Bad Kids
by TammyRoss
Summary: ' Nunca fui una buena chica, era la zorra mala... Supongo que ahora soy peor. ' Sonreí y no me dí cuenta de que él me sonreía directamente, sin tonterías. Rated T -y posiblemente más adelante sea M- por insultos, pequeñas situaciones sexuales y zombies. Daryl/OC (Auryn)
1. 1

_Auryn Winters, conocida como la chica sin frío, ¿irónico, verdad? Lo irónico era que ahora mismo estaba intentando no pegarle un puñetazo en la boca al cateto mal educado y portador de ballesta que tenía delante, el cuál estaba echándole el discurso del siglo por haberse ido con Rick a buscar a Hershell, maldita sea, ¿y a él que le importaba?_

'' ¡No te interesa lo que yo haga con mi vida, idiota!'' Grité con todas mis fuerzas, asustando a un pobre pájaro que estaba en el bosque.

'' ¡Recuerda que no estamos solos, pija rematada!'' Me lanzó una mirada asesina, que ignoré por completo, poniéndome más roja de ira.

'' ¡Eres un imbécil, Merle Junior!'' Me giré enfadada, pero él me siguió, ballesta en mano y hecho una furia.

'' ¡Mi nombre es Daryl, pedazo de zorra!'' Me giré sonriendo, me encantaba molestarle, sobretodo a él.

'' Te lo repito, y a mi qué más me da. '' Giré los ojos y fui directa a la casa, en teoría iba a echarle la bronca por haber hecho conducir a Lori, la pobre estaba loca de remate e iba a tener un bebé, una criatura llorona que llora, come y caga.

En fin, ahora me encontraba sentada en una silla, muriéndome por echarme la siesta del siglo y escuchando como el grupo divagaba, vale, había _propuesto _salvar al chico, pero que luego no me den la vara, y era lo que estaban haciendo. Mis ojos se clavaron en la puerta, los abrí tanto que casi se me salen de las orbitas, y mi cerebro gritó: ¡_CATETO LIMPIO! _Sonreí ante mi comentario y miré a Daryl con cara pícara, y cuando me miró fijamente, le mandé un beso, haciendo que se girase, se notaba demasiado que me encantaba molestarle.

'' Auryn lo vio y sinceramente, él no estaría aquí gracias a ella. '' Miré a Rick sonriendo, fingiendo que ese chaval que estaba jodido y necesitaba una ayudita me importaba, aunque en realidad el nivel de interés en ese chico era del 0% a no ser que fuese bueno en la cama, y lo dudaba muchísimo.

'' Si, de nada. '' Me levanté corriendo y di la vuelta a la mesa, yendo directamente hacia la puerta. '' Yo me voy a dormir la mona, hace como tres días que no duermo, si, venga, buenas noches. '' Y con eso, yo, la reina de la fiesta me largué de esa aburrida reunión de grupo.

Me estiré en mi amado colchón inflable, oh dios mío, estructura más cómoda, blandita y práctica no había existido jamás, miré al techo de mi tienda de campaña, por suerte, era de estos iglús raros que solo caben dos personas y las mochilas respectivas, pero, por ahora, era mía y solo mía, no supe cuando me quedé dormida, solo sé que estaba mirando a la mochila de color negro con un parche de Green Day.

Me desperté mirando al parche de Green Day de mi mochila, la oscuridad se hacía visible y no había ninguna luz, tampoco sabía cuanto tiempo había dormido, solo me fijé en los ojos azules que me miraban desde la puerta de la tienda, haciendo que me levantase demasiado rápido y me apartase, asustadísima.

'' Soy yo. '' Daryl acabó de entrar a la tienda y me miró, sin ninguna expresión, solo se sentó en el otro lado, con las piernas cruzadas.

'' Cateto limpio, eso no se le hace a una chica, parecía que me quisieses violar. '' Miró al suelo intentando no encontrarse con mi mirada, pero yo seguía mirándolo fijamente. '' Y bien…''

'' Te he traído la cena. '' Daryl sacó la mano de la tienda y cogió uno de esos platos plateados de camping que todo buen campista debe tener, lleno de carne.

'' Uh, que bien, ardilla. '' En realidad, estaba buena, solo me metía con ella para molestar al cateto.

'' Si no te gusta no te la comas. '' Me lanzó una mala mirada y yo sonreí triunfal, lo había conseguido.

'' Me lo comeré solo para complacerte, cielo. '' Cogí el plato y le pegué un mordisco a la carne, si, era ardilla. '' Mmm… Qué rico. '' Levanté las cejas esperando a que me insultara, pero solo me miraba con una expresión que no descifraba. '' Si me sigues mirando así, te juro que me tiraré la ardilla en una teta y dejaré que te la comas. ''

'' Eres asquerosa. '' Daryl rodó los ojos y se levantó para irse, mientras yo sonreía más, masticando la ardilla, me moví un poco hacia la salida y salí, iba a ser una buena persona con él.

'' Daryl. '' Se giró y me miró, no me había dado cuenta de que llevaba la ballesta colgada, como no, era su esposa. Me puse delante de él y le besé la mejilla. '' Gracias, cateto limpio. ''

'' No he hecho nada para que me digas gracias. ''Se limpió la mejilla mientras me miraba, ante esta acción rodé los ojos.

'' Te besan y te limpias, eres incorregible, Dixon. '' Puse mi mejor cara de romanticona y él solo me miró peor. '' Bueno, vete, déjame comer en paz. ''

'' Buenas noches. ''

'' Si, si, lo que sea. '' Miré como se iba y me metí en mi tienda, pasé de mirar a los del grupo, al fin y al cabo solo me caían bien unas cuantas personas, culpa mía, lo sé, demasiado bocazas y gruñona.

No iba a dormir, no tenía sueño, así que acabé con mi plato y cogí la única cosa que sabía que no me iba a abandonar, mi katana, bueno, la katana de ese friki que vivía a mi lado, el cual se comieron en cuanto salió de su casa, con los brazos levantados y la katana, no duró mucho.

Bueno, cogí mi katana y salí de la tienda, plato en mano para lavarlo, no me costó mucho llegar a la caravana, solo me dijeron buenas noches tres personas, Carol, Glenn y Andrea, busqué con la mirada al oficial amistoso, llamado Rick, más que nada para enterarme de que harían con mi dama en apuros, ese tal Randall.

'' Glenn, ¿sabes lo que harán con el niñato ese?'' Glenn me miró, tan sonriente como siempre y asintió. '' Pues ves largando. ''

'' Rick y Shane lo llevarán en cuatro días a algún lugar apartado, lo soltarán y le darán una cantimplora. '' Asentí varias veces y rodé los ojos, no debería haberlo salvado. Pero ya era tarde, así que asentí una última vez y avancé hasta la caravana, donde Dale me esperaba.

'' Vengo a lavar platos, ¿se puede?''

'' Claro que si, íbamos a empezar ahora. '' Dale señaló la pila de platos, donde T-Dog me miraba, yo sonreí, negando.

'' Id a sentaros con los demás, yo lo haré, no he hecho nada más que dormir en todo el día, Lori me querrá matar. '' Avancé hasta T-Dog y sonrío.

'' Estás segura, no hay vuelta atrás. '' T-Dog intentó bromear conmigo, pero no me hizo gracia, reí por educación.

'' Claro que si, venga, id. '' Los dos salieron de la caravana y yo, como buena componente de grupo me puse a limpiar, no apoyaba la 'democracia' que había montada en el grupo, las mujeres hacían las tareas y los hombres protegían, exceptuando algunas excepciones, como Andrea, que iba de protectora oficial, no sé si solo quería imitarme o lo hacía por que le importaba, o simplemente era una razón para no hacer la colada.

Entre mis pensamientos y las tonterías que pensaba, acabé la pila de platos, vasos y sartenes que habían apilados, no era tan difícil, ¿enserio se necesitaban dos hombres?

'' Bueno, gente, ya he acabado, y me voy a dormir. '' Salí de la caravana esperando encontrar al grupo, pero solo estaba Dale y Glenn, que me miraron sorprendidos.

'' Se han ido ya todos a dormir, somos los de guardia. '' Recordé que nunca había hecho guardia, así que levanté las cejas y sonreí.

'' ¿Puedo hacer la siguiente guardia?''

'' No sé, le toca a Daryl, y le gusta hacerla solo. '' Hice un gesto con la mano y puse mi mejor cara de indiferencia.

'' Nada, la haré con él, seguro que le encanta. '' Los dos se miraron rápidamente y asintieron. Me despertarían en cuatro horas y media, y mientras el momento llegaba, yo me iba a dormir.

'' Auryn, levanta. '' La voz de Glenn me trajo de vuelta al mundo normal, lejos de sueños con muertos y gente que estaba en paradero desconocido.

'' Voy, voy. '' Me levanté y cogí la katana, pero los bostezos y la ñoña no me quitarían las ganas de ver la cara de Daryl cuando me viese, sería épico. '' Ves a descansar ya, o vendrá el coco y te comerá. ''

'' Pásatelo bien, Obi Wan. '' A Glenn le encantaba pincharme con el Obi Wan, ya que el día que lo conocía llevaba la katana y una camiseta de Star Wars, y al verme usar la espada me cogió el mote, aparte de un cariño instantáneo.

'' Buenas noches, Pikachu. '' Glenn río y bostezó, largándose a su tienda compartida con T-Dog.

Sonreí otra vez con ilusión y empecé a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, comprobando que en esa granja lo más peligroso era yo y mis ganas de acostarme con quién fuese. Miré de reojo la caravana y vi como Daryl miraba para el lado contrario al mío, mi ocasión perfecta para acercarme y asustarlo. Dicho y hecho, fui hacia la caravana, con mi más sigiloso paso y subí, intentando no moverla, pero mi micro peso no movió un centímetro la altura de la caravana, así que me acerqué a Daryl y le bufé la oreja, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

'' ¡Joder!'' Daryl saltó de la silla y me miró rojo de furia, o quizá de vergüenza, ese chico tenía un problema de socialización o algo. '' ¿Qué crees que haces, mujer?''

'' Asustarte. '' Sonreí y me senté en el suelo de la caravana, definitivamente, ese día era el día de molestar a Daryl.

'' Dios, que frío hace. '' Se sentó a mi lado y miró a las tiendas que nos rodeaban, yo, solo miré al techo de la caravana, tocándome las uñas.

'' Ponte una manta. ''

'' ¿Tienes alguna?''

'' Si espera, que la dibujo. '' Levantó una ceja, era imposible que fuese tan tonto. '' No Daryl, no tengo manta. ''

'' ¿Antes eras así de borde?'' Me miró un momento y yo le devolví la mirada, seria.

'' Si, nunca fui una persona muy sociable y cariñosa, era la zorra mala. '' Reí con mi comentario y le volví a mirar, me estaba sonriendo. '' Supongo que ahora soy peor. ''

'' Eres horrible. '' Los dos, por raro que pareciese nos reímos juntos, y juntos miramos al suelo.

'' En realidad eres el que mejor me cae, aparte de Pikachu y la rubia. '' Asintió mirando al suelo y yo pensé en la cagada que había acabado de hacer, eso era un momento incómodo.

'' No te lo crees ni tu. '' Sonreí para mis adentros y sentí que el momento incómodo había pasado.

'' Oh, Daryl, tú si que sabes como tocar el corazón de una señorita. '' Sonreí y me levanté, cogí la silla de camping y la puse a su lado, luego me senté en ella y crucé las piernas. '' Bueno, cateto, nos queda una larga noche, cuéntame de tu vida. ''


	2. 2

Me desperté con peor humor ese día, hacía una semana ya que había traído al idiota ese que había salvado y aún no se lo habían llevado de ahí, definitivamente, la 'democracia' de ese grupo era una real mierda.

'' Buenos días. '' Carol me saludó desde la hoguera principal y le mandé un saludo amistoso, no quería ganarme un enemigo más en el grupo. '' Lori está en la casa, quiere que vayas a vigilar a Beth. ''

'' De buena mañana y mandándome cosas a hacer, madre mía, que mujer. '' Carol río y me tocó el hombro.

'' Tranquila, se le pasará. '' Siguió hacia la casa y me hizo una señal para que la siguiera, así que cogí mi trozo de cecina correspondiente y la seguí, saludando a Daryl con un corte de mangas. '' Auryn, no seas mala. ''

'' Solo es un corte de mangas. '' Carol sonrío y vio como Daryl me devolvía el saludo, haciendo lo mismo. '' Y a él no le dices nada, claro, luego os quejáis de mí. ''

'' Yo no me quejo de ti. ''

'' Es verdad, solo se quejan de mi el sargento orejotas y Lori. '' Carol empezó a reír descontroladamente al saber como llamaba a Shane.

'' Los hombres tienen que hacer ciertas cosas, y suelen culpar a la mujer, ella es la que tiene la culpa. '' Escuchamos a Lori hablando de chorradas, así que decidí dejarla mal otra vez.

'' Madre mía, Lori, como escuche Rick que hablas así de él…'' Me senté en la mesa y cogí un tomate guiñándole el ojo a Maggie, que sonrío, esa chica era clavada a mí.

'' Glenn ya es mayor, puede tomar sus decisiones. '' Lori ignoró completamente mi comentario mientras yo sonreía malvadamente, era demasiado fácil meterse con ella.

Maggie y yo esperábamos en la entrada de la habitación, Lori había llevado a Beth la comida y esta había robado el cuchillo y no había comido, así que nos íbamos a repartir unas cuantas guardias para vigilar a la niñata, y la siguiente era yo.

'' Hola. '' Me senté en una silla mirando a la chica rubita, de unos diecisiete años de edad, no me recordaba para nada a mi. '' Dime una cosa, ¿por qué lo quieres hacer?''

'' ¿No es suficiente lo que estamos pasando?'' Beth me miró con los ojos llorosos y una mezcla entre teatralidad y miedo. '' He perdido a mucha gente. ''

'' Chica, yo nunca he pensado en suicidarme, y no sabes nada de mi pasado, las pasé putas. '' Me miró con una ceja levantada y yo sonreí, insegura de si contarle a alguien mi pasado. '' Soy huérfana, vivía en un puto orfanato en Atlanta, lo cerraron gracias a que hace unos años les metí la denuncia del siglo, luego me quedé embarazada, y mi hijo murió a los dos días, y el padre, el padre se largó. '' Beth me miró asustada y a la vez con pena. '' Así que si tu has tenido una buena vida, piensa en ella cuando estés mal, yo solo pienso en el futuro, por que esta mierda no me va a matar. ''

'' Auryn…'' Beth dijo mi nombre, pero yo estaba demasiado enfadada ya como para reaccionar, solo me levanté y me largué de allí, hecha una furia.

'' Aury… ¿Qué ha pasado?'' La rubia me cogió por sorpresa, pero yo salí de la casa hecha una fiera, dando un portazo al cerrar la puerta.

Me metí directa al bosque, cabreada y llorando de rabia, no debería haberlo hecho, pero algo me empujó, algo me empujó a explicarle mi vida a esa niña, y no quería admitirlo, pero sinceramente, acababa de darme cuenta de que mi vida había sido una mierda, no padres, no hermanos, solo una amiga, y la perdí.

'' ¡No!'' Saqué la katana y empecé a darle a un árbol, totalmente descontrolada, las lágrimas caían sin parar y me faltaba el aire, pero solo me centraba en cortar ese árbol. Paré cuando noté que mis pulmones ardían, pero aun así, el dolor que sentía en mi pecho no paraba, caí de rodillas al suelo para apoyarme contra el árbol, el sol brillaba y los pájaros cantaban, como si no pasase nada, el ruido de mis sollozos calló a los pájaros de repente. '' No…''

'' Auryn. '' Escuché la voz de Carol cerca de mí, y cada vez se acercaba más, levanté la mirada y la vi, con cara de preocupación y los brazos estirados hacia mi.

'' Vete. '' Me giré para que no me viese, pero ella ya se había sentado junto a mi y ahora me cogía la cabeza para que la mirase.

'' Oh, Auryn, ¿qué haces?'' Carol negó y me quitó las lágrimas, mientras mi labio temblaba y no podía pararlo.

'' Darme cuenta de que mi vida es una mierda. '' Me costó decirlo, pero lo dije, y ella solo me acarició la cara, con tanta dulzura que cualquiera se echaría a vomitar.

'' No lo es, Auryn. ''

'' Si, si lo es. Carol, nunca he contado a nadie mi vida, excepto ahora y me he venido abajo. '' Carol me cogió la mano y me la besó.

'' Si quieres, podemos hablarlo, pero aquí no, es demasiado frío, ven, te llevaré a un lugar. '' Me levanté a duras penas y noté los pinchazos en los pulmones, pero no me paró, Carol me cogía de la mano y me guiaba a través del bosque.

Era un embarcadero, y cuando llegamos solo pude pensar en coger una barca y quedarme en el medio del pequeño lago, dormida, sin katana y posiblemente sin pensar nada. Me obligó a sentarme en el medio del embarcadero, pero antes me quité los zapatos para mojarme los pies.

'' ¿Es bonito, verdad?'' Se sentó a mi lado sin zapatos y me sonrío, como si fuese mi madre.

'' Si, es bonito. '' Miré mi reflejo y vi la cara que tenía, toda roja. '' ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?''

'' Daryl, hace unas semanas. '' Carol miró atrás y yo rodé los ojos, otra vez el cateto salía en la conversación. '' Si quieres hablar… sobre eso. ''

'' No es nada del otro mundo, es solo que me he dado cuenta que mi vida anterior no fue mejor que la de ahora. '' Me puse bien el pelo y empecé a sollozar. '' Nunca tuve padres, era huérfana. En mi antiguo orfanato me pegaban palizas o me hacían beber cucharadas de salsa picante cuando hacía algo mal, una vez casi me matan por intentar escaparme. '' Sonreí y dejé caer la vista hacia el reflejo, recordando esa noche. '' A los 21 salí de allí, y unos años después tuve un bebé, completamente sola, el padre me dejó. ''

'' ¿Qué pasó con tu hija, sigue viva?'' Notó que empecé a llorar de nuevo y me tocó el hombro afectuosamente.

'' No, murió a los dos días. ''

'' Lo siento tanto. '' Carol no sabía que decir, así que se decantó por lo más fácil, pero aunque fuese un simple lo siento, lo sentí dentro, como si alguien me pulsara un botón y todo empezase de nuevo.

'' No es necesario que lo sientas. '' Miré adelante y decidí dar un paso más adelante, así que me levanté un poco la camiseta, mostrando cicatrices. '' Esto es del orfanato. ''

'' Dios santo. '' Carol miró más de cerca mis cicatrices y no sentí que quisiese pegarle ni nada, solo noté que necesitaba llorar más. '' Auryn, dios mio. '' Carol negó varias veces y yo me derrumbé, volví a ponerme a llorar. '' Auryn, no llores. ''

'' ¿Por qué no? He llorado mucho en mi vida, no cambiará ahora. ''

'' Auryn, ahora nos tienes a nosotros, tienes un grupo que te cuida, te queremos, y además, mírame, estoy llorando. '' Miré a Carol y era cierto, estábamos las dos llorando como idiotas. '' Mejor volvemos a la casa, sé donde guardan el chocolate. ''

Sonreí a través de los sollozos y fui con Carol hacia la casa, donde encontramos a Hershell cosiéndole las muñecas a Beth, la niña se había intentado suicidar.

'' Auryn. '' Miré a Beth y ella me miró con arrepentimiento. '' Lo siento mucho. '' Asentí y seguí a Carol, que abría cajones como una loca, para finalmente, encontrar una tableta de chocolate, las dos nos miramos y sonreímos, como si no pasase nada.

**AUTORA:**

_Gracias por los reviews y las visitas, ¡mejora el día considerablemente y me dan más ganas de escribir y colgar antes! En fin, tengo algunas aclaraciones que me gustaría hacer sobre un review en concreto, más que nada para que no os llevéis un chasco si sois fans de Caryl. CAROL NO ES EL PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL, ES MI OC, AURYN. Peeeeero, por ahora os dejaré con las ganas de leer más de mi fanfic y no haré más Spoilers de los que ya he hecho, pero sinceramente, en todos los fanfics sabemos lo que va a pasar, o al menos amorosamente, así que… Ya sabéis, reviews=gasolina! :D_


	3. 3

'' _Cuidado con lo que dices, muñequita. '' El cateto más calvo y grande me apunto con su dedo, mientras yo me peleaba con mi interior para no clavarle la espada en un ojo._

'' _Cuidado con lo que dices tú, ¡cateto de los cojones!'' Me miró bastante más mal de lo normal y yo sonreí, objetivo logrado, sacar de quicio a Merle para que se pelease con alguien era más divertido que molestar a su hermano, ese tal Daryl que no paraba de hacer flechas con palos._

'' _Repítelo. '' Miré hacia atrás y vi como el sargento orejotas se acercaba, dispuesto a separarnos a Merle y a mí._

'' _Cateto de los cojones. '' Merle iba a levantar la mano y yo, sinceramente me lo esperaba, así que lo esquivé con las manos puestas en mi katana, que ya estaba fuera, entre el sargento orejotas y Merle, que estaban por los suelos._

'' _¡Eres una zorra!'' Merle intentaba gritar lo más fuerte que podía, pero se ahogaba con Shane encima._

'' _Dime algo que no sepa. '' Sonreí otra vez y me di la vuelta, el hermano siniestro de Merle me seguía mirando. Era el momento de empezar a molestar otra vez._

'' Estaríamos mejor conociendo el plan. '' Lori sirvió una taza de café y miró a Rick, que a su vez, miraba a Shane, y Shane solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza –si es que su cerebro se conectaba-, que era Lori. Madre mía, aun recuerdo cuando los pillé de pleno, muy bien que se acuesten, muy bien que Lori sea infiel, pero que por favor, no lo hagan a diez metros de donde yo dormía en aquel entonces, desde ese momento me siento sucia –y sé con quién no debo acostarme-.

'' ¿Es que hay un plan?'' Andrea pasó a mi lado y me levantó las cejas, como si estuviese sorprendida.

'' Entonces, ¿lo dejaremos aquí?'' Glenn miró a Rick pidiendo explicaciones, y posiblemente temblando de nervios. Cerré los puños con las mangas de mi sudadera, hacía frío y además estaba nublado, causando que hiciese más frío aun.

'' Ahora lo sabremos. '' Rick miró a Daryl, que se acercaba con la ballesta en el hombro contrario al que siempre la llevaba, mostrando los nudillos. Rodé los ojos, seguro que lo había hecho a propósito. Todos se giraron a Daryl, yo incluida, quería enterarme.

'' Iba con una banda de 30 hombres, tienen artillería pesada y no buscan amigos. '' Miró a Rick levantando una ceja, luego miró a Dale, que aguantaba su rifle con la boca entreabierta y esa mirada tan Dale que le correspondía. '' Si pasan por aquí los hombres moriremos, y las mujeres desearán estar muertas. '' Miré al suelo, no había pensado en si habría algún componente de ese grupo gay, y si lo había, Glenn estaría muy jodido.

'' ¿Qué le has hecho?'' Carol se irguió de tal manera que casi se rompe la espalda, Daryl, el muy listo, levantó una ceja mirando sus nudillos, parecía que era obvio.

'' Charlar con él. '' Daryl miró a Rick y se largó de allí muy pensativo, tanto que parecía que le interesaba el tema.

'' Que nadie se acerque a ese tío. '' Rick me miró a mi, especialmente, no se fiaba de que no pudiese estarme quieta sin liarla parda unos minutos, pero sinceramente, pasaba de que me violasen, así que por una vez, haré caso a mi líder supremo.

'' Rick, ¿qué piensas hacer?'' Lori se acercó a Rick con las manos por delante del estómago y cogió el brazo de su marido, llamándole la atención.

'' No lo sé, es un peligro, hay que eliminar esa amenaza. ''

'' ¿Te lo cargarás sin más?'' Dale interrumpió a Rick y justo en ese momento me levanté, mirando a Santa Claus fijamente.

'' Está decidido, y lo haremos hoy. '' Y con eso y un pequeño toque de dramatismo en la cara, Rick abandonó el círculo donde estaba compreso, bueno, luego Dale lo siguió y yo perdí el hilo de la conversación.

'' Lo van a matar. '' Andrea me miró y yo le asentí con cara de indiferencia, que más o menos era lo que sentía, a parte de arrepentimiento por meter al grupo en esto, una vez que quiero hacer algo bueno y traigo aquí al anticristo. '' ¿Vas a quedarte ahí fingiendo que te importa?''

'' Exactamente, fingiré que me importa solo para que no me rayen la cabeza, a veces llegan a ser muy pesados. '' Andrea levantó una ceja, que tomé como una señal de apoyo, si en realidad ella también pensaba lo mismo, suspiré y empecé a caminar hacia la tienda de Daryl, no a molestar, por raro que pareciese, solo para saber lo que le había hecho al niñato ese.

'' Es un idiota. '' Vi como Carol venía hacia mí con cara de cabreo, y vi el problema, Daryl siendo Daryl, solo eso, se podía manejar.

'' ¿Algo nuevo con el cateto?'' Carol asintió y siguió caminando a paso rápido hacia el campamento, levanté los hombros y fui hacia Daryl, que se miraba los nudillos llenos de sangre mezclada, la de él y la del pobre infeliz que estaba metido en el establo, sonreí y me senté delante de él. '' ¿Sabes qué, cateto?''

'' ¿Qué?'' Daryl me miró con cansancio y yo sonreí, tocándole las mejillas con las manos.

'' Estás muy sexy cuando te pones así de dominante, y sobretodo con tanta sangre encima... '' Abrió los ojos como platos y apartó mis manos con un rápido movimiento de manos.

'' Cállate, idiota. '' Sonreí otra vez, iba a ser una conversación muy interesante.

'' ¿Qué le has hecho? Vamos, cuéntamelo. '' Le puse las manos en las rodillas sonriendo y acercándome a su cara.

'' Ya se lo dije a Carol, solo charlé con él. '' Me acerqué un poco más sonriendo y cogiéndole del cuello, obligándolo a que se acercara a mi cara.

'' Ya, me encantan esas conversaciones que incluyen sangre y huesos rotos, las mejores son las que sacan muelas. '' Me acerqué un poco más, quedando a centímetros de su boca, empezó a cerrar los ojos y a pones esa cara de pez muerto que se le queda a los tíos cuando van a besar a una chica.

'' Como si hubieses visto muchas. '' Daryl habló suavemente, y yo volví a sonreír, madre mía, esto se estaba poniendo muy interesante.

'' No me conoces, pero por ahora…'' Me acerqué un poco más y justo en el momento cuando dejé que él se intentara lanzar levanté mi cabeza y le besé la nariz, luego sonreí y me aparté. '' Quizá otro día, cateto. '' La cara que se le quedó fue tan épica que dudo que se me olvide nunca, fue una mezcla entre confusión e impaciencia, pero fue tan divertida que no me aguanté las ganas de reírme. Las ganas pasaron justo cuando lo vi pasando de su color normal de cara a rojo, estaba enfadado y mucho.

'' ¡Eres una completa zorra!'' Me gritó de tal manera que casi me da un ataque al corazón.

'' ¡Y tu un cateto que se piensa que tiene mucho éxito con las mujeres!'' Levanté los brazos y los dejé caer, ahora me había enfadado yo.

'' ¡Yo no voy liándome con gente que no conozco!''

'' ¡Pues casi lo haces, cateto idiota!'' Noté como el color subía a mis mejillas, me estaba enfadando por no saber por qué estaba enfadada.

'' ¡Zorra!''

'' ¡Cateto!'' Grité finalmente y salí de ahí, con mi paso firme y enfadado, bajo la mirada de ese idiota que solo sabía quejarse y decir que no había hecho nada para merecerse un gracias, TONTERÍAS, seguro que luego se hacía pajas pensando en el gracias que le había dicho. '' Eres una zorra, yo soy el mejor cazando, tonterías. '' Imité el tono de voz de Daryl y cerré mis dientes de rabia, igual que mis puños.

'' Auryn. '' Escuché a Santa Claus detrás de mi y me giré, llena de rabia hacia él, pero recordé que él no había tenido la culpa y guardé la rabia para después. '' ¿Tienes un momento?''

'' Si, no tengo nada que hacer… Bueno, dime. '' Me senté junto al fuego y sonreí al viejo, que me miraba con su cara de bueno.

'' Es sobre Randall, tú lo salvaste, debes volver a salvarlo. '' Negué y lo volví a mirar, este ponía una cara muy rara.

'' No Dale, yo no lo salvé, yo solo tiré de su pierna, estaba nerviosa y estresada, debía hacer algo para que dejasen de discutir sobre lo que hacer. '' Miré a mi katana como si fuese un libro de respuestas, obviamente, solo vi el filo plateado. '' No me importa lo que hagan con él, yo no quiero que me violen o que me maten. ''

'' Auryn, tú… Lo salvaste por qué te importaba lo que le pasase. '' Dale sonrío y yo lo miré con mis ojos azul oscuro.

'' No, Dale, lo salvé por que no quería que me comiesen. '' Vi como cambió drásticamente de cara y volví a mirar a la katana. '' Y si te digo la verdad, no debería haberlo hecho, ahora mismo quizá no estaríamos separados, ya sabes, el triangulo amoroso, los demás, y luego estoy yo. '' Sonreí otra vez y le miré, negaba rotundamente.

'' No estás sola, Auryn. '' Me puso una mano en el hombro y me sonrío otra vez, yo solo dejé que se levantase con mi mueca de 'no sé que decir a parte de insultos' mueca que guardaba para los peores momentos. Y creo que al darme cuenta que importaba a la gente fue uno de mis peores momentos, ahora yo tenía que cuidarlos a ellos.


	4. 4

Me toqué la cabeza nerviosa, no, espera, me estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa, no se callaban sobre lo de matar o no al chico, y aun no había empezado la 'reunión', como ellos querían llamarlo. Además estaba sentada en una de las sillas, al lado de la familia de granjeros y Dale, que no callaba sobre el chaval, finalmente, tras tres minutos de una horrible espera, entró la gente que faltaba y Carl, que miró durante un momento la sala y se fue escaleras arriba.

'' ¿Tiene que ser algo unánime?'' Andrea levantó una mano y casi me da, pero tampoco me miró para disculparse.

'' Bueno, vamos a ver lo que piensa cada uno y luego debatiremos las opciones. '' Rick se rascó los ojos y nos miró a todos uno por uno, y cómo no, miró a su superamigo Shane.

'' Bueno, en mi opinión, solo hay una forma de actuar. ''

'' Matándolo. '' Dale miró al sargento orejotas como si fuese un pecado capital, bueno, eso para él, yo le hubiese clavado la katana en la cabeza hace mucho tiempo de no haber sido por que el hijo de Lori necesitaba otro padre. Sonreí en mis adentros, era demasiado mala. '' Por qué molestarnos en votar, está claro lo que vais a hacer…''

'' Si los demás opinan lo contrario, quiero saberlo. '' Cerré los ojos a causa del estrés, quería salir de ahí ya, no me interesaba, tenía cosas mejores que hacer con mi vida, y más ahora, que podía llegar un grupito de caminantes y matarme, no podía parar de pensar en el grupo, querían acabar muertos y no hacían nada para evitarlo, y vale, yo tenía la culpa de la reunión, pero por dios, por qué no dejaban de molestar.

'' Rick…''

'' Auryn, habla. '' Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con la mirada de Rick, y un poco más atrás con una mirada muy rara de Daryl, en ese momento me di cuenta que pensaba igual que yo, solo que por raro que pareciese, él lo disimulaba mejor.

'' Chicos, lo siento mucho pero, lo diré suavemente. '' Paré un momento y cogí aire, levantándome a la vez. '' Nunca quise salvarle, solo quería salir de ese lugar, no quería acabar comida por zorras muertas por una tontería, así que solo estiré y salí corriendo. '' Rick asintió y miró a su esposa, que se tapaba la boca con la mano, escandalizada. '' Sé que no eres idiota, harás lo mejor para el grupo. '' Me acerqué a él y le sonreí, para luego salir por la puerta y caminar hasta mi tienda de campaña.

'' _Auryn, ¡te dije mil veces que no entrases ahí!'' Me estampó contra la pared mientras gritaba, no debería haberlo hecho, ahora sería peor, todos los niños me miraban sin saber qué hacer, no se atrevían a decir una palabra por mí, estaba sola e iba a pagar las consecuencias de mis actos._

Sacudí mi cabeza hacia los lados, borrando el pequeño flashback que había venido a mi mente traicionera, en realidad me empezaba a sentir un poco mal por no haber luchado por ese niñato al que el cateto había apalizado, en realidad, mi indiferencia había sido extraída de mi mente al recordar mis días en el orfanato, sola y sin nadie que diese la cara por mí.

'' Lo van a matar. '' Esta vez me venían a molestar a mi, me giré con cara de indiferencia y levanté la cabeza en señal de saludo, seguía de pie, frente al árbol más grande de la granja, pensando en cómo narices había llegado ahí.

'' Oh, no jodas. '' El cateto se puso a mi lado y me empujó suavemente con la cadera, como si eso fuese a animar a cualquiera. '' Oh, que daño. ''

'' Vengo a…'' Miré de reojo con una ceja levantada, ¿era mi sensación o me iba a pedir perdón? '' Eso, ¿te apetece dar una vuelta?'' Rodé los ojos, pero no por que me cansara psicológicamente, si no por que nunca pensé que me dejaría montarme en su moto.

'' Vale. '' Miré a Daryl con indiferencia y empecé a seguirlo por el campo abierto, el Sol estaba empezando a caer y no había nadie del grupo en ningún lugar. '' ¿Dónde están?''

'' Discutiendo, yo ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir, a mi que no me molesten más. '' Daryl sacó las llaves de la moto y se subió, todo eso mientras yo miraba con miedo a la moto. '' ¿Vienes o te hago un plano?''

'' Es raro, antes me llamas zorra y ahora me quieres llevar en tu moto a algún lugar. '' Levanté una ceja y sonreí. '' Intenta algo y encontrarás mi katana en tus huevos en medio segundo. ''

'' Es solo una manera de…'' Cortó la frase y me miró seriamente, si, era muy tímido y muy reservado. '' Súbete ya o me voy. '' Asentí y me subí a la moto, comprobando como Daryl se tensaba a mi tacto, como si yo fuese un peligro en potencia.

'' Relájate, no muerdo a no ser que me lo pidas. '' Sonreí notando como tragaba saliva y empezaba a mover la moto, desde luego, había que tener narices para salir con un hombre como Daryl Dixon, alias cateto sucio.

Paramos en una gasolinera, no sé por qué, en ninguna gasolinera quedaba una gota de gasolina, solo quedaba en los coches y me parecía que con el calor que había hecho durante ese verano la mayoría de gasolina se había vaporizado.

'' ¿Crees que habrá algo para beber?'' El cateto me levantó una ceja y yo asentí, me quería emborrachar.

'' Aún recuerdo cuando te emborrachaste y viniste a mi puerta pidiendo que nos acostásemos, fue divertido. '' Cogí el brazo de Daryl y me pegué a él como si fuésemos la típica parejita feliz que solía pasear por la calle.

'' Dios, no me recuerdes eso. '' Daryl se apartó corriendo de mí como si tuviese la rabia y los dos entramos en la gasolinera, buscando lo que fuese, yo con katana en mano y el cateto con su ballesta, apuntando a lo que fuese.

'' Te hubiese encantado. '' Al comprobar que todo estaba limpio de caminantes me puse delante de él y dejé caer un poco de escote de mi camiseta, poniendo morritos.

'' Dios, cállate. '' Levanté las cejas pensando en mi siguiente movimiento, iba a sacar la artillería pesada. '' ¿Qué prefieres, Jack Daniels o Southern?'' Me apoyé en la caja registradora mirando si habría algún bicho detrás antes, me tiré el pelo hacia atrás y me coloqué bien la camiseta.

'' Lo que sea. '' Rodé los ojos y le hice una seña para que se acercase. '' Tu no vas a beber, has de conducir. '' Levantó los hombros con indiferencia, mientras yo buscaba algo útil en la caja registradora, como una pistola o cartuchos de bala, pero por no haber nada no había ni dinero.

'' ¡Cómo puede ser posible que no quede nada!'' Giré la cabeza y lo vi dando rodeos por las diferentes neveras de la gasolinera. '' ¡Joder!''

'' Eh, te me calmas. '' Alcé mi brazo apuntándolo, como si fuese un león en una jaula y yo fuese la domadora. '' Solo no queda alcohol…'' Me levanté y fui hacia él con las manos detrás. '' Daryl, ¿por qué me has traído aquí? No es un buen lugar como primera cita. ''

'' Esto no es una cita. '' Desvió la mirada a algo detrás de mi, pero no había nada cuando me giré, así que preferí no preguntar. '' Solo quería decirte que me pasé el otro día gritando como un bestia. ''

'' ¿Eso es un 'Lo siento Auryn, me pasé con mi vocabulario'?'' Levanté una ceja y me reí, mientras Daryl cambiaba de cara completamente, primero frunció las cejas y luego se puso rojo, como un tomate, pero no sabía si de rabia o de vergüenza.

'' Puede ser. '' Definitivamente era de vergüenza, solo le faltaba esconderse dentro del lavabo y llorar como un adolescente al que le ha dado calabazas la chica que le gusta.

'' Oh, que mono llegas a ser a veces, cuando estás en modo persona. '' Fingí una sonrisa y me di la vuelta, haciendo ver que buscaba algo, pero esa gasolinera estaba prácticamente vacía.

'' No hagas que cambie de opinión. '' Se dio la vuelta y me dio la espalda, buscando algo, igual que yo.

'' Tu y yo sabemos que eso no pasará. '' Crucé los brazos en mi pecho y pateé una bolsa de plástico vacía, que cayó al suelo como a cámara lenta.

'' Tú no me conoces. ''

'' Ni tú a mi tampoco. '' Me giré y me di cuenta que estaba en mi misma posición, solo que en vez de llevar una katana a la espalda llevaba una ballesta. '' No sabes lo que he pasado. ''

'' Has perdido a tus amiguitas en el apocalipsis, quizá a tu maridito. ''

'' Y tú has perdido a tu hermanísimo, el mismo que intentó ponerme una mano encima, qué ironía. '' Límite sobrepasado, se lo vi en la cara, pero yo no cambié la cara, no me merecía que me tratase como si fuese una dama en apuros.

'' Seguro que también perdiste a tu familia, y quizá a tu gato. '' Me acerqué a él con los ojos entrecerrados, pensando si hacerlo o no, quería dejarlo mal aunque me costara que alguien supiese de mi pasado.

'' ¿Mi familia?'' Asentí lentamente y me levanté la camiseta, mostrando cicatrices de cortes, que miró con atención. '' No tenía, ni amigos, ni maridito, ni gato, ni mierdas, solo me tenía a mi misma. '' Me miró a los ojos y empecé a temer que me tocase las cicatrices, como Carol había hecho. '' Llévame al campamento, por favor. ''

'' Nos lo llevamos ya, ¿quieres hablar con él?'' Era de noche, y la hora me importaba una mierda, solo vi como Rick se me acercaba y me preguntaba eso, pero solo negué con la cabeza y me acurruqué en la silla de camping, cansada.

'' Rick, solo te pido que lo hagas rápido. '' Asintió y se largó, con expresión seria en su cara, Carol no paraba de acariciarme el pelo, como si fuese una niña pequeña que no sabe lo que hace.

Llevábamos media hora esperando, esperando a que un tiro hiciese que el silencio se justificara, pero sin embargo, o me había quedado sorda o el disparo no sonaba, pensé que se habían echado atrás, Rick no podía matar a ese chico, no era capaz, y mis sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando Rick apareció junto a Carl, acercándose al grupo.

'' Lo mantendremos vigilado por ahora. '' Suspiré con pesadez, iba a tener que hacerlo yo misma para que lo matasen.

'' Voy a buscar a Dale. '' La rubia se levantó sonriendo mirando la cara del líder del grupo, mientras yo me debatía entre si ir a cortarle la cabeza a Randall o quedarme sentada. Prefería quedarme sentada.

'' Carl, entra. '' Lori miró fijamente con su mirada de 'estoy seria por que no has hecho lo que un buen líder haría' a Rick y Carl asintió. '' Obedece, por favor. '' Por raro que pareciese, Carl obedeció, pillándome por sorpresa.

'' Carl nos siguió. '' Yo desde mi silla me dedicaba a escuchar en silencio la conversación de la gente ajena, mientras yo me dejaba acariciar el pelo. '' Él quería verlo, no pude…'' Rodé los ojos y me levanté de la silla, Carol me miró con esa cara que siempre me ponía, parecía mi madre.

'' Tranquilo…'' Lori abrazó a Rick y me lanzó una mirada que no me gustó nada, pero la ignoré, solo me giré escuchando los ruidos de la noche, grillos, ramas que se movían, el sonido del fuego y sus colores… Y finalmente, creo que todos escuchamos un grito. Nos miramos todos y antes de que Rick articulara palabra yo ya había empezado a correr como si me fuese la vida en ello, bueno, quizá si me iba la vida en ello, pensé en quién sería, y pensé que ojalá fuese Shane.

Llegué demasiado tarde, lo vi perfectamente, vi a Dale en el suelo con un caminante encima, vi la sangre de un amigo, quizá el único al que no le importaba que fuese una total zorra con todos, o al menos, lo disimulaba muy bien. Saqué la katana a tal velocidad que escuché como partía el aire en dos, y en menos de un segundo, me di cuenta que Daryl ya había quitado al caminante de encima y lo había matado.

'' ¡Aquí!'' Levanté mis brazos y salté, moviéndome para todos lados, no quería verlo, no quería admitir que Dale estaba lleno de sangre, como había podido contemplar antes de girarme.

'' Aguanta amigo. '' Escuché a Daryl detrás de mi, supuse que estaría con Dale, aguantándole la mano o algún rollo gay de estos, pero no, estaba justo detrás de mi, imitándome.

'' Dios mio. '' Rick y el grupo llegaron en cuestión de segundos, y el primero se tiró al suelo, al lado de Dale, golpeando su mejilla para que no cayese en un desmayo, y posiblemente en coma. '' Mírame, amigo. '' No sé de dónde saqué las fuerzas para mirar, pero lo hice, y ojalá no lo hubiese hecho nunca, primero vi el temblor que poseía a Dale y después me fijé en el agujero rojo que había en su estómago, la camiseta desgarrada, los órganos, todo. Guardé la katana y me puse las manos en la cabeza, horrorizada. '' ¡Traed a Hershell! ¡Ha perdido mucha sangre y hay que operarlo!''

Vi las caras del grupo, todos se arremolinaban frente a Dale, que apenas aguantaba más, Rick gritaba y Andrea lloraba, y yo también lloraba, con las manos en la cabeza y dando vueltas, hasta que me tiré al suelo de rodillas, aguantándome el pecho con los antebrazos, me dolía demasiado.

'' ¿Qué ha pasado?'' Hershell llegó a los cinco segundos, nadie le respondió, lo vio por el mismo así que se tiró al suelo, observando el agujero rojo.

'' ¿Podemos trasladarlo?''

'' No podrá aguantar. '' Hershell miró a Rick, que se había tirado al lado de él, con la mirada triste y desamparada.

'' Pues lo haremos aquí, ¡Glenn! Tú vuelve a la casa…'' Hershell se levantó al mismo tiempo que Rick y le puso una mano en el hombro, negando. Noté a alguien a mi lado, llorando igual o peor que yo, era Carol, y mi impulso fue abrazarla, muy fuerte, como si no me quisiese despegar de ella o me quisiese fusionar.

Escuchaba a todos llorando, a los hombres incluidos, a Carl y después como lloraba yo, era un sonido feo por naturaleza, y eso empeoraba las cosas, levanté la mirada para ver a Rick aguantando la pistola, con Shane detrás diciéndole que lo hiciese, no pudo, se moría y no pudo dispararle. Bajé la mirada y cerré los ojos, dejando que cayesen las lágrimas como una cascada.

Paré de llorar cuando escuché el tiro que había acabado con Dale, alguien le había disparado, y lo peor fue cuando me di cuenta de quién había sido, no había sido difícil, siempre era él el que hacía el trabajo pesado, y eso debía cambiar.


	5. 5

'' Dale te podía llegar muy dentro, a mí me había llegado, por que no tenía miedo a decir lo que pensaba y lo que sentía, y eso es tan poco frecuente, como valiente. Siempre que tomaba una decisión, miraba a Dale, y le veía mirándome con esa expresión, esa que todos hemos visto en un momento u otro. No siempre sabía lo que pensaba, pero él sabía lo que pensábamos nosotros, veía a los demás tal como eran, sabía cosas sobre nosotros, la verdad, sabía como éramos. Al final solo hablaba de perder la humanidad, dijo que el grupo se había roto, y la mejor forma de honrarle es juntándonos de nuevo, dejar a un lado nuestras diferencias y luchar juntos. Dejar de auto compadecernos y tomar el control de nuestras vidas, nuestra seguridad y nuestro futuro. No nos hemos roto, y se lo demostraremos. '' Miré a Rick seria, se estaba pasando con la palabrería, quería saltar en esa camioneta azul pitufo y matar a esos cabrones que se habían llevado a Dale. '' Desde ahora, actuaremos como él quería, ese será nuestro homenaje a Dale. '' Rick flexionó sus rodillas y miró a la tumba, para luego largarse de ahí con paso firme, mientras los demás, nos dispersábamos, unos hacia la camioneta y otros hacia la casa.

'' ¿Dónde voy?'' Me acerqué a Andrea y me señaló a la parte trasera, donde T-Dog ya estaba subido y miraba hacia arriba, pensativo.

Íbamos cinco, Cateto, el sargento orejotas, la rubia y T, por mucha gente que fuésemos, el silencio era horrible, y yo solo giraba la cabeza para mirar a Daryl, que me devolvía la mirada, noté que estaba raro, muy raro, pero dejé que se auto torturara con lo de Dale.

Ese día volví al campamento con la camisa llena de sangre y los nervios y la adrenalina por las nubes.

'' Wow, catorce en una casa, al menos hará calor…'' Comenté mirando a Andrea, que me dedicó una mini sonrisa, no esperaba menos, era lo mejor de estar apretujados, sobretodo con el olor a humanidad.

'' Estaremos apretados. '' Rick me miró y yo levanté una ceja a causa del sol, me reflejaba en la cara.

'' No te preocupes por eso…'' Hershell miró al líder y se puso las manos en los bolsillos. '' Pero con el arroyo y la ciénaga secándose…''

'' Tener cincuenta cabezas de ganado es como tocar la campana de la cena…'' Maggie se colocó bien el cinturón y miró atrás.

'' Es cierto… Debí dejar que entrarais en la casa…''

'' Bien, vamos a poner los vehículos en cada salida, mirando hacia la carretera, vamos a necesitar una talaya en el molino y otra en el pajar, ahí. '' Rick señaló el pajar, de donde Sophia había salido. '' Así veremos la propiedad a ambos lados… T-Dog, vigila el perímetro de la casa, pon atención a quién entra y quién sale. ''

'' ¿Y quién hará la guardia?'' T-Dog me echó una rápida mirada, me tocaría no dormir a mí.

'' Daryl, Auryn y tu tendréis que hacer las dos cosas. '' Quise matar a Rick internamente, no sé por qué narices me había metido en las guardias, con lo bien que se estaba durmiendo, rápidamente recordé el por qué, para molestar al cateto, que me miró posiblemente con los mismos pensamientos que yo, y luego me hizo la señal para empezar a vigilar.

Acababa de escuchar un cotilleo, por fin, Shane estaba resentido por la nueva relación entre Daryl y Rick, y eso le molestaba, ya que él quería al chaval ese muerto y no vivo.

'' Espérame en la entrada, voy a aparcar la moto. '' Asentí y me senté en las escaleras, apoyando mi cabeza en mis manos.

'' Auryn, ¿quieres que ponga tus cosas en algún sitio?'' Me giré para encontrar a Glenn a mi lado, con mi mochila en una mano.

'' Donde tú quieras, Pikachu. '' Asintió y me volvía a girar, esperando a Daryl, me estaba quedando helada, no tenía chaqueta y no veía el momento a que Glenn fuese a la ciudad y me trajese una.

'' Vamos. '' Levanté la mirada y asentí, viendo al cateto más serio de lo habitual, pero aun así, me levanté con pocas ganas y le seguí, con la katana en la espalda. '' ¿No vas a decir nada? ''

'' No lo creo. '' Negué y fruncí los labios, para luego mirarlo, íbamos tranquilamente hasta el final del prado y luego daríamos una vuelta completa a la casa, como siempre hacíamos en las guardias.

'' Mejor para el mundo. '' Asentí y me moría por dentro el moflete, me estaba buscando las cosquillas, pero pasé monumentalmente, tuve un escalofrío y empecé a temblar, estaba viniendo un aire demasiado frío para la época que era, apenas era noviembre y creía que me moría de frío. '' ¿Con frío?'' Miró mi brazo con los pelitos de punta y lo acarició.

'' No, mis pelitos solo están excitados. '' Rodé los ojos y le miré, había hecho una mueca seria pero a la vez que denotaba un punto de humor.

'' ¿Quieres mi chaleco?'' Negué, un chaleco no me iba a proteger del frío, al menos los brazos. '' Qué tonta eres. ''

'' Un chaleco no me va a proteger del frío, idiota. '' Me froté los brazos con las manos y le vi levantar los hombros. '' Bueno, vale, solo porque mola. '' Asintió mirándome y me la cedió, observando como me la ponía.

'' Te va gigantesca. '' Me la puso bien y yo le miré, ofreciéndole la mejor sonrisa que tenía.

'' Gracias, cateto. ''

'' De nada, Auryn. '' Levanté las cejas y sonreí en mi interior, a veces, Daryl podía llegar a ser bueno, y otras veces, parecía incluso que le importaba, se puso la ballesta cruzada y paró, mirándome.

'' ¿Qué?'' Avancé un poco más y él empezó a caminar a mi paso.

'' Te conté cosas de mi pasado, y yo no sé ni en qué trabajabas. '' Solté un bufido y me coloqué la katana.

'' Ahora no importa. '' Levanté los hombros y seguimos caminando en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que decidí ser un poco mejor con él. '' Era cobradora. '' Me miró con las cejas levantadas y yo asentí. '' Si tienes deudas, una empresa me contrata y me paga por encontrarte, como un comité de morosos. '' Miré a Daryl, que hizo esa mueca tan rara.

'' Pensaba que serías algo más repipi, como abogada o profesora. '' Miré al bosque y negué.

'' No, solo cobradora. ¿Tú?'' Hice una señal con la cabeza y suspiró, mirándome con la cara del siglo.

'' Mecánico. '' Asentí sonriendo, había acertado de hace mucho tiempo, sinceramente, son los hábitos.

'' Tenías cara de mecánico, o al menos de pintor de brocha gorda. '' Asintió mirándome.

'' También hacía eso, bueno, antes. '' Sonreía para mi misma, si, era cobradora y se me daba bien saber lo que era la gente antes de esta mierda, por ejemplo, a Glenn se le notaba en la cara que era repartidor de pizzas y a Dale que era vendedor de seguros o de coches.

'' Y tu hermano era militar, y había ido a la cárcel, estoy completamente segura. '' Miré hacia atrás vigilando, pero no había un solo caminante.

'' Muy lista. '' Acabando el perímetro, nos encontramos en silencio, miré a la casa y vi a Rick mirándonos, solo faltaba T-Dog, que habría ido por el otro lado. '' Me necesitan, iré a… Hablar con Rick…'' ¿Era su imaginación lo el cateto la había mirado con cara de enamorado? Sería su imaginación, pero si fuese verdad, dejaría que la empotrara contra un árbol.

'' Vale, catetito. '' Le mandó un beso y antes de que se fuese, le dio el chaleco, iba a mirar a ver si alguien le dejaba alguna camisa, si no, robaría una a Daryl.

Efectivamente, le robé una que SI tenía mangas, me pareció lo suficientemente raro, ya que o se comía las mangas o las enterraba, pero tenía más de tres y supongo que por una que cogiese no se molestaría. Salí de su tienda y me lo encontré de narices, mirándome fijamente.

'' ¿Me la dejas?'' Sonreí con la mejor cara que podía poner en ese momento y asintió, con pesadez, pero asintió, me giré a ver la casa y vi a Rick y a Shane hablando. '' Vaya, vaya, Dixon huyendo de la mejor amiga celosa de Rick…''

'' Yo no estoy huyendo. ''

'' No, si se nota, ¿qué excusa has puesto, voy a mear?'' Me miró con los ojos entreabiertos, había acertado de pleno. '' Dios, que básico. ''

'' Cállate. '' Crucé mis brazos en el pecho y miré un segundo a la casa, donde los dos amigos, no tan amigos, discutían.

'' ¿Cómo lo haréis?'' Se giró y me miró muy de cerca para mi gusto, pero tampoco le iba a pegar y a salir corriendo como una colegiala, no, Auryn Winters, eres demasiado mayor para esas tonterías.

'' Lo dejaremos en Senoia. '' Miró otra vez a Rick y luego a mí. '' Shane me mira muy raro, fíjate, me quiere ver muerto. ''

'' Es posible, piensa que acaba de perder a su mejor amigo, y tu, señor cateto, has sido el responsable. '' Le señalé con el dedo y le pinche el pecho, culpándolo.

'' Yo no he hecho nada. '' Luego se giró y rompió el contacto visual, cogiendo unas cuantas flechas.

'' Lo sé, solo que Shane piensa que si, y eso es malo para ti. '' Pensé mejor, si quería a Daryl muerto ya lo hubiese hecho, y posiblemente Shane estuviese ya muerto, no, no era eso. '' Rick…'' Caí en cuenta de lo que era, no era por Rick, era por Lori.

'' ¿Decías?'' Negué y me giré corriendo, sin decir nada, debía avisar a Rick. '' ¿Auryn?''

Me vio corriendo hacia la casa, eso seguro, debía avisar a Rick antes que Shane pusiese una bala en su cabeza, y yo la espada en su cráneo. Cuando llegué, me encontré con un montón de madera en mis manos que Lori acababa de poner, para clavar en las ventanas, pero lo tiré al suelo con la promesa de hacer lo después.

'' ¿Has visto a Rick?'' Glenn se giró y señaló el pajar, yo solo asentí y seguí corriendo, cuando llegué, lo vi en el pajar con Carl, los dos me miraron. '' ¡Rick, baja! Es importante. '' En menos de un minuto, Rick estaba delante de mi con cara de preocupación. '' Rick, debes tener cuidado con Shane. ''

'' Lo sé, lo he notado también. '' Rick flexiono las rodillas y miró al suelo, yo también, pero si flexionar las rodillas. '' No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero me intentó matar, con un hierro. ''

'' Rick, no puedes quedarte solo con él, podría ser muy violento. '' Puse mis manos en su hombro y luego me fui, dispuesta a clavar tablones de madera en las ventanas.

_Hey chicas! Aqui TammyRoss, no es un aviso ni nada, solo quería saber si os gusta la nueva foto del libro, yo creo, personalmente, que es perfecta para esta novela :)_


	6. 6

Me dolían las manos de tanto clavar clavos, me dolían los pies por que se me había caído una plancha de madera en el pie y también odiaba al mundo por obligarme a hacer eso.

'' Vamos, lo estás haciendo genial. '' Carol me ayudaba a poner bien la madera y además me aguantaba mientras me quejaba del mundo. '' Pareces la versión femenina de Daryl. ''

'' ¿Yo? La versión femenina del rey de los catetos, por dios. '' Fingí un escalofrío y Carol me sonrío, como si fuese mi madre, y más o menos por edad no podría serlo, sería como mi hermana mayor, ya que le contaba unos 36 años, y yo apenas llegaba a los 30. Reímos una vez en voz baja y Andrea llegó, corriendo y agitada.

'' No está. '' Carol y yo nos miramos un segundo, perplejas.

'' ¿Quién no está?'' Miré a Andrea, que parecía que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca.

'' Randall, no está. '' Cambié de cara y empecé a correr junto a Andrea, hacia el establo.

Me encontré con Daryl, T-Dog y Rick, que miraban dentro y fuera del establo, vi el cerrojo en el suelo, luego vi la sangre en el suelo donde Randall solía estar, pero nada más.

'' Las esposas siguen cerradas, habrá sacado las manos. '' Rick salió del establo y los demás lo miramos, habían llegado Carol y Hershell, pero yo seguía mirando al techo, las bigas estaban muy separadas, vi la escalera y salté para cogerla, estaba muy alta. Subí con cuidado y vi agujeros en las bigas, lo suficientemente grandes como para que un chaval como Randall cupiese.

'' Rick, creo que sé cómo ha salido. '' Bajé por las escaleras y señalé al techo. '' Las bigas son lo suficientemente grandes como para que Randall cupiese, así que supongo que habrá salido por ahí. ''

'' ¡Rick! ¡Rick!'' Nos giramos todos hacia Shane, que venía con la nariz llena de sangre, y por lo que parecía, también la tenía rota.

'' ¿Qué ha pasado?'' Lori gritó mirando a Shane, con cara de preocupación.

'' ¡Va armado, tiene mi pistola!'' Tras varias preguntas de preocupación de Carl, Shane siguió avanzando. '' Estoy bien, pero ese cabrón tiene mi pistola, apareció de la nada y me dio con una roca. ''

'' Hershell, T-Dog, llevaos a todo el mundo a la granja, Glenn, Daryl, venid conmigo. '' Asentimos todos con cara de preocupación, incluida yo, que estaba viendo venir lo peor.

'' ¡Dejadle ir! ¿No es eso lo que queríais?'' Cogí la mano de Carol y negué suavemente, mientras Shane se le acercaba con cara de pocos amigos.

'' ¡El plan era dejarle ir, no soltarlo en nuestra casa y armado! '' Me puse entre Shane y Carol, parecía que iba a explotar y lo iba a hacer con Carol, que no tenía culpa alguna.

'' No vayáis, ya sabéis lo que puede pasar. '' Paré a Carol en media frase negando, pero los cuatro que iban a buscar a Randall ya estaban en la línea de bosque.

Habían pasado casi cinco horas y no podía más, eran las tres de la mañana más o menos y aún no habían vuelto, Andrea me miró con la misma cara y asintió, a la vez, nos levantamos.

'' No puedo más, voy a buscarlos. '' Asentí y empecé a salir por la puerta, pero Lori me frenó.

'' Podrían estar en cualquier parte, y si Randall vuelve, os necesitaremos. '' Miré la puerta y suspiré, poniéndome al lado de Andrea, que me miró confusa, justo cuando íbamos a sentarnos, la puerta crujió, y Glenn y Daryl entraron.

'' ¿Rick y Shane no han vuelto?'' Daryl me lanzó una mini mirada y yo negué, las caras que llevaban no eran muy calmadas, más bien estaban muy tensos. '' Oímos un tiro. ''

'' Encontrarían a Randall. '' Glenn negó y todos les miramos, confusos.

'' Lo encontramos nosotros. '' Me giré para mirar a Daryl, mordiéndome el moflete por dentro, haciendo una mueca muy rara.

'' ¿Le habréis encerrado, no?'' Me animé a preguntar, cruzándome de brazos y apoyando el peso en una pierna.

'' Era un caminante. '' Glenn quería hablar, pero todas las respuestas las respondía Daryl, mirándome a los ojos, me daba miedo.

'' Lo mataríais, supongo. '' Miré al suelo y le volví a mirar. '' Y al que le convirtió. ''

'' No, lo raro es que… No estaba mordido, ni arañado. Solo el cuello partido. '' Levanté las cejas, confusa, no entendía nada de lo que Glenn había dicho, eso era imposible, si en teoría lo que te mata son los mordiscos o los arañazos, o la saliva, o si te salpica sangre en una herida… Joder, hasta los mocos de zombi te transforman en una puta come carne humana.

'' Lo raro es que las huellas de Shane y las de Randall estaban las unas encima de las otras, y Shane no rastrea. '' Asentí aun divagando sobre la transformación zombi-humano.

'' Por favor, ¿puedes salir, buscar a Rick y a Shane y averiguar que está pasando?'' Lori tocó el hombro de mi cateto y este asintió, yo fui detrás como si me lo hubiese pedido a mí.

''Glenn, quédate aquí, voy yo con él. '' Daryl miró atrás y me encontró mirándole con cara seria, demasiado seria de lo normal.

Salimos en silencio de la casa y dimos solo tres pasos, unos pocos metros, pero paramos en seco, con los ojos como platos, y me sorprendí el doble al ver a Daryl con la boca abierta y los ojos casi desorbitados, nos miramos un segundo y volvimos atrás, a la casa.

'' Chicos, siento… Joder… Estamos jodidos. '' Era la primera vez que tartamudeaba en una frase, pero lo que acababa de ver no era normal, no lo había contado con precisión, pero a simple vista veía docenas, incluso el número podía llegar a cien bichos de esos.

'' Patricia, apaga las luces. '' Hershell miró la horda desde la puerta de la casa, yo estaba que me moría de nervios, básicamente por los sonidos guturales, me ponían muy nerviosa.

'' Quizá pasen de largo. ''

'' No, un grupo como este destrozaría la casa. '' Daryl me miró y luego miró a Glenn de paso, rodé por vigesimotercera vez los ojos, el cateto era un acosador.

'' Carl no está. '' Me giré para ver a Lori mirando al infinito, casi llorando, ese niño era un maníaco, siempre fuera de la casa, ¿tan difícil era, joder? '' Estaba arriba, pero ya no está''

'' Tal vez se haya escondido. ''

'' No pienso irme sin mi hijo. ''

'' ¡Tranquila, lo encontraremos!'' Y con eso, Lori y Carol se largaron dentro de la casa.

Lo siguiente fue el reparto de armas, para mí inútil, ya que no sabía usar una pistola, me limitaba a la katana, miré la pistola plateada con preocupación, ni siquiera sabía cargarla. El plan era matar a los que pudiésemos y a los demás alejarlos con los coches, pero no sabía yo si era buena idea. Después de eso yo iba la primera, escoltando hacia los coches, que miraban a las salidas, maté a siete bichos, cortando cabezas como si fuese mí oficio.

'' Yo iré andando. '' Paré en seco sabiendo que se me daba bien matar a bichos con la katana, desde el suelo, no disparar como una cobarde.

'' ¿Estás segura?'' Daryl me lanzó una mirada, y yo le cogí el brazo, le acerqué bruscamente y le besé, confusa, pero no iba a dejar que me matasen por un beso.

'' Si salimos vivos de esto, me debes un polvo. '' Me miró con la misma confusión que yo había tenido en la cara minutos después y asintió, le guiñé un ojo y salí corriendo, delante de la granja, donde Hershell disparaba, demasiado arriesgado para mi gusto.

Empecé a clavar espadazos a bocajarro, sin pensar, solo veía las cabezas cortadas que caían al suelo, para luego seguir gimiendo, se me empezaban a acercar demasiados caminantes, y yo empezaba a estar cansada, y justo cuando de esos caminantes solo quedaba uno, la espada se me atasco en el cráneo de uno.

'' No, vamos. '' Sacudí la espada en el cráneo mientras el caminante, que antes había sido un médico, por la bata y la ropa verde bañada en sangre, se acercaba, quedaban dos metros, un metro y medio, y finalmente, de derrumbó a medio metro, para dejar ver a Rick, pistola humeante en mano y a Carl, con Hershell, cogí mejor la espada y la saqué, haciendo mucha fuerza, del cráneo que casi me costaba la vida.

'' ¡Vamos!'' Asentí y corrí detrás de ellos, casi llorando, no iba a derrumbarme por un bicho.

Ya en el coche me permití asustarme un poco más, noté como las piernas me temblaban, también como las manos no me respondían, y como mi boca no articulaba palabra, por mucho que la abriese y cerrase, como si pudiese hablar.

Paramos justo donde las provisiones de Sophia estaban, justo donde las dejamos, sin que nadie las tocase, fui la primera en salir del coche, con la espada por delante, no me iba a arriesgar.

'' Espera, ¿y mamá? Dijiste que estaría aquí, ¡tenemos que volver a buscarla!'' Carl miró a todos lados buscando a su madre, que dudaba que estuviese, ahora estábamos todos separados, no había manera de volvernos a encontrar, y eso significaba que no volvería a ver a la rubia, a Pikachu o al cateto, y tampoco volvería a ver a Carol. Me llevé las manos a la boca, no, me quise convencer a mí misma, seguro que vendría, pero una pequeña parte de mí me recordaba que no volverían nunca, y eso me removía las entrañas.

'' Carl…'' Rick intentó calmar a su hijo, pero este estaba fuera de sus cabales.

'' ¡No! ¡Qué estás haciendo! ¿¡Por qué escapamos!?'' Miré atrás esperando que alguien llegase, pero nadie lo hacía, ¿y si nadie había escapado, solo nosotros? Entonces me di cuenta de que Carl y yo derramábamos unas cuantas lágrimas a la misma vez, solo que él se fue al coche, para poder estar solo, y yo en ese momento no quería estar sola, por raro que pareciese.

'' Rick, espera. '' Detuve a Rick para que no siguiese a su hijo, necesitaba estar solo, me miró y luego miró al suelo.

'' Rick, debes poner a tu hijo a salvo, yo esperaré aquí a mis hijas y a los demás. '' Hershell me cortó y Rick negó yendo hacia un lado, volví a mirar atrás, por si acaso. '' Conozco algunos sitios, nos encontraremos luego en uno de ellos. ''

'' ¿Cuál? ¿Qué sitio es seguro?'' Me miró durante un segundo y luego miró a Hershell, me empezaba a no encontrar bien, me giré y caminé unos segundos, mirando al horizonte de donde habíamos venido, el viento me dio en la cara, desordenándome el pelo, y cerré los ojos, durante un segundo.

'' _Hola, cateto menor. '' Me miró sentado desde una silla de camping, no quería parecer borde ni nada, al fin y al cabo, me había salvado, y debería agradecérselo._

'' _Hola, zorra malcriada. '' Rodé los ojos y me senté a su lado, conté la gente que formaba nuestro 'pequeño' grupo, más que nada por que éramos tres. El cateto mayor, el cateto menor y yo, la que daba un poco de alegría al grupo._

'' _¿Qué haces?'' Miré lo que tenía entre manos, un palito, un puto palito, y el payaso lo estaba tallando._

'' _Flechas. '' _

'' _Uh, con que hombre de pocas palabras, ¿eh?'' No me respondió, solo se metió en su mundo de fantasía especial para catetos y me ignoró, igual que su hermano, que no paraba de limpiar su rifle, y cada vez que pasaba la esponjita por el tubo ese de los rifles, ya que mi capacidad para disparar y entender las partes de una pistola eran limitadas, me miraba con cara de pervertido._

_Suspiré, si esta iba a ser mi vida con Cateto y Cateto Júnior, mi vida iba a ser muy silenciosa, y muy aburrida._

Sonreí ante el recuerdo, recordando los primero días en el bosque, a pesar de molestarle y las cosas malas que le hacía, Daryl no era tan malo, sacudí mi cabeza, no era Daryl, era el cateto. Miré adelante, había un bicho, acercándose a mi, no vacilé, saqué la espada y le partí el cráneo en dos, de un corte. Después de eso, me giré y vi a los tres hombres detrás del coche, intentando no disparar a un bicho que pasaba por ahí, y no me había dado cuenta de su existencia.


	7. 7

'' Rick, saca ahora mismo a Carl de aquí. '' Me acerqué a ellos con paso firme cuando el caminante había pasado, ignorando como Hershell decía lo mismo que yo.

'' Pero Lori, y los demás. '' Negué y le cogí las mejillas, mirándolo a los ojos.

'' Rick, creo que debes abrir ya los…'' Me paré en seco, cayendo en un silencio atento, soltando las mejillas de Ricky mirando a la carretera, no podía ser, era todo demasiado bueno, escuchaba la moto, y coches, abrí la boca, sorprendida y confusa a la vez, era como si hubiesen vuelto de nuevo a la vida.

Sonreí, estaban todos, o eso parecía, tres vehículos, dos coches y la moto, vi a Carol, que me miraba, vi al cateto, que miraba donde aparcar con la lengua fuera, como si costase mucho, me fijé el dos demás coches, Glenn y T-Dog conducían, cuando finalmente pararon, nos acercamos, y sin dudarlo, recibí el abrazo de Carol, que me besó la cabeza, tranquilizándome, vi como Rick y Daryl se daban la mano, como hermanos. Giré mi cabeza hacia Daryl y me miró, con una mueca extraña.

'' Gracias. '' Susurré, casi inaudible, solo se me notaba en los labios, asintió y se levantó de la moto, y cuando estuve delante de mí, me acerqué y lo abracé, esperando a que no me correspondiese, tardó los suyo y noté como sus manos se movían nerviosamente, como si no supiese abrazar, pero finalmente lo hizo, y me solté a los pocos segundos. '' Gracias por volver, gracias por traer a Carol. '' Asintió y me giré a Carol, abrazándola de nuevo, sintiendo que las fuerzas volvían a mi, y, raramente, volvía a sentir una cosa nueva, la esperanza, lo que nunca había sentido en las cuatro paredes húmedas que formaban mi habitación del orfanato, lo que había sentido durante nueve meses y en dos días había perdido, ahora, sentía lo que era estar esperanzada.

'' ¿Cómo los has encontrado?'' Rick se giró, mirando al cateto, que estaba a mi lado, tieso como una rama.

'' Vi las luces de un coche que zigzagueaba, y supe que tenía que ser un conductor asiático. '' Reímos ante el comentario, cosa que hizo que Daryl relajase la postura, como si fuese muy difícil relajarse para él.

'' Qué gracioso. '' Glenn se puso las manos en los bolsillos y miró al suelo sonriendo, tenía un rifle más grande que su pierna, y eso me hacía más gracia, busqué a Andrea con la mirada, buscando su sonrisa o su risa, pero no todo era perfecto, y mi sonrisa se borró en el acto.

'' ¿Dónde está Andrea?'' Miré a T-Dog, luego a Glenn, pero ninguno me respondió, solo miraron al suelo.

'' Me salvó a mi, y la perdí. '' Carol me miró y miré al suelo, evitando el contacto visual con cualquiera, Lori preguntó por Shane, pero el silencio fue tan tenso e incómodo que me imaginé el destino de Shane.

'' La vimos caer. '' T-Dog miró al centro del grupo, con la mirada perdida, pero yo seguía cogiéndome el brazo derecho, mientras lo acariciaba, y miraba al suelo, entristecida por la pérdida de la que podría ser una de las mejores amigas que había tenido, bueno, solo había tenido cuatro amigas, y las consideraba las mejores. Beth rompió a llorar, después de acordarse de la muerte de Patricia y enterarse de que su novio, o lo que fuese estaba muerto. Me toqué la mejilla, notándola húmeda, ¿cuándo había empezado a llorar? Carol me miró, con una expresión de pena enorme.

'' ¿Estáis seguros de que visteis caer a Andrea?'' Todos se miraron, había demasiados caminantes y ninguno lo había visto.

'' Voy a buscarla. '' El cateto pasó por delante de mí, mirando a su moto. Rick se negó rotundamente, pero Daryl aun así, se subió a la moto. '' No podemos dejarla. ''

'' No sabemos si está allí. '' Lori me miró, como si fuese débil, con pena, fruncí los labios y me obligué a parar de llorar.

'' No está, no puede estar, o ha escapado, o está muerta. '' Rick miró a Daryl, que hizo su mueca personal y miró hacia adelante, viendo un caminante. '' Hay que moverse, todo está lleno de caminantes. ''

'' Deberíamos ir al este. ''

'' Y por comarcales, por mayor que sea la carretera, más capullos como este habrá. '' El cateto cogió la ballesta y se plantó en el medio del grupo, apuntando al bicho, que se acercaba, con un polo de pijo rosa a rombos, un atentado a la moda. '' ¿Adónde vas tu?'' _Clic_ y el bicho cayó al suelo, con una flecha en el ojo.

'' Debemos irnos, antes de que lleguen más, la súper moto atrae a los bichos de un kilómetro a la redonda. '' Me erguí y me acerqué a Rick, tocándole el hombro, luego, miré a Daryl, que había recuperado el palito.

'' Tienes razón, pongámonos en marcha. '' Rick asintió y fue al coche de donde había llegado, le siguieron, me quedé en medio, mientras la gente iba y venía, trasladando cosas de la camioneta azul al coche rojo, incluida gasolina y algunos recambios.

'' ¿Paseo en moto?'' Me giré, encontrándome al cateto detrás de mí, con cara de pervertido, bueno, con cara de Merle.

'' No, creo que iré con Rick. '' Me quedé parada, mirándolo, parecía que quería decir algo, pero no podía.

'' Sobre lo que dijiste antes…'' Se rascó la cabeza, mirándome, parecía que no me tomaba enserio.

'' Tranquilo, soy mujer de palabra. '' Observé como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, sonreí débilmente. '' Estás muy mono cuando te sonrojas, deberías hacerlo más a menudo. '' Me iba a ir, pero al das dos pasos me giré hacia él, que me miraba confuso, me puse bien su camisa, que ahora mismo tomaba como mía y le guiñé un ojo. '' Me queda mejor tu camiseta que a ti, eso para que lo tengas claro. '' Me giré mirando al coche y me metí dentro, justo al lado de Carl, que estaba entre Lori y yo.

En mi cabeza se repetía la canción del elefante que se balanceaba en una tela de araña desde hacía seis horas que llevábamos en el coche metidos, dando vueltas, volviendo por caminos y esquivando coches que estaban en medio de la carretera, quemados, abandonados o simplemente, al revés, pero ya que estábamos, cogíamos el combustible para seguir camino.

'' Mierda. '' Rick golpeó el volante, asustándome y sacándome de la repetición número setenta y dos de la canción del elefante.

'' ¿Qué pasa?'' Lori miró a su marido, confusa.

'' Llevamos en reserva más de una hora. ''

'' Asegúrate de que los demás lo sepan. '' T-Dog giró la cabeza a Rick y este tocó el claxon del coche, parando la caravana.

Salí del coche y casi me caigo, se me había quedado dormido un pie, y las estúpidas hormigas imaginarias me estaban paseando el pie, y no me gustaba nada, me acerqué al grupo intentando no caerme, pero casi lo hago, parecía un caminante, unos segundos después, y cuando ya estaba al lado de la gente, se me pasó.

'' ¿Y hacer noche aquí?'' Carol me miró, estaba helada, bueno, estábamos heladas, y yo, con la camisa, jodidamente fina.

'' Yo estoy helado. '' Carl habló con la voz temblorosa.

'' Haremos fuego, ¿verdad?'' No, iremos a bañarnos a un lago que haya por aquí cerca, si te parece, me arrepentí de no haberlo dicho, pero ya había otro tema de conversación: munición, no había, y eso era un problema, ya que la mayoría de gente del grupo disparaba.

'' Estableceremos un perímetro, y mañana saldremos a buscar gasolina. '' Rick miró a las caras del grupo, incluyéndome especialmente a mi, sabía que pasaría de las normas. Maggie iba a hablar, pero Rick la cortó. '' No nos separaremos, y menos con un coche. ''

'' Rick, ya estamos perdidos…'' Glenn dio un paso y se colocó a mi lado.

'' Mirad, sé que esto pinta mal, hemos perdido a muchos, pero nos hemos encontrado, estamos juntos, y seguiremos así. '' Lori abrazó a Carl bajo la mirada de Rick y continuó. '' Algún sitio seguro habrá, tiene que haberlo… ''

'' Rick, ocurre algo, hay caminantes por todos lados, están migrando o algo así. ''

'' Habrá algún sitio, no solo estar seguros, si no, donde prosperar, cultivar…Fortificar, escondernos, recuperarnos de esto, tener una vida otra vez.'' Rick se puso demasiado rojo y miró al horizonte. '' Esta noche acamparemos ahí. ''

'' ¿Y si llegan caminantes, o un grupo como el de Randall?'' Beth avanzó un poco en dirección a Rick.

'' Sabes que encontré a Randall, se transformó, sin mordisco ni arañazo. '' Rick abrió los ojos y noté que algo se le había pasado, o no nos había contado. '' Shane mató a Randall, estaba obsesionado con eso. '' No, con eso exactamente no, estaba obsesionado con Lori, y la manera más fácil de quitarse a Rick del medio era matando a Randall y llevarse a Rick para matarlo, pero algo no había salido bien, y el asesino fue el asesinado.

'' Estamos infectados. '' Creo que esas dos palabras pararon mi corazón durante tres segundos, lo intuía, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que eran los mordiscos, la saliva, pero no, era lo más obvio, transmisión aérea. '' En el CDC, Jenner me lo dijo. Sea lo que sea eso, lo tenemos todos. ''

'' ¿Y nunca nos has dicho nada?'' Empezaba a notar voces distantes, caí en mi pozo de pensamientos, solo miraba a Rick con desconfianza, una cosa así se dice.

Habían pasado dos horas, y me encontraba en el bosque, con mi katana, rajando un árbol, bajo la mirada del cateto, que me miraba dos metros a mi derecha.

'' O sea, si ahora me muero por que se me cae una rama encima me transformo en una puta come cerebros, ¿no?'' Paré mirando al árbol, ahora más roto que nunca, y el cateto, al notar un poco de calma se acercó.

'' Supongo, no sé como va. '' Rodé los ojos y empecé a sacar la corteza del árbol, que salía sin problemas, después de rajar tanto al árbol. '' Esto irá bien, volvamos. ''

'' Creo que habrá que dejarlo para más adelante. '' Empecé a seguir a Daryl para volver al campamento base, que constaba de diez mantas y una fogata, con los coches alrededor.

'' Será mejor. ''

'' Quizá cuando las cosas se relajen un poco, cuando encontremos ese lugar seguro, o no sé. '' Me encogí de hombros y le miré.

'' Entonces no haremos nada, cuando el grupo se relaje, será el momento. '' Reí por lo bajo y aguanté mejor el trozo de corteza que aguantaba.

'' Ay, catetito, quién iba a decirlo. '' Le toqué el hombro con la cabeza, ya que entre la katana y la corteza de árbol, o le pegaba una patada o un cabezazo. '' Tu y yo, haciendo cosas ilegales. '' Suspiré como si fuese bonito, y noté como sonreía, no muecas, sonreía.

'' ¿Cosas ilegales? Pides mucho, chica. '' Asentí, intentando que la broma se hiciese más notoria.

'' Oh si, se lo pido a todos los hombres. '' Reí por lo bajo otra vez hasta que se giró, mirándome fijamente.

'' No es gracioso. ''

'' Oh si, si lo es. '' Asentí y lo aparté con la mano, para continuar andando, pero antes de pasarlo, le di un cachete en el culo. '' Mmm, no está mal. ''

'' Para. ''

'' Vale, catetito. '' Miré hacia adelante y vi un grupo de cinco caminantes, entretenidos con alguna cosa encima de un árbol, posiblemente una ardilla, vi la cara de Daryl, su ardilla. '' ¿Nos los cargamos?'' Asintió y nos acercamos a los caminantes, sigilosamente, pero a medio camino nos vieron, y se acercaron a nosotros. Mi primera reacción fue tirar la corteza de árbol a uno de ellos, para luego, cortarle el cráneo, para cuando tenía a tres de los bichos muertos, Daryl ya tenía una ardilla muerta en la mano y dos cadáveres en el suelo. '' Gracias por la ayuda, cateto idiota. ''

'' No se merece. '' Arrancó la flecha de la ardilla y la puso en su 'bolso' de ardillas, por ahora el recuento era cinco, y con eso no llegábamos, y menos con una embarazada, algo me decía que como no encontrásemos refugio en invierno, las íbamos a pasar putas.

Miré al fuego tarareando en mi interior una canción bastante triste, un suicidio, y la canción era Princess Die, una de las pocas que me había atrevido a aprenderme en el piano y cantarla, me balanceé un poco sobre mis caderas y cerré los ojos, suspirando.

'' No estamos seguros con él. '' Escuché a Carol hablando, pero no abrí los ojos, estaba demasiado cansada. '' Ocultarnos algo así. ''

'' Conmigo se ha portado bien. '' Moví la cabeza hacia Daryl, pero tampoco abrí los ojos.

'' Eres solo su esbirro. ''

'' ¿Qué quieres?'' Dios, pedí a Carol mentalmente que no fuese a por Daryl, no quería odiar a nadie más que no fuese Lori, y menos a Carol.

'' Un hombre honorable. ''

'' Rick es honorable. '' Asentí recuperando el hilo de mi canción, hundiéndome en mis pensamientos, y no sé como lo hice, pero me desplomé al suelo, dormida, y noté unas manos que me palmeaban las mejillas, gritando mi nombre, abrí los ojos.

'' Tengo sueño, no me molestéis. '' Escuché como preguntaban si estaba mordida, y la respuesta fue no, después de notar como me manoseaban, noté que me comprobaban el pulso y la fiebre, y dejé de notar cosas, solo caí rendida, y posiblemente, roncando como un tronco.


	8. 8

Venga, a bombo y platillo, así es como lo definiría clarísimamente, el golpe seco que dio la puerta seguro que atrajo a caminantes de las habitaciones de esa casa, la número cincuenta desde que la dictadura de Rick empezó, solo con decir que lo primero que hice fue clavarle mi espada a un caminante con cara de retrasado. Rompiendo un cristal en el proceso, seguí hacia delante, con mal humor, no había dormido, había que proteger el fuerte, y una mierda, incluso Daryl había dormido más que yo.

Pasé al salón, en silencio, observando cada objeto, cada detalle, quizá un detalle me costaba la vida, y no me iba a arriesgar, escuché sonidos que venían de detrás de una puerta, me acerqué sigilosamente, y al abrí, para luego apartarme y pegar un bote del susto, maldito cateto, era omnipresente. Me sonrío, posiblemente riéndose de mi expresión de susto y yo le saqué la lengua, cambiando mi expresión a una más calmada. Observé como salía y me metí en la habitación de donde Daryl había salido, era como un pasillo lleno de cosas, tales como ropa o pañuelos, cogí uno y me lo até a la cintura, para Carol.

Di un pequeño rodeo por la casa y llegué al recibidor, donde los dos caminantes que habíamos matado estaban el uno encima del otro, entré al salón donde había entrado a la primera vez y me apoyé en el marco de la puerta, en silencio. Glenn me miró y se sentó en una silla, al lado de Maggie, Carl abrió unas latas, creo que eran de comida de perro, pero en realidad tenía hambre, y no era la primera vez que comía eso.

Miré al suelo, viendo plumas marrones, levanté una ceja y busqué con la mirada al culpable, el cateto estaba desplumando a un búho, como si fuese una de sus famosas ardillas, pobrecitas.

Salté cuando Rick tiró la lata al suelo, dando un golpe muy bestia, creí que todos permanecieron normales, pero a mi me estaba empezando a dar angustia y estaba temblando, se ve que aún le tenía miedo a los golpes contra la pared o a los portazos, no por el ruido, si no por los golpes que recibía en mi infancia.

Más caminantes, y otra vez a correr, rodé los ojos y salí de la casa la primera, katana en mano, no tardé mucho en llegar al coche, un cateto móvil, el doble de alto que yo, que casualmente había encontrado yo, pero Daryl lo arregló y se llevó el mérito. Idiota.

Iba yo con Carl, en silencio, y las veces que hablábamos, que no eran pocas, jugábamos al veo-veo o alguna tontería, más que nada para no deprimirlo, más aún, además de ir los últimos, que era más divertido, nos reíamos de Daryl, cuando la moto se quedaba medio pocha y tenía que frenar, y también nos reíamos de cuando la vejiga de Glenn no aguantaba más, éramos algo parecido a amigos.

'' Qué bonito es esto de no dormir. '' Comenté, estirándome y mirando a Carol, que me palmeó la barriga, haciéndome cosquillas.

'' Cuando lleguemos a algún lugar, dormirás. '' Negué, levantando mi mano un poco y bostezando.

'' Ya, claro, algún día te enseñaré a usar la katana, te encantará. '' Toqué el mango de la katana y sonreí. '' Quizá así me dejan dormir en paz. ''

'' Ya no tenemos donde ir. '' Rick llegó al mismo tiempo que Carol y yo, observé el mapa con los ojos entrecerrados, tenía ganas de roncar.

'' Cuando los grupos se reúnan si estaremos jodidos, pero de mientras podríamos volver a buscar en el sur. '' Señalé un circulo rojo, donde habíamos visto el primer grupo superpoblado.

'' No lo creo, 150 cabezas, ¿no?''

'' Si, más o menos. '' Miré a Glenn, que miraba a Daryl, que miraba al mapa, igual que yo, solo que yo no estaba por el tema. '' Quizá ahora son más. ''

'' Quizá el río los haya retrasado. ''

'' Nuestra única opción es dar la vuelta en la 27 y volver a Greenville. ''

'' Ya, pero ahí ya hemos estado. ''

'' Todo el invierno en círculos…'' Miré a Rick con escepticismo, quería dormir, y quedarme quieta en algún lugar durante dos horas seguidas.

'' Lo sé, cuando lleguemos giraremos al este, por ahí aun no hemos ido. No podemos ir de casa en casa, hay que encontrar un lugar donde permanecer un tiempo. ''

'' De acuerdo, deberíamos ir al arroyo, no tardaremos, tenemos que coger agua, luego ya la herviremos. '' Giré la cabeza para mirar a T-Dog y le seguí, necesitaba lavarme la cara.

El agua estaba completamente quieta y cristalina, como el lago de Carol, que me seguía con un cubo de ropa sucia, bufé, otra vez me iba a tocar lavar los calzoncillos y las bragas de los del grupo, genial. Carol y yo nos sentamos en la orilla del arroyo, con las tablas de lavar que habíamos usado siempre.

'' ¿Cansada quizá?'' Asentí sonriendo y cogiendo la primera pieza de ropa, por suerte era mía, una de mis camisetas.

'' Si, un poco, y con un poco me refiero a que no he dormido nada esta noche, es tan guay no dormir. '' Carol río, mirando la ropa, sonreí con su risa, ahora éramos inseparables, como si la conociese de toda la vida, esos últimos meses le demostré confianza y ella a mi, quizá ahora podía decir que tenía una amiga, y esa amiga cogió parte de mi personalidad, así que empezamos a ser casi iguales.

'' Te dije de hacer la guardia juntas, pero no quisiste, idiota. ''

'' Tu no dormiste hace dos días, el que la debería hacer es el cateto, se está poniendo muy vago. '' Con la tontería ya llevaba tres cositas lavadas, y las manos me dolían.

'' Pobrecito, no le llames así. '' Carol sonrío, mirando al agua.

'' ¿Te gusta?'' Sonreí, ella lo sabía todo, bueno, sabía lo que yo le había hecho a Daryl, y lo que él me había hecho a mi.

'' No, no, solo que me da un poco de pena. '' Puso las cosas en su cesta y se sentó, ella ya había acabado. '' Se le nota que te quiere, y tu le tratas fatal. ''

'' Ya lo sé, es poco disimulado. '' Acabé con mi parte y miré al arroyo, sonriendo, había tenido una idea. '' Yo en realidad también le quiero, pero es muy raro, seguro que si le dijese algo se rajaría y saldría corriendo como una puta. ''

'' Auryn, sois tan infantiles. '' Le golpeé el brazo y me levanté, extendí una mano, ofreciéndole ayuda, miré al sol, tapándome la cara.

'' ¿No hace calor aquí?'' Me quité la camiseta y sonreí, casi era abril y hacía mucho que no me daba un baño, más o menos cuatro días, y más o menos, hacía calor, normal, era Georgia.

'' ¿Qué haces, loca?'' Carol intentó taparme, pero yo ya estaba sin camiseta, mirando al agua. Tiré la camiseta al suelo y me quité los pantalones, que los tiré al lado.

'' Bañarme, ¿vienes?'' Di un paso hacia adentro del agua, noté el agua fría, muy fría, y eso hizo que un escalofrío corriese por todo mi cuerpo.

'' No lo sé, tendríamos que estar allí ya…'' Cogí sus manos y la metí un poco en el agua, pero se negó, luego miró atrás y se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones, sonriendo. '' Solo cinco minutos, eh. ''

Sonreí y me hice una coleta alta, era un mero intento de mantener mi pelo seco, cuando la tuve hecha, avancé más hacia adentro, pero lo más profundo que llegaba era por la rodilla, así que me giré a Carol y le sonreí, salpicándola.

'' ¡No!'' Carol se giró intentando protegerse, pero era imposible, el agua helada le dio en la espalda, soltó un grito de frío y me salpicó de nuevo, riendo.

'' ¡Para!'' Comencé a gritar como una loca, corriendo por el agua, pero Carol me seguía, salpicándome, no sé por que, pero miré a la orilla, a cinco metros de nosotras y vi a Rick y a Daryl, que tenían los brazos cruzados. Paré en seco y me puse seria, me iba a caer la del pulpo, miré a Carol, tenía la misma cara que yo.

'' Otro día repetimos. ''

'' Te cojo la palabra. '' Avanzamos hacia la orilla, mojadas, pero por suerte el pelo seguía más o menos intacto. Nos paramos delante de los dos hombres, que nos miraban serios. '' ¿Lo sentimos?''

'' ¿Qué lo sentís? Estábamos preocupados, T-Dog volvió solo, diciendo que estabais lavando ropa, y de repente escuchamos gritos, ¿estáis locas?'' Bajamos la mirada al suelo, sin salir del arroyo, la verdad, me sentía un poco incómoda sin la ropa y mojada, y me parecía raro. Daryl hizo una pausa cuando lo miré. '' Esto… Seguro que habéis atraído un montón de caminantes a la zona. ''

'' Vamos, tenemos que hablar todos. '' Rick se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección de donde habíamos venido.

'' Lo siento. '' Mentira, no lo sentía, pero iba a parecer que estaba arrepentida en mi interior, solo para que Daryl no se enfadase conmigo.

'' No, no lo sientes. '' Vale, estaba enfadado, otra vez, pero yo no había hecho nada, solo había gritado, y desaparecido, y vale, no era lo más seguro que hacer, pero él tampoco era mi padre, ni mi marido, ni siquiera era mi novio, solo era el cateto, uno de los que se preocupaban por mí.

'' En realidad no, pero tranquilo, te dejo de preocupar ya. '' Me agaché por mi ropa y me puse la camiseta, y luego los pantalones tejanos, justo después me senté en el suelo y me puse los calcetines y las botas, y todo eso bajo la mirada de un cateto atento, y un poco enfadado. '' Idiota. ''

'' Zorra. '' Pasé por su lado dándole en el hombro y recogiendo mi katana del suelo, miré a Carol y asentí, la vería arriba, ahora solo quería perder al cateto de vista.

Llegué y me junté al grupo, que estaba arremolinado delante de un mapa, como retrasados, me coloqué al lado de Glenn, que me miró serio, vale, había preocupado no solo al cateto, si no a todo el grupo.

'' Aquí, aquí volveremos a vivir. '' Miré al mapa, Rick señalaba un punto, y encima de ese punto ponía algo, Prisión Este. Ostias, ahora íbamos a jugar a ser convictos.


	9. 9

_Mi capítulo favorito desde que escribo esta historia, espero que os mole! :3_

Miré hacia todos lados, gemidos de bichos no paraban de sonar, y todos venían a un lugar concreto, la valla, y nos miraban, como subnormales. Rick no se demoró en abrir un hueco en la valla, pasé la valla detrás de Rick, para quedarme quieta mirando como cerraban el hueco con un alambre gordísimo. Miré a Daryl, que parecía seguir enfadado conmigo. Glenn salió corriendo y yo le seguí, iba última, con la katana sacada, un puto peligro.

'' ¡Daryl!'' Se puso a mi altura prácticamente, y yo sonreí. '' Lo mismo te digo que la última vez que nos enfrentamos a ESTO. ''

'' Eres rara. '' Me puse seria y empecé a correr más, adelantando a más gente, Carol, Carl, Lori, Beth, miré a Lori, se aguantaba la barriga mientras corría, me daba un poco de pena.

'' Es perfecto. '' Rick miró a la prisión, le miré desesperada, mi definición de perfecto era un lugar sin caminantes, y eso exactamente, no era un lugar libre de zombis. '' Si podemos cerrar esa verja, impidiendo que los otros puedan entrar ahí, podremos matar a estos pocos. '' Tarde, ya había empezado a clavar la katana en los cráneos de los bichos, con mala ostia. '' Auryn, para. '' Paré después de mirar como el último que había matado se caía al suelo. '' Esto será nuestro esta noche. ''

'' ¿Y cómo cerramos la verja?''

'' Dejádmelo a mi, soy el más ágil. '' Glenn miró a Rick, se le había subido a la cabeza eso.

'' Ni hablar, es un suicidio. '' Maggie le miró duramente, me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

'' Iré yo, cubridme y con la katana tendré suficiente. '' Di un paso hacia delante, mostrando la katana, que brillaba.

'' Tú me acompañarás, Glenn, tú, Maggie y Beth atraedlos hacia el otro lado. Daryl, vuelve a la otra torre, Carol, tienes buena puntería, no debéis gastar munición. Hershell, tú y Carl a esta torre, Auryn, tu cúbreme mientras yo cierro la valla. '' Asentimos todos y empezamos a esparcirnos, miré a Carol por última vez, asintió y se fue corriendo, mientras yo mataba unos cuantos más desde detrás de la verja.

'' Buena suerte, Rick. '' Me preparé para salir y sonreí a Lori, estaba nerviosa, se lo notaba, Rick se giró y me asintió, tenía una especie de ganchos en la mano y la pistola en la otra.

La puerta se abrió, recuerdo haber corrido, saltado, y cortado cabezas, recuerdo el ser casi comida por uno, también recuerdo como una flecha acabó con el caminante antes que acabase conmigo, recuerdo como llegamos a la torre, como observé, ahogándome, como acababan con todos los bichos.

'' ¡Lo hicimos, Auryn!'' Rick se giró sonriéndome, pero yo ya estaba en el suelo, sin respirar, mareada, dios, pensaba que iba a morir. '' ¡Auryn!'' Sonreí, no, no iba a morir, solo me iba a desmayar, espero.

'' Lo hicimos…'' Sonreí una última vez y cerré los ojos, escuchando los gritos de Rick, que me llamaba.

'' _¿Qué ha pasado?_'' Escuché la voz preocupada de Carol, supuse que era ella la que me tocaba el pelo.

'' _Se ha desmayado, solo eso. _'' Hershell sonó detrás de ella, sería el que me comprobaba el pulso de la muñeca. '' _Sé que no durmió anoche._ ''

'' _Le dije que fuese a dormir, pero se negó, es idiota. _'' Ahora era el cateto el que hablaba, pero yo seguía sin fuerzas para abrir los ojos, solo escuchaba voces.

Abrí los ojos, viendo al grupo a mí alrededor, sonrieron al verme, y yo solo puse cara de asco y me giré, mirando al suelo, la luz me dolía, y el sol no ayudaba, puta bola de fuego gigante.

'' ¿Puedo dormir?'' Carol me tocó el pelo, sabía que era ella.

'' Te lo mereces. '' Escuché a Rick, y alguien me cogió, pero yo ya estaba roncando, bueno, espero que no roncase.

Me desperté de noche, la mayoría de gente estaba durmiendo, y cuando digo la mayoría eran todos, incluso Carol, que estaba a mi lado, cogida a la manta que hacía de almohada. Miré a mi alrededor, iba a disculparme con el cateto, iba a ser buena, pero el idiota no estaba, estaría haciendo guardia, como no. Miré a todos lados, y vi su silueta en la torre, justo donde me había desmayado, cogí la katana y me moví silenciosamente, intentando no levantar a nadie.

'' Hola, cateto. '' Se giró y me miró de arriba abajo, serio. '' ¿No seguirás enfadado por lo de esta mañana?'' Me puse a su lado y me apoyé en la barra, oxidada, suspiró evitando mi mirada. '' Oh dios, Dixon, eres tan mono cuando te pones vergonzoso. ''

'' Lárgate. '' Me acerqué a él sonriendo, con mi mirada clavada en sus ojos, le cogí del cuello de la camisa –como no, sin mangas- y lo acerqué a mi, mordiéndome el labio.

'' Tú y yo sabemos que cada vez que me dices que me largue no lo dices enserio, admítelo ya, cateto, soy la única persona que te importa más que tu vida. '' Miró al suelo y me miró a la cara, acariciándome la mejilla.

'' A veces te pasas con la deducción. '' Sonreí y le cogí la mano, besándola, parecíamos subnormales, eso seguro.

'' Eres todo un romántico. ''

'' Y tu una completa zorra. '' Me reí bajito, cerrando los ojos, se acercó y me besó la frente, cogiéndome con la mano sobrante la cintura, acercándome a él.

Me puse de puntillas y lo besé, para luego separarme un poco, me ardían los labios, bueno, era la única vez que me ardían cuando lo besaba, me lamí el labio superior, me sentía rara, muy rara. Le miré, me miró con la misma expresión, y juraría que en sus ojos también veía lo mismo, estaba confuso, igual que yo, pero no iba a parar, no ahora. Volví a besarlo con más fuerza, cogiéndolo de la cabeza con los brazos y atrapándolo con mis piernas, cintura con cintura, muy romántico. Solo me siguió el rollo, y como si de una película fuese, me llevó a la cabina, donde posiblemente pasaría una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Acabé cansada, muy cansada, aun respiraba fuertemente, y mis piernas temblaban, no conté las veces, solo vi que la luz roja del Sol ya salía, sonreí, el poncho raro que se había inventado me tapaba, bueno, nos tapaba, tenía un brazo en mi cuello, rodeándolo, era perfecto, demasiado, me acerqué a él, estaba como drogado.

'' Cateto, estás drogado. '' Le puse el dedo en la punta de la nariz, y él solo lo se movió, como si fuese una mosca.

'' Déjame dormir. '' Puse cara de asco, pero se me pasó, me acerqué un poco y le besé la mejilla, para luego apoyarme en él, dios, seguro que vistos así éramos lo más cursi del universo.

Cerré los ojos, despreocupada de que nos descubriesen o algo por el estilo. Pensé en las veces que lo habíamos hecho, solo asentíamos y cada uno por su lado, como si no hubiese pasado nada, pero ahora, ahora estaba confusa, pensaba demasiado, mi cabeza daba vueltas, y el centro de todo era el cateto. Abrí los ojos, no, no podía ser tan bonito, debía equilibrar las fuerzas, pensé rápido, y vi la solución delante de mi nariz, así que, le mordí el pezón.

'' ¡Qué cojones!'' Abrió los ojos tan rápido y pegó un salto, lo había despertado, y yo me estaba muriendo de risa, casi llorando, su cara, épica, su reacción, más épica. Me miró serio, quitándome su poncho, paré de reír y lo cogí al vuelo, pero fallé, y me quedé sin nada encima, roja de vergüenza. '' Estábamos perfectamente, ¿por qué lo has hecho?''

'' Debía equilibrar las fuerzas, Daryl, era todo demasiado bonito. '' Me levanté y miré por la ventana, Rick estaba encima del autobús girado, mirando al horizonte. '' Vamos, vístete. '' Cogí mi ropa y me empecé a cambiar, mientras me miraba, posiblemente confuso.

'' Dios, eres horrible. '' Le miré de reojo, yo ya estaba vestida y él solo estaba apoyado contra la pared, medio drogado.

'' Vamos, levanta. '' Me puse a su lado y le palmeé la mejilla, abrió un ojo y lo volvió a cerrar, me estaba vacilando. '' Hombres, os echan tres polvos bien echados y caéis rendidos. '' Rodé los ojos y me levanté, recogiendo su ropa, haciéndola una bola y tirándosela a la cabeza.

'' Me quieres dejar en paz. '' Bostezó poniéndose la camisa, luego los calzoncillos, sonreí, mordiéndome el labio inferior, era tan idiota, que confundía el término idiota con mono. '' No he dormido en todo el día, y vienes tu ahora, y me pides que me levante. ''

'' No, solo te pido que te vistas, y luego podrás dormir lo que quieras. '' Ordené, y él, bostezando de nuevo, se acabó de vestir, para luego tirarse al suelo y empezar a dormir, con el poncho encima. '' Daryl. '' Pero no me respondió, así que hice lo mismo que él, solo que antes de ponerme a su lado, le robé el poncho, hacía frío.

'' ¿Preparados?'' Hershell me miró, estaba justo detrás de Rick, esperando mi turno para matar ese zombi que iba vestido de preso.

Íbamos en un círculo, yo al lado de Maggie, pero a una distancia considerable, la katana podía hacer mucha pupa si te cortaba, y yo era un peligro con patas. Maté a tres o cuatro antes de llegar a la puerta. Y justo cuando llegamos, hay cuatro caminantes con cascos, cascos de antidisturbios. El cateto disparó una flecha, que no logró atravesar el casco. Caminantes listos.

'' ¡Vamos!'' Rick gritó, y empecé a correr detrás de él, yo era la cubre espaldas, ayudé a cerrar la puerta y aguanté con toda mi fuerza para que los caminantes no pasaran, pero acabé colgando, pesaba demasiado poco. '' Ya está. ''

Uno de los caminantes con casco me miró fijamente y empezó a ir hacia mi, tiré hacia atrás, pero el pequeño listo cabrón me seguía, le di varias veces con la katana, hasta que caí en cuenta de que si no le daba por abajo del casco o se lo sacaba. Preparé la katana mirando fijamente al caminante, y sin vacilar, le atravesé de abajo a arriba el cráneo, notando el peso, ahora más muerto en la katana.


	10. 10

Estaba todo muy oscuro, y tal como las puertas chirriaban no me daba muy buen rollo, además entré la última, tuve que cerrar la puerta, que chirriaba y costaba de mover.

'' Auryn, menos ruido. '' Cerré la puerta y miré con mal humor a Rick, si pudiese hacerlo con menos ruido, lo haría.

Pasé con Maggie, que me esperó, a una sala donde había una pequeña torre de control, y papeles, sangre y cadáveres por el suelo. Rick me hizo una seña, y le seguí escaleras arriba, con la katana preparada, se puso al otro lado de la puerta y empezó una cuenta atrás, estaba preparada para saltar a por el caminante. Y cuando abrió la puerta, los dos vimos que estaba muerto. Pinché al muerto con la katana, y Rick cogió las llaves.

Bloque C, espero que seas mi casa durante muchos años. Miré al cartel en vez de mirar si había caminantes, estaba todo muy desordenado, pero por suerte no había casi nada de sangre por el suelo, o nada que no se pudiese limpiar. Subí las escaleras de dos en dos, había escuchado algo, me planté delante de una celda, donde un caminante hacía fuerza para cogerme, idiota. Fue un segundo que se me pusiesen Daryl y Rick al lado, los miré de reojo y atravesé a ese caminante con la katana. Tarea fácil, ahora solamente quedaba sacarlos de ahí y dejar pasar al resto de grupo.

'' ¿Qué os parece?'' El resto del grupo miró ilusionado las celdas, que aunque sucias, tenían camas.

'' ¿Esto es seguro?''

'' Este bloque si, los demás…'' Rick miró a los demás como esperando que le felicitaran, yo empecé a mirar las celdas, paseándome y echándoles un vistazo, necesitaba la más discreta de todas.

'' ¿Vamos a dormir en las celdas?''

'' Encontré un guardia con llaves, Daryl tiene otro juego. ''

'' Yo no quiero dormir en una jaula, me quedo el puesto de vigilancia. '' Todos miramos al segundo piso, donde el cateto tiraba sus cosas en el suelo.

Miré todas las celdas, pero todas eran muy indiscretas, así que subí al segundo piso y elegí la de al lado de Lori y Carol, no me gustaba la idea de que Carol durmiese con otra mujer, era celosa, y no quería que me quitasen mi única amiga. Tiré las cosas en la parte de debajo de la litera.

Escuché las conversaciones de todos, y miré a la pared, bueno, estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, así que junté mis manos y sonreí, esa era yo, Auryn, la chica que siempre estaba sola, noté como mis ojos empezaban a humedecerse, pero me prohibí soltar una sola de ellas, era fuerte, pero me habían pasado demasiadas cosas, apreté los puños, mirándolos fijamente.

'' ¿Estás bien?'' Levanté la mirada y vi al cateto, asentí y volví a mirar a los puños cerrados, me dolía mucho el hombro, y las manos, y los pies. '' Solo quería saber si estabas a salvo. ''

'' Si, ¿tu?'' No levanté la mirada, pero sabía que si no lo hacía se sentaría a mi lado en plan 'protector'.

'' Siempre. '' Como había predicho, se sentó a mi lado e hizo el intento de poner su brazo alrededor mío, pero se echó atrás, y lo apoyó en el colchón, miró al suelo, incómodo, sonreí y le miré, besándole la mejilla.

'' No te voy a morder solo porque me pongas el brazo encima. '' Se limpió la mejilla con la mano y me rodeó con el brazo, pegándome a él. No quería ilusionarme por el hecho de que ya no estaba sola, me lo podían quitar en cualquier momento, y eso, por raro que pareciese, me daba mucho miedo.

'' No está mal…'' Me había despertado con buen humor ese día, y las diez perfectas horas que había dormido ayudaban mucho. Tenía un casco entre las manos y lo miraba con dificultad, no había mucha luz. Le di la vuelta y cayeron cosas que prefería no haber visto, tiré el casco y me limpié las manos. '' ¿Pretendes que me ponga eso?''

'' Yo tampoco me lo pondría, la verdad. '' Daryl cogió el casco de al lado, que también tenía sesos y cosas de esas.

'' Podríamos hervirlos. '' T levantó un guante que iba por el mismo camino, asqueroso.

'' Hemos llegado aquí sin esto, no lo necesitamos. '' Reí por lo bajo, no tenía casco de moto ni nada, así que tenía razón.

'' Hershell. '' Carol le llamó y todos la miramos, estaba en la puerta, mirando a Rick.

'' ¿Todo bien?'' Rick preguntó mientras Hershell iba hacia ella.

'' Si, nada preocupante. '' Y con eso los dos salieron de la sala, me dediqué a mirar botes, algunos eran de espray y otros de algo que no sabía para que servía, supongo que sería gas lacrimógeno.

'' ¿Y esto para que sirve?'' Miré un potecito con una C, Rick lo cogió y lo miró, levantando los hombros.

'' No se lo tires a nadie, por si acaso. '' Reí, vaya, parece que mi técnica de lanzar cosas a la gente cuando me enfadaba ya era normal.

'' Vale, jefe. ''

'' Es hora de ponernos en marcha. '' Asentí mirando otro pote y me largué de ahí, entrando a las celdas.

'' Vamos a limpiar el resto del bloque, tu te quedas. '' Daryl me paró en seco, ahora se creía que me podía mandar, me giré y le miré mal.

'' ¿Rick?'' Miré a Rick, que parecía apoyar a Daryl en eso, no me necesitaban en las celdas, me necesitaban en acción, katana en mano. '' Pero…'' Iba a intentar convencerlos, pero para que, si dos contra una no era justo. Rodé los ojos y entré al pabellón de celdas hecha una furia, a la mierda el buen humor. Subí a mi celda y tiré la katana en la cama, no entendía por qué estaba enfadada.

'' Hay, ¿algo va mal?'' Carol entró en la celda, preocupada, posiblemente por la mirada que Daryl me había lanzado de NO IRÁS.

'' Si, no, no lo sé. '' Me puse las manos en la cabeza exasperada, Carol me miró, sin saber qué pasaba. '' Daryl me obliga a quedarme, y a Rick le parece bien, no entiendo nada. ''

'' Auryn, tranquila. '' Carol se sentó en mi cama y me miró sonriendo. '' Se van los demás, en el caso que pase algo, te necesitaremos, además, Daryl te quiere sana y salva. '' Rodé los ojos y me crucé de brazos.

'' Nos vamos ya. '' Adivina quién apareció, el cateto, maldito sea, todo el día acosándome, Carol sonrío y se levantó, saliendo de la celda mirándonos, Daryl entró y se cruzó de brazos. '' ¿Y esa salida tan repentina?''

'' Da gracias a que no te crucé la cara. '' Miré a la pared, igual que él, dábamos mucho asco, seguro que si no fuese por el millón de traumas que tenía encima, estaría abrazándolo, o posiblemente estuviese muerta. '' Oye mira, sé que tengo que cuidar del grupo, pero me necesitáis, soy rápida, vamos, tú lo sabes. ''

'' Te necesito aquí. '' Daryl dio un paso hacia mi, con los brazos extendidos. '' No puedo arriesgarme. ''

'' ¿A qué?'' Dio un paso atrás y se giró, para salir, tenso, se lo notaba en la espalda, le cogí de la mano para pararlo. '' ¿A qué?''

'' No puedo arriesgarme… A perder al grupo. '' Lo acerque a mi, y lo abracé por detrás, no sabía lo que hacía.

'' Solo ten cuidado, no me tendrás para proteger tu culo de cateto. '' No sonreí, lo decía completamente en serio, no podría ver si le mordían o no, pero estaba hablando de Daryl Dixon, el único seguro anti-mordiscos.

'' Mantente a salvo. '' Se giró y me abrazó por la cintura, bajando su cabeza, hasta poner su frente con mi frente.

'' Siempre estoy a salvo. ''

'' No siempre. ''

'' No lo estropees. '' Sonreímos y le besé, vale, me gustaba besarlo, pero tampoco le amaba con toda mi alma, Daryl era Daryl, y sinceramente, no lo veía apto para una relación estable y duradera. Cuando se quiso separar, le cogí del pelo para acercarlo más y prolongar el beso, vale, lo admito, besaba bien, pero no era mi culpa, era mi cuerpo, que estaba loco, arqueé la espalda y le cogí la cintura con las rodillas, me iba a quedar sin aire. Me separé finalmente al oír una tos, MOMENTO INCÓMODO. Nos separamos casi al segundo y casi me caigo al suelo, evité la caída gracias a que el cateto me aguantó, pero no apartó la mirada de Rick, que sonreía muy raro. Situación muy rara, incómoda y lo peor de todo es que estaba húmeda. Joder. '' Estábamos discutiendo la situación. ''

'' Cállate. '' Reí por no llorar, según Carol no se notaba que el cateto y yo hacíamos cosas ilegales, éramos 'discretos'.

'' Nos vamos ya, así que… '' Rick no supo acabar la frase, solo se puso serio y bajó las escaleras, cerré los ojos, apreté los dientes y finalmente, miré a Daryl.

'' Me tengo que ir. '' Asentí y salimos a la vez, nadie se dio cuenta, salvo Rick, que nos volvió a mirar.

'' No te arrepientas de no haberme llevado. '' Susurré, pero pareció no darse cuenta, ya abajo, se reagruparon todos, ya se iban, y en menos de cinco minutos, solo quedábamos cinco, bueno, seis con el bebé.


	11. 11

Escuché gritos, muchos gritos, y me cogí a los barrotes, llamé a Carl, y empezó a abrir la puerta, era Hershell, y vi sangre, y le faltaba una pierna. Seguí al grupo que corría, con Hershell en una especie de mesa plateada, llena de sangre, me quedé parada en la puerta, con las manos en la boca. No sabía si era de tristeza o de sorpresa, pero no me atreví a entrar.

'' Auryn, ¡trae vendas!'' Carol me gritó, pero yo sabía que no quedaba ninguna.

'' ¡No quedan!'' Pensaba muy rápido, Lori ordenó a su hijo que trajese toallas, así que quizá sábanas ayudasen. '' Carl, en mi celda hay sábanas. ''

Cogí la katana, no me gustaba la pinta que tenía eso, Rick me había obligado a ir con él a la parte alta, estaba serio, más serio de lo normal.

'' Hay más gente, presos. '' Abrí los ojos como platos, por mi visión de la prisión, parecía que estaba desierta. '' Necesito que vengas, Glenn y Maggie, deben estar aquí, cuidando de Hershell…''

'' Entiendo. '' Asentí y saqué la katana, voces desconocidas gritaban, y T y Daryl también daban voces, hombres, seguro que eran todos hombres.

Entré la primera a la sala y noté más ojos clavados en mí de lo normal, a parte de la suciedad y la sangre, esos hombres parecían que me mirasen a través de la ropa, y me sentía un poco acosada.

'' ¡Aquí no hay nada para vosotros!'' Daryl gritó e hizo un movimiento extraño con la ballesta, como si me intentase proteger.

'' ¡Calmaos todos!'' Rick gritó detrás de mí, pero no me moví un pelo.

'' ¿Cuántos sois ahí?'' El que llevaba pistolita me apuntó, como preguntándome.

'' No le apuntes. '' Daryl salió al paso, pero Rick lo paró con cara de póker.

'' Demasiados para ti. ''

'' ¿Habéis robado un banco o algo? Llevadle a un hospital. '' Y ahí me di cuenta de que tenía la cara del siglo, parpadeé varias veces y seguí con la katana en posición.

'' ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis en la cafetería?'' Rick levantó una ceja, igual que yo.

'' Va a hacer diez meses. ''

'' Hubo un motín, no había visto nada parecido. ''

'' ¿Habéis oído hablar de los caníbales? Gente que muere y resucita, es de locos. ''

'' Un guardia nos encerró, nos tiró esto y dijo que volvería. '' El que no paraba de mirar hizo un movimiento de pistola, sin dejar de mirarme.

'' Creíamos que en cualquier momento aparecería el ejercito o la guardia nacional…''

'' Ya no hay ejército, ni hospitales, ni televisión, no queda nada. '' No sé para qué narices abrí la boca, solo me llevé ocho miradas directas, joder, intimidaba demasiado.

'' ¿Enserio?'' Uno con bigote me preguntó, echándose hacia delante.

'' ¿Y mi madre?''

'' ¿Y mis hijos?'' Otro me miró, acercándose un paso, que Daryl frenó moviendo la ballesta. '' Dejadme un móvil, o algo. ''

'' ¡Es que no queréis enteraros!'' El cateto gritó, harto, yo solo no sabía qué coño decir.

'' A ver, no queda nada, ni teléfono, ni televisión, ni gobierno, ni policía, nada de nada, solo muertos. '' Rick hizo una seña a Daryl y rápidamente bajó la ballesta, yo solo puse bien la katana. '' Y por lo que hemos visto la mitad de la población ha sido exterminada. ''

'' No puede ser. ''

'' Salid y lo veréis. ''

Salimos de uno en uno, tensos, vigilando, la verdad, estaba temiendo por que me violasen, que se miren con esa cara a un espejo, por dios, parecían todos monos.

'' No te separes un palmo de mi. '' Daryl me susurró, pero yo me hice la sorda, cateto preocupado por su compañera de polvos, genial.

'' No lo habéis dicho, ¿cómo coño entrasteis vosotros?''

'' Un agujero en la valla. ''

'' Así de fácil, ¿no?''

'' Quien la sigue la consigue. '' Daryl miró seriamente a los demás, que me echaban miradas, el que había preguntado sacó una sonrisa burlona, me miró de arriba abajo y asintió, con la misma sonrisa.

'' Ya lo veo. '' MIERDA. Cambié de cara al instante, no sabía bajo que cadáver esconderme.

'' ¿Es un virus o algo así?''

'' Si, y todos lo tenemos. ''

'' Si yo os matara, disparándoos al pecho, os veríais como uno de esos. '' Miré a todos los hombres, uno a uno, seria.

'' ¿De dónde venís?'' El líder de ese grupito se acercó a nuestro líder, intimidante.

'' Atlanta. ''

'' ¿Y adonde vais?''

'' Por ahora, a ningún sitio. ''

'' Podréis quedaros en esa zona, cerca del agua. '' Ese tal líder señalo el campo.

'' Verás, esa zona la hemos sembrado. ''

'' Os ayudaremos a trasladaros. ''

'' No será necesario, nosotros matamos esos zombis. '' Rick miró al campo, lleno de cadáveres por el suelo. '' La prisión es nuestra. '' Me estaba empezando a enfadar, mucho, demasiado, iba a tirar una silla que había por ahí encima de alguien.

'' Eh, tranquilo vaquero. ''

'' Nos habéis roto las cerraduras. ''

'' ¡Pues os buscáis otras, joder! '' Joder, otra vez mi mal humor, salté demasiado rápido, poniéndome al lado de Rick.

'' Tranquila, chica, esta es nuestra prisión, llegamos nosotros antes. ''

'' Si claro, encerrados en el cuarto de mantenimiento. '' Rick sonrío cínicamente, pero cambió la cara a una de enfado. '' Nosotros os hemos sacado, hemos derramado sangre. ''

'' Bueno, pues volveremos a nuestro pabellón. ''

'' Os tendréis que buscar otro. ''

'' ¡Ese es mi pabellón, tengo ahí mis cosas! '' El líder sacó la pistola, amenazante, y yo, y bueno, Daryl y T apuntaron a ese payaso en menos de un segundo, igual que yo con la katana, que la tenía a medio metro de su cabeza.

'' Oye, oye, intentemos llegar a un acuerdo, una forma de que todos ganemos…'' El del bigote miró a su líder, que miraba la punta de la katana, para luego mirarme a mi y luego finalmente, a Rick.

'' No creo que eso sea posible. ''

'' Yo tampoco. ''

'' No pasaré en esa cafetería un minuto más. ''

'' Hay otros pabellones…'' El del bigote volvió a insistir, parecía pacífico.

'' O puedes irte y probar suerte por ahí fuera. '' El líder del otro grupo miró al cateto, que le apuntaba con la ballesta.

'' Si estas cuatro nenazas, pueden tomar un pabellón, nosotros también. '' Hubo un silencio muy tenso, y para que dijese eso mejor que se hubiese callado.

'' ¿Con qué?''

'' Atlanta nos va a prestar una armas, ¿verdad, jefe?''

Dios, Rick se había vuelto un malote, había amenazado a los prisioneros, había conseguido la mitad de la poca comida que quedaba, madre mía, ese Sheriff me empezaba a caer mejor.

'' La despensa está aquí. '' El payaso ese, que se llamaba Tomas, algo así, empezó a caminar a la despensa, yo iba delante de Daryl, me vigilaba, como si fuese una dama en apuros. Me fijé en una mesa de la despensa, KETCHUP, dios, ahora sé que existe.

'' ¿Nunca habéis intentado largaros?''

'' Intentamos arrancar las puertas, pero cuando nos acercábamos, esos monstruos intentaban entrar. ''

'' Y esto es más grande que una celda. ''

'' Así que no nos quejamos, mi pena es de 15 años y en esos catres solo me cabe una pierna. ''

'' Por algo le llaman el pequeñajo. '' Sonreí al hombre que se parecía a T, parecía el más majo de los cinco hombres que había ahí.

'' ¿Habéis acabado la charla? Ya me estoy cansando. '' Borde de los cojones, miré a Tomas, harta de tonterías, si pudiese, le tiraría el potecito ese que Rick me había confiscado.

Despensa vacía, como ellos decían, joder, tenían más comida junta que yo en un año, incluso había chocolate, y cacahuetes. Paraíso. En resumen, se volvieron a pelear, Rick abrió una puerta y casi me muero del asco, enserio, mi cara fue algo impresionante.

Cogí el chocolate, los cacahuetes y el kétchup, por fin algo que me gustaba de verdad, íbamos con cajas llenas de comida enlatada, excepto yo, que iba con cuatro cosas en las manos, que caballerosos.

'' Dame esto, yo lo llevaré a las celdas, tu explícales como matar caminantes y nos pondremos en marcha. '' Asentí a las ordenes de Rick y me quedé parada, completamente sola en la sala anterior a las celdas, con cinco presos.

'' ¿Y tú como te llamas?'' Me giré para ver a los cinco mirándome, genial, acosadores para Auryn.

'' Auryn. '' Se miraron los unos a los otros y me quise morir, ya tenía bastante con el cateto, que no estaba en la sala, y para una vez que lo necesitaba, no estaba.

'' Bonito nombre, Auryn. '' El líder payaso se me acercó, como si fuese gran cosa, pero la verdad es que no llegaba a la suela del zapato a mi cateto personal. '' Me recuerda a que buena estás, chica. '' Okay. Cambié de cara y vi a Daryl mirando con la cara del siglo.

'' Ahh… verás, ese de ahí es mi novio, y no tiene muy buen humor, solo mírale la cara, además tiene cargada la ballesta. '' Señalé a Daryl y Tomas se giró, cambiando de cara, eso sí, había conseguido echar al lidercillo de mi vista y posiblemente los demás tendrían miedo.

_Lectoras (L) Hacía años que no subía nada, y me he obligado a colgar capítulo, en fin, estaré tiempo sin colgar, así que felices fiestas, feliz navidad atrasada y tal, os recuerdo que ¡REVIEWS=Regalitos de navidad para Tammy! Y tal, besitos y abrazos estrella! ^^_


	12. 12

'' ¿Qué le dijiste?'' Sonreí, el cateto iba preocupado, le miraban mal, y yo me reía, bueno, por lo bajo.

'' Solo que eras mi novio y que si me tocaban se quedarían sin manos. '' Le miré sonriendo, pero no me miró de vuelta, solo siguió adelante. Me volvió a entrar la risa al recordar la escenita de cuando intentaron matar a los caminantes, era cómico, de verdad.

'' Si ves que pasa algo, una señal, y me lo cargo. '' Rick apareció detrás de mi, serio, cruzamos una esquina, donde había un caminante como caído del cielo, literalmente, tenía la cara espachurrada. El cateto dio un paso hacia delante y le disparó. '' Hay que matarlos dándoles en la cabeza, no en el corazón. ''

Y como si fuese un vídeo tutorial, empezaron a venir más perras de esas, pero me pareció raro solo matar a uno o dos, y además sin rebanarles la cabeza, solo atravesándolos. Vaya patata. Cuando todo se calmó, escuchamos tres tiros, y nos giramos hacia ellos, el pequeñín ese, Rick y Tomas, que se miraban fijamente.

'' ¿Te han mordido?'' Saqué la katana, por si acaso, recordé que el doctor loco del CDC dijo que había transformaciones de 3 minutos.

'' Te lo he dicho, estoy bien, ¡aún puedo pelear! '' Miré a Rick nerviosa, o hacía él algo o lo hacía yo.

'' Le cortaste a ese la pierna, ¿por qué no a él?''

'' Espera, que te corto el hombro, si quieres, ¡fíjate dónde está la herida!'' Grité, nerviosa, si se moría y se levantaba, yo no quería saber nada.

'' Fíjate, no me estoy convirtiendo en nada, estoy bien. ''

'' Habrá algo que podamos hacer, encerrarlo, ponerlo en cuarentena…''

'' ¡Haced algo!'' Los presos no paraban de quejarse, como si pudiesen hacer algo.

'' ¿¡Estás sordo o qué!? ¡QUE NO SE PUEDE HACER NADA!'' Grité, más nerviosa aún, Rick me iba parando con el brazo.

'' Hija de puta…'' Le miré con tal cara que si las miradas matasen él estaría muy muerto, empecé balbucear cosas ininteligibles hacía él, su madre y sus familiares muertos. Y me tuvieron que coger entre Rick y Daryl, era huérfana, pero tenía un amor propio.

'' Hey, mírame, estoy bien. '' No acabó la frase antes de que el tal Tomas le diese un martillazo, y otro, y otro, y otro, por si acaso, paré en el sitio, flipando.

Noté como miraba a Daryl, y a Rick, y a T, y no me gustó nada de nada.

Entramos a la lavandería sin problema alguno, solo miradas, algunas daban miedo, y yo era la que más asustada estaba. Me preocupaba que me pudiese pasar algo, o incluso que ese payaso loco matase a cualquiera de mis amigos. Rick tiró las llaves a los pies de Tomas.

'' No pienso abrir ahí. ''

'' Claro que si. '' Rick miró la puerta, serio. '' Si quieres ese pabellón tendrás que abrir una puerta, solo una, para poder controlarlos. ''

'' Allá voy. ''Tomas dio tres golpes a la puerta y abrió las dos, tirándose atrás, y cogiéndome por la cintura, como si fuese un escudo humano.

¿Por qué nadie me ayudaba? Todos mataban caminantes, y yo era un peligro para la sociedad, gritando insultos, dando espadazos a lo que fuese, hasta que me tiró contra una estantería, tirándola al suelo, y yo encima de ella, y claro, lo normal era cortarme con la katana casi toda la mejilla, corte leve, pero me cabreó muchísimo, vi a Rick con un caminante encima, y al cateto salvándolo, pero yo seguía encima de la estantería de metal, con la mejilla cortada y cabreada como una mona. Daryl me ofreció la mano para levantarme, pero pasé de él, me levanté temblando, de rabia, cogí la katana y tuve ganas de matar a quien fuese.

'' Venía a por mí, hermano. '' Me puse detrás de Tomas, preparada para matarlo, le iba a atravesar justo cuando Rick me lo ordenase, o al menos, a cortarle la cabeza.

'' Ya lo pillo, mala suerte…'' Sonrío de tal manera que me dio miedo, pero los dos atacamos a la vez, clavándole yo la katana y él el machete en lugares cercanos del cráneo. El otro que miraba mal intentó atacar a Rick, pero este le pegó una patada y lo tiró al suelo. Y el muy idiota empezó a correr, pero fui más rápida y le tiré uno de los botes de lavarropa que había ahí, gritando de rabia.

'' Ni se te ocurra moverte. '' Daryl apuntó a uno de los presos que quedaban, el majo, y T apuntó al otro del bigote.

'' No tenemos nada que ver con esto. '' El del bigote se puso de rodillas, igual que el otro.

'' Cierra el pico, tío. ''

No sabía qué hacer, solo daba patadas a las cosas, tiré las estanterías que habían, de una patada, rompí una ventana tirandole una roca del suelo, enrabiada, no por que nadie me hubiese salvado, si no por que me habían intentado matar. Y nadie me podía matar. Además que el cateto idiota salvó antes a Rick que a mí, que necesitaba ayuda antes. Rick llegó, muy chungo, y empezó a dar órdenes, intentó matar a los dos, pero no lo hizo, solo acabamos de limpiar el bloque y ya está, de vuelta a las celdas. Iba enfadada, y no hablaba con nadie por mucho que lo intentase.

'' Id tirando. '' Daryl me paró y Rick miró atrás, como avisándonos, pero asintió y se fue con T. Me miró serio. '' ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Qué coño hacías aquí!''

'' Rick me dijo que viniese. '' No le miré, estaba enfadada y pasaba de que me diese pena con esos ojos.

'' ¡Y a qué vino lo de tirarte contra una estantería!'' Le miré seria, más de lo normal, era imposible que no hubiese visto a Tomas tirándome, y luego tirando al caminante a Rick.

'' ¿Qué yo me tiré donde?'' Me puse la mano en el pecho, indignada. '' ¡Me tiró ese cabrón!, ¿por qué crees que lo maté?'' Daryl me miró raro, pero yo seguía enfadada. '' Tanta tontería con protegerme y salvaste a Rick antes que a mí… ¡Me usó como escudo humano!''

'' No lo vi, yo… Estaba matando caminantes, ¿qué querías que hiciera?'' El cateto me miró, acercándose a mí. '' Perd… Perdóname, ¿vale?'' Le miré de reojo y miré a una celda, insegura.

'' Si, lo que sea, pero, mejor será que me dejes sola hoy, no estoy de buen…humor. '' Bajé la mirada y seguí hacia las celdas, con Daryl detrás, serio, o quizá apenado, ese hombre era raro.

Me apoyé en la puerta de la celda con la cabeza, miraba la estampa, todo el grupo reunido, mirando como Hershell recuperaba la conciencia y le daba la mano a Rick, sonreí mirando al suelo, era precioso, Beth y Maggie sonreían entre lágrimas, me había puesto de buen humor enseguida, acercándome al cateto y abrazándolo.

'' Lo siento por ser una mala zorra. '' Sonreí, no quería llorar, pero si lloraba era de alegría.

'' Lo siento por no haberte salvado. '' Tardó su tiempo, pero me rodeó con el brazo, incómodo, estaba contento, eso seguro.

'' Esta noche te lo compenso. '' Noté como sonreía disimuladamente, igual que yo, que miré a Hershell, ahora era un pirata.

Me fui a dormir temprano, me tocaba guardia esa noche, pero la guardia la iba a hacer quién yo me sabía, noté que me tocaban el hombro y abrí un ojo, T estaba levantándome.

'' Te toca, está todo tranquilo. '' Me sonrío mientras me levantaba. '' Avisa a Daryl, o a Glenn. '' Y con eso, T me dejó sola en mi celda, poniéndome los zapatos.

'' Cateto, despierta. '' Le pateé la pierna y este abrió los ojos, levantándose al segundo, parecía estar esperando el momento. Se levantó y cogió la ballesta, poniéndosela en la espalda.

Caminamos hasta el puesto de vigilancia, se escuchaban los gemidos de los caminantes, y los intentos de entrar a la prisión dando golpes en la valla. Me senté en el suelo de la torre, temblando de frío.

'' Pareces un vibrador. '' Miré a Daryl, que me miraba sonriendo burlón, lo imité y miré al frente, pidiendo a gritos en mi interior que me diese el puñetero poncho que me encantaba. '' ¿Quieres mi…?''

'' Si, dame. '' Extendía la mano y río, sentándose a mi lado, con las piernas cruzadas, miré de reojo y me mordió el hombro, suavemente, joder, cuando Daryl se ponía en plan mono, podría conseguir lo que quisiese. '' ¿Esto no será por lo del pezón de esta mañana, verdad?''

'' Me vengaré, de eso estate segura. '' Me empezó a besar el hombro, como si fuese eso un santo, me molestaba y a la vez me encantaba.

'' Dame la manta. '' Negó varias veces, besándome el cuello, vale, estaba raro, normalmente la que tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio era yo, por que él era muy vergonzoso. '' Cateto, dame la manta, tengo frío. ''

'' Ahora te lo quito. '' OKAY. OKAY. Abrí los ojos como platos, separándome de él, sonriendo, le había pillado.

'' ¿De dónde has sacado eso, cateto?'' Se sentó bien y me miró, serio, y con la boca medio abierta.

'' Rick, Carol, ellos me dijeron que fuese a por ti, que me quitase esto. '' Miró al techo, avergonzado, además, había tartamudeado.

'' ¿Y ahora eres un romántico? Por dios, no, no te pega nada. '' Me puse un dedo en la boca y sonreí, me miraba más avergonzado aún.

'' No… No sé…'' Dios mío, que monada de hombre, me acerqué a él, sentándome a su lado y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

'' ¿Qué nos ha pasado, cateto?'' Me besó la cabeza y sonreí, mirándolo de reojo, recordando los buenos y malos momentos que había pasado junto a mi cateto personal. '' Antes nos odiábamos, ¿recuerdas?''

'' Yo no te odiaba, solo eras molesta de cojones. '' Rodé los ojos, yo tampoco le odiaba, pero se lo decía para no quedar mal. '' Y yo era un bocazas. ''

'' ¡Ataque ardilla!'' Reí, recordé el momento cuando Daryl le tiró las ardillas a Rick cuando se enteró de que Merle estaba, bueno, encerrado en una azotea en Atlanta, recuerdo que me reí demasiado, molesté demasiado, y lloré muy poco cuando vi a Amy morir.

'' Ya no soy ese Daryl. ''

'' Si, si lo eres. '' Me elevé un poco y le besé, subiendo encima de él, dejando que cogiese lo que quisiese, era la única manera de que Daryl hiciese algo. No sé por qué había dicho esa frase, parecía una enamorada, como en las películas, que el chico siempre acaba con la chica, pero esto no era una película, era la vida real, y en cualquier momento un caminante podría quitar al cateto de mi lado, y eso me asustaba, tanto, que me asustaba de lo que podría llegar a hacer por él, mi cateto.


	13. AVISO!

**AVISO IMPORTANTE!**

Lectoras y lectores, no voy a poder subir NADA en esta semana que está llegando (26-1-12 / 01-02-13), ya que me voy de intercambio y no estaré en mi país, directamente, además, que por no tener no tendré internet ni en mi telefono (Facebook, yo te quieroooo D:).

En fin, lo dicho, alguna cosa, mandadme un privado, tanto como si es de los fanfics como si queréis hablar conmigo, los contestaré en cuanto esté disponible (y haya un McDonald's con internet cerca).

Besitos y abrazos, TammyRoss.


	14. 13

'' ¡Auryn, mete el otro coche!'' Asentí y empecé a dar marcha atrás, vigilando de no dar al coche en el que Carol estaba metida. '' Después habrá que… limpiar todo esto. ''

'' Va a ser un día largo. '' T miró como salía y me sonrío, me acerqué al grupo y me puse al lado de Carol, que llevaba el pañuelo que cogí en esa casa.

'' ¿Dónde están Glenn y Maggie?'' Pregunté, deberían estar aquí, ayudándonos con los coches y los cadáveres.

'' Están en esa garita de ahí. '' Sonreí con fuerza, esa garita parecía ser el picadero oficial del grupo.

'' ¿En esa garita? ¿Qué pasa, todos vais a esa garita?'' Rick preguntó, curioso, empecé a reírme por lo bajo, parece ser que les habíamos pillado, oh dios mío, me imaginé si nos hubiesen pillado a Daryl y a mí.

'' ¡Glenn! ¡Maggie!'' El cateto gritó y los salió Glenn, sin camiseta y atándose el cinturón, avergonzado.

'' ¡Eh! ¿¡Qué pasa, tíos!?''

'' ¿¡Calentitos!?'' El cateto grito, haciéndonos reír a todos, pillada del siglo, vi a Maggie, que se intentaba esconder de nosotros, luego salió, mirándonos. '' ¡Venga, echadnos una mano!'' Glenn asintió, o eso parecía, y entraron a la garita-picadero oficial.

'' Pikachu se está haciendo mayor. '' Comenté, haciendo reír a Carol, que bajó junto a mi a uno de los coches.

'' Eh, Rick…'' T miró arriba, viendo a los dos presos, que se acercaban a él, cerca del patio de la prisión.

'' Ven conmigo. '' Rick cambió de expresión y subió con Daryl y T, mientras que yo y Carol mirábamos la escena, serias.

'' Tienen pinta de buenas personas, no sé, puede ser que sean majos…'' Carol comentó, mirándome con ojos de corderito.

'' Si, es verdad, pero no podemos arriesgarnos, ya sabes…'' Tardaron lo suyo en volver, y Carol y yo empezamos a contarnos cosas, le conté lo de la garita con Daryl, y ella me contó las dudas de Lori, que pensaba que el bebé estaba muerto o nacería muerto.

'' Entrad. '' Daryl cerró la verja con los presos dentro, me miraron un momento y les asentí con la cabeza, para saludar.

Carol y yo nos movimos un poco para enterarnos, poniéndonos detrás del autobús, con los demás.

'' ¿Hablas enserio? ¿Quieres que vivan en la celda de al lado?'' Rick se apoyó en el autobús, pero T-Dog seguía apoyando el dejarlos entrar. '' Estarían esperando el momento perfecto para quitarnos las armas, ¿quieres volver a dormir con un ojo abierto?''

'' Todavía lo hago, acéptalos en el grupo, si los echas es como si los hubieses ejecutado. ''

'' No sé, Axel parece inestable…'' Glenn habló, creo que Axel era el del bigote, y Oscar el otro, pero al fin y al cabo eran presos.

'' Resulta raro tener otras personas alrededor…'' Rodé los ojos, si fuese por eso, no nos hubieran acogido en la granja.

'' Pero nos acogisteis en la granja. '' T defendió, no quería admitir que pensaba un poco igual que él, pero tampoco me sentiría segura.

'' Si, pero llegasteis con un niño herido de bala, no había elección…''

'' Pero esos dos pueden tener menos sangre en las manos que nosotros…''

'' Yo conozco tíos así, joder, me crie entre ellos, son degenerados, pero no son peligrosos. '' El cateto miró a Rick, era verdad, tenía pinta de haberse criado entre drogadictos, dícese Merle.

'' ¿Entonces estás conmigo?'' A juzgar por la mirada de T, podría afirmar que saltaba de alegría en su interior.

'' Ni de coña, que se busquen la vida en la carretera, como nosotros. '' T se giró de repente y empezó a defenderse a sí mismo, le cambió el gesto además.

'' De novato detuve a un crío, diecinueve años, acusado de apuñalar a su novia, el chico balbuceó como un bebé en el interrogatorio, durante el juicio, y engañó al jurado, fue absuelto por falta de pruebas y dos semanas después mató a otra chica. '' Callaron los dos a la vez, mirando a Rick. '' Hemos sufrido demasiado, y el trato se mantiene. '' Y con eso se largaron todos, lentamente, quedándonos T y yo detrás del autobús, me acerqué a él sonriendo como podía, y le puse una mano en el hombro.

'' Hey, tranquilo. '' Le sonreí tranquilizadoramente, en realidad me daba igual si se quedaban o se iban, pero ver así a T me partía el alma en mil pedazos. '' Yo estoy contigo. ''

'' Gracias, Auryn. '' Me sonrío como pudo y volvió a mirar al infinito, yo fui con los demás, soportando la charla de Rick, para luego ir caminando tranquilamente hacia la valla de arriba, junto a Maggie. Llegué la primera, sola, y me senté en unos de los bancos que había en el patio, mirando como Hershell salía con las muletas, sonreí ampliamente, mirándolo, para luego mirar a Daryl, que parecía que se alegrase mucho más que antes.

Escuché los gemidos, las quejas de los muertos, y me giré, con miedo de encontrarme algo malo, y así era, caminantes, muchos, se dirigían hacia nosotros, saqué la pistola, al grito de caminantes, y empecé a disparar sin éxito a los caminantes, dándoles en el pecho o en la garganta, con suerte, pasé mi arma a Beth, que corrió junto a su padre a una entrada vallada. No me daba tiempo a entrar allí, así que decidí proteger a Lori con la katana, y seguimos a Maggie, entrando a las celdas.

'' ¿Tienes balas?'' Maggie negó y yo asentí, tampoco tenía pistola, solo la katana. Entramos a las celdas, pero un grupo de caminantes nos siguieron, haciéndonos entrar en un pasillo oscuro.

Llevábamos unos minutos caminando, por los pasillos, queríamos dar la vuelta a la sala de celdas, pero empecé a pensar que nos habíamos perdido. Oí un grito de dolor de Lori y me paré, justo a su lado, estaba apoyada en la pared, cogiéndose la barriga.

'' Vamos, Lori. '' Le cogí de los hombros, dejando que se apoyase en mi, vale, no me caía bien, pero no iba a dejar que un bebé, que no tenía culpa de nada pagase que yo no me llevase bien con su madre.

'' Algo va mal. ''

'' ¿Te han mordido?'' Maggie se nos acercó y noté el peso de Lori en mi hombro.

'' Creo que viene el bebé. ''

'' Mamá…'' Carl tocó el brazo de su madre, yo la dejé que Maggie la cogiese, pero Lori casi se cae de dolor. Más caminantes amenazaron con sus gemidos, obligándonos a escondernos.

'' Voy a cargármelos, son pocos, los atraeré al pavellón y los iré matando, vosotros id a cualquier lugar, escondeos. '' Dije, con la katana en la mano, Maggie me intentó parar, pero yo ya estaba cargándome a los cabrones muertos que se me acercaban, para cuando acabé con cinco, empecé a correr hacia el pavellón, donde habían más cabrones muertos. '' ¡Me cago en la puta ayudadme joder!'' Grité sin respirar, iba cortando cabezas como una loca, lo mejor de la situación era que no me llegaban a tocar, me movía muy rápido y cortaba a lo loco.

'' ¡Auryn!'' Escuché la voz del cateto, que mató al último caminante de un cuchillazo, apartándolo de mí.

'' ¡No hay rastro de nadie!'' Miré a Rick, debía volver con los demás, Lori y Maggie me necesitarían, pero era incapaz de recordar el camino, bueno, almenos estarían seguros de caminantes. '' ¡Separemonos y busquemos los generadores! El que primero lo encuentre que lo apague. '' Miré a Pikachu, que me miraba nervioso, todos estaban nerviosos, excepto yo, que me negaba a pensar que algo malo había pasado.

'' Esperaré aquí, a los demás. '' Miré a Rick, que empezó a correr por el pasillo de donde yo había venido, Daryl asintió, sabiendo que esperaría unicamente a Carol, levanté la nariz y salí afuera, presa por el enfado y la negación. Empecé a asustame de mí misma, cortando cabezas y atavesando a los caminantes, hasta que me dí cuenta de que no quedaban más muetos vivientes, entonces me tiré al suelo, mirándo al cielo, aguantando las ganas de gritar de furia, si perdía a Carol, no me quedaría nada más salvo un cateto que observaba a la gente como si fuesen pero que los zombis.

'' Auryn, cielo. '' Beth me tocó el hombro y la miré con la ceja levantada, noté la humedad en mis mejillas y me las sequé, estaba empezando a llorar mucho y muy habitualmente, y no me gustaba.

'' No necesito la pena de nadie, pero gracias. '' Noté la sequedad de mis palabras y luego lo acompañé con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, levantándome y abrazándola con un brazo. '' Todo irá bien, lo sabes, ¿no?'' Asintió no muy segura, aun así, yo tampoco me creía mis palabras.

Miramos como salían los hombres, primero fueron el del bigote y Glenn, que me miraron preocupados, no me gustó nada la mirada de Glenn, para nada, una mezcla de miedo y de preocupación estaba plasmada en su cara, y luego vino lo peor, el cateto llevaba un pañuelo, el pañuelo de mi amiga, el pañuelo rojo de Carol. Nos miramos por dos segundos, antes de que mirase atrás de él y no viese nada, negué echándome atrás, noté como el aire desaparecía de mi alrededor y me obligué a no mirarlo más.

'' ¿Dónde están T-Dog y Carol?'' Hershell preguntó, notando mi reacción.

'' Están muertos. '' Daryl sentenció, matando una pequeña parte de mi, me miró mientras me iba derrumbando en el patio de la prisión.

'' No...'' Susurré para mí misma, quitándome el pelo de la cara. Caí al suelo de rodillas y apoyé las manos en la parte alta de las rodillas, y entonces lo peor llegó, los sollozos sonoros y los gritos por falta de aire se hicieron notorios en el ambiente, noté las miradas clavadas en mí, pero aun así seguían hablando, ignorandome.

Juré haber oído el sonido de un bebé, y eso me paró en seco, mirando con los ojos abiertos al suelo, era mi niña, me giré igual que Rick, cejas levantadas y los ojos abiertos, recuerdos de mi embarazo y de la muerte de mi bebé flotaron por toda mi cabeza, haciendo que cada pinchazo en el corazón doliese cada vez más.

'' Mi niña. '' Susurré, inaudible, levantándome de mi lugar de caída, era igual, pero no era mía, miré al cateto, me devolvió la mirada desde abajo, estaba dolido.

'' ¿Dónde está Lori?'' Rick preguntó, mirando a Maggie, que lo paró en seco, miró a su hijo, Carl miraba directamente al suelo, serio, no quería saber lo que había pasado, pero su cara lo decía todo. Lori ya no estaba con nosotros.


	15. 14

_'' Necesito que te sientes. '' El doctor entró en mi habitación, era extraña, sólo había un ramo de flores, pequeño, pero era lo máximo que Alice, la única amiga que había tenido, me había comprado._

_'' ¿Dónde está?'' Sonreí mirando atrás, esperando a ver a la enfermera con sobrepeso que solía traer la incubadora de mi hija._

_'' Lo siento, hubo un problema. '' Cambié de cara, cogiéndome las manos a la altura del pecho._

_'' ¿Pero está bien?'' Noté su silencio como algo malo, mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse al segundo que este negó, mirándome a los ojos. '' ¿Está viva?'' _

_'' Lo siento, no puedo imaginarme su dolor. '' En condiciones normales hubiese gritado, pero ahora, solo sollozaba y dejaba caer las lágrimas, lo único bueno que había hecho jamás, ahora estaba muerto, me imaginé su cuerpecito inerte en la incubadora y en las últimas palabras que le pronuncié. Eres lo mejor de mi vida._

Me moví hacia Maggie y Glenn, mirando a la niña, me la pasó para poder abrazar completamente a Glenn, no me preocupó nada, solamente el hecho de que Rick estaba sentado como si fuese una niña de estas traumatizada en una peli de terror, mirando al frente con la boca abierta.

'' Déjame ver al bebé. '' Me acerqué con Carl detrás y le enseñé al bebé, que miró por encima. '' Bueno, parece sana. '' Me sonrío esperando a que le devolviese la sonrisa, pero no lo hice, había aguantado demasiado.

'' ¿Qué comerá?'' Daryl apareció detrás de mí como por arte de magia y se puso al lado de Hershell. '' ¿Hay algo que podamos darle?'' Definitivamente, ardillas no.

'' Necesita biberones, y pronto, o no sobrevivirá. '' Miré a Daryl pensando que hiciese algo o le clavaría la katana.

'' No, ni hablar. '' Se puso la ballesta mirando a la niña que yo aguantaba con la máxima delicadeza que podía ofrecer. '' No la perderemos a ella, dame una lista y voy a buscar lo que haga falta. ''

'' Voy contigo. '' Maggie se ofreció voluntaria, al igual que Glenn, que dieron pasos adelante.

'' Te dejo al cargo de la niña. '' Daryl me miró extrañado, seguía pálida y seria, pero eso no quitaba el cuidado que tenía con la niña.

'' Beth, ven aquí. '' Se alejaron unos pasos del grupo principal, mirando a Carl, que seguía mirando al bebé. Me giré para mirarlo, pero mi campo visual se fue derecho a Rick, que se levantó, cogiendo el hacha.

'' ¡Rick!'' Me dirigí a él, pero al verme se giró y se largó dentro de la prisión. '' ¡Vuelve aquí!'' Entre mis gritos y el llanto de la niña me estresé demasiado, pero me giré justo para ver como el cateto se alejaba con la parejita feliz.

'' Auryn, estará bien. '' Beth murmuró detrás de mí, pero yo me acogí a la duda, si claro, acaba de perder a su mujer y estará bien.

'' No lo creo, pero espero que vuelva de una pieza. '' Miré a Carl mientras le daba el bebé a Beth, que le sonrío. Bajé a su altura y le puse la mano en el hombro. '' Ven conmigo. '' Asintió mientras entrabamos en el pavellón. Miré el panorama, habían caminantes y más manchas de sangre que antes, pero se podría limpiar. '' Lo siento por lo de tu madre. '' Le cogí de la mano y lo acerqué a mi, abrazándolo. '' Sé que es una tontería decírtelo, pero creo que todo irá mejor a partir de ahora. '' Asintió cogido a mi camiseta y la noté humedeciéndose. No supe qué hacer hasta que le puse la mano en la cabeza, acariciándole el pelo.

'' Tuve que dispararle. '' Dijo entre sollozos, cosa que hizo que me empezase a encontrar mal. '' Y...y...'' Siseé, ninguno de los dos queríamos decir nada más.

'' Solo llora, no pasa nada. '' Miré a la puerta del pavellón, yo también quería llorar, pero de miedo, estaba asustada.

El patio de la prisión parecía el primer día que entramos, todo lleno de cadáveres, encontré el pañuelo que Daryl había tirado en el suelo antes, rojo y arrugado. Me lo puse en la cintura, anudándolo. Si eso era lo único que me quedaba de Carol, lo iba a guardar como un tesoro.

'' Voy a ver si encuentro a Rick. '' Glenn se acercó a mí, serio. Asentí mientras movía los caminantes en una pila que había puesto al lado de las gradas.

'' Si lo encuentras, traélo de vuelta, la niña lleva llorando todo el rato, y no lo sé, quizá él sepa calmarla. '' Me limpié las manos mirándolo con un ojos entrecerrado a causa del sol, que se empezaba a esconder.

'' Lo intentaré. '' Se dio la vuelta mirando al cielo y me volvió a mirar, pero yo seguía mirándolo directamente. '' Lo siento por Carol. '' Asentí y miré al suelo, para no ver como transportaban en una manta a algún cadáver, enterrándolo unos metros a mi lado, donde hace unas noches habíamos dormido todos juntos.

Aparté la mirada cuando enterraron a los tres cadáveres, Lori, en el centro, T en la izquierda y Carol en la derecha, añadiendo tres cruces hechas a mano. Entré al pavellón, intentando olvidar la imagen de Oscar dejando algo en la tumba de la derecha. Toqué el pañuelo y lo agarré con fuerza, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

'' A ver, déjamela. '' Observé como Carl cogía al bebé, y noté que lo cogía mal, así que lo corregí, devolviéndole a su hermana. '' Necesitamos su comida. '' Miré a Hershell, que la miraba desde una silla cerca suyo.

Me senté encima de una mesa, escuchando como la niña lloraba y como Carl intentaba calmarla. Cerré los ojos intentando que el estrés se fuese lejos, pero era imposible, y quería echarme a llorar.

'' ¡Beth!'' Maggie entró en el pavellón corriendo, calmandome, llevábamos una hora esperándolos y cuando llegaron, noté algo parecido a alegría, pero ni sonreí ni nada, acababa de perder a Carol, y empecé a pensar que no soreiría de verdad en mucho tiempo.

Y cuando pensé haberlo visto todo, vi ago aún más raro, Daryl Dixon haciendo de padre. Me acerqué al círculo, tan sorprendido como yo, mientras el cateto daba de comer al bebé, que se silenció al segundo de que Daryl le diese el biberón.

'' Vamos, gamberrilla. '' Sonrío mirando a la niña y noté como se me caía el alma al suelo, ¿cómo mierdas podía ser eso posible? No tenía sentido, ni un poquito, me miró sonriendo y se río, posiblemente por mi cara de sorpresa. '' ¿Tiene nombre ya?''

'' No, pero he pensado en ponerle Sophia, o Carol, Andrea, Amy, Jacqui, Patricia, o... Lori. '' Cogí a Carl del hombro, ya no tenía a nadie que le aguantase, Rick se estaba volviendo majara, y su madre no estaba ahí para hacero. Noté el gorro de sheriff en mi pecho y recibí el abrazo de Carl, Daryl y yo nos miramosy separamos la mirada en medio segundo.

'' Sinvergüenza. '' Daryl dijo, mirando a la niña. '' ¿Te gusta? Creo que es un buen nombre. '' Rieron sacando tensiones, insensibles, aguanté a Carl, que seguía abrazado a mí, algo en mi cabeza gritaba que me largase, pero simplemente no pude.

Una hora más tarde, todo el mundo se fue a dormir, pero dudo que alguien pudiese cerrar los ojos. Solté a Carl y lo dejé durmiendo, me había obligado a quedarme con él hasta que se durmiese, y yo no me había podido negar. Abrí la puerta del pavellón, cerrándola tras de mí, y empecé a caminar por el patio, tenía la katana en la mano y una manta en la espalda, iba con la dirección clara, y cada paso que daba mis lágrimas se iban haciendo más pesadas, hasta que llegué, y no las aguanté.

'' Si hubiese ido con ella, y con T-Dog, ahora estarían vivos. '' Me culpé a mí misma, y en realidad, lo creía así, la había visto ir con él, pero decidí ir a lo más fácil. Miré a la tumba de al lado, si me hubiese quedado con Lori ahora ese bebé tendría madre, me recogí el pelo con las manos, tirándolo atrás. Y entonces recordé la regla principal del libro que me leí hace unos años, supervivencia en el Apocalipsis Zombi.

_Mantén tu pelo corto. _

Miré adelante, Carol lo había hecho, pero al principio, me lo contó unos meses atrás, lo había hecho por su marido, para que no lo cogiese. Me hice una coleta, recogiendo el pelo y con mi propia katana, hice un corte improvisado, cerrando los ojos. El pelo, antes por la mitad de la espalda, ahora se quedaba en los hombros, y a duras penas llegaba. Miré la coleta en la palma de mi mano, el pelo castaño claro caía un largo rato, parecía qu eme había crecido, pero entre la supervivencia, no me había dado cuenta.

'' Te voy a echar de menos. '' Me partí el corazón, pero saqué fuerzas para desenterrar un pooc de tierra y poner mi pelo, cubriéndolo con tierra. Y ahí es cuando me derrumbé.

Vi salir el sol, pero seguía en mi sitio, no había pegado ojo en la noche y sinceramente, dudé hacerlo en unos cuantos días, la manta me cubría entera, cabeza incluída, había dejado de llorar, pero aun así estaba bastante decaída. Noté que me tocaban el hombro, cogiéndo la katana en medio suspiro.

'' Soy yo. '' El acento del cateto me hizo bajar la katana, pero no me quité la manta, ni dejé de mirar la tumba. '' Hoy no has dormido. ''

'' Dime algo que no sepa. '' Noté como me observaba, cabreándome. '' Vete. '' Se acercó unos pasos y colocó una flor banca en el suelo, para luego tocar la cruz de madera.

'' La echaremos de menos. '' Asentí sin quitarme la manta, me ofreció la mano para levantarme y la observé. Me levanté sin su ayuda, estaba triste y enfadada. '' Te has cortado el pelo. '' Asentí mirando la tumba y quitándome la manta de encima.

'' Será más difícil de agarrar. '' Asintió, para después mirar a la prisión, era un momento tenso, pasamos un minuto en silencio, incómodos, sin saber qué decir, hasta que abrí la boca. '' Yo perdí a mi hija. ''

'' ¿En esto?'' Negué, mirándo a cualquier otro lugar excepto a su cara.

'' No, unos años antes de todo esto, se ve que no se había formado bien, no lo sé, al segundo día ya no estaba. '' Si había alguna posibilidad de arreglar el momento incómodo me lo cargué y lo enterré tres metros bajo tierra.

'' Lo siento. ''

'' Fue hace mucho, ya está pasado. '' Le miré y empecé a caminar hacia la cárcel, seguida por el cateto. En silencio, supuse que iban a pasar muchos días hasta que volviese a hablar, al menos como la Auryn de verdad.


	16. 15

Observé como sacaba una katana, y mi mente gritó 'hermana de katana', cosa que hizo que quitase el juego de llaves a Rick y abriese la puerta, sacando mi katana y cargándome a uno de los que iban detrás de ella, que cayó al suelo y se desmayó.

'' ¡Hey!'' Me acerqué a ella y eliminé a unos cuantos caminantes a katanazos, hasta que la ayuda llegó, Rick y Carl se unieron a mi disparando, cosa que atrajo más caminantes del bosque. Rick cogió a la mujer y se la puso en el hombro, yo cogí la bolsa marrón que llevaba con ella y Carl cogió la cesta roja.

'' ¿La han mordido?'' Hershell preguntó, una vez estábamos detrás de la valla. Le miré la pierna donde tenía el pantalón roto y negué, era un tiro.

'' La han disparado. '' Entramos a toda prisa en la sala común, tirando las cosas al suelo y haciendo más ruido de lo normal.

'' Carl, trae vendas. Auryn, pon una toalla en el suelo. '' Asentí y cogí la toalla de la cesta donde guardábamos las cosas sucias, poniéndola en el suelo. '' No la meteré en el pabellón. ''

'' Hey... '' Eché un poco de agua delicadamente por su cuello, y casi me ataca, pero Rick tiró la katana lejos, apartándome.

'' No te haremos daño, a no ser que cometas un error. '' Rick advirtió, haciendo que la mujer se calmase, me levanté mirando a la mujer, que me miró con cara de lo siento.

'' Rick. '' Daryl entró y nos miró a los tres que montábamos espectáculo. '' ¿Quién es esa?'' Daryl señaló a la mujer, que lo miró, mi sentido de celosa se disparó, nadie miraba así a mi cateto.

'' ¿Cómo te llamas?'' Me animé a preguntar, si Rick se acercaba más a esa mujer, se iban a fusionar. '' ¿No? Perfecto. '' Me levanté y miré a Rick, que la miró duramente.

'' Venid todos, querréis ver esto. '' Me giré mirando al cateto, que me guiñó un ojo, extrañándome. '' Sobretodo tu. '' Me acerqué a él y me señaló una celda, sonriendo.

Avancé hasta la celda y paré en la entrada, poniéndome la mano en la boca, iba a vomitar. Me miró desde la cama sonriendo y se levantó, avanzando hasta mi, sonriendo, me abrazó con fuerza, igual que yo, y si, empecé a llorar.

'' No llores Auryn. '' Me dijo bajito, me separé un poco y miré atrás, Daryl me sonreía. Le ofrecía la sonrisa más amplia del mundo y besé la mejilla de Carol, estaba viva. '' ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pelo?''

'' ¡Es más difícil de agarrar!'' Grité, riendo, no entendía nada, Carol solo me aguantó con cara de '¿qué cojones se ha metido esta?'. Carol me soltó y miró a Rick, yo solo miré al cateto, que me sonrío, joder, me estaba empezando a asustar.

'' ¿Pero cómo?'' Rick y Carol se abrazaron igual de fuerte que como nos habíamos abrazado antes.

'' Se encerró en una celda, y se desmayó de deshidratación. '' Observé a Carol, abrazaba a todos con una sonrisa, hasta que vio a la niña, se puso una mano en la boca y le tocó la cara, hasta que se dio cuenta de la cara de Rick.

'' Lo siento. '' Carol soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, pero aún llorando, cogió al bebé, sentándose. '' ¿Tiene nombre?'' Carl negó y miró a su padre, serio.

'' Debo hablar con esa mujer, saber cómo ha llegado aquí. '' Rick salió golpeándome el hombro, espero que fuese sin intención.

'' Vamos. '' Daryl caminó hacia él, pero le cogí el brazo y lo acerqué a mí, mirándolo, supuse que la acción de después podría ser mala para mi imagen, pero me importaba una mierda y media, rodeé al cateto con mis brazos y lo abracé. Para mi sorpresa, él hizo lo mismo, aguantándome.

'' La has traído de vuelta, me la has devuelto. '' Dije, sonriendo más que en esos dos días. Me acerqué y lo besé, cogiéndolo de las mejillas. '' Gracias. '' Y con una sonrisa y una lágrima me separé, él me sonrío y siguió a Rick, tenía las mejillas rojas, igual que yo. Miré a Carol, que me observaba sonriendo con la bebé en los brazos. '' No vuelvas a asustarme de esta manera. '' Y le golpeé el hombro, sin dar fuerte. Las dos reímos y nos miramos.

'' Pensé que no volvería a veros. '' Carol dijo, mirando a la niña, luego me miró a mi y sonrío de nuevo. Mezclé emociones, alegría, nervios, enfado, y la última no me gustó nada, lo noté en mi estómago, eran mariposas. Asquerosas mariposas que daban a ver el 'amor'.

'' Carl, te necesito vigilando. '' Rick entró al pabellón mientras yo y Carol le hacíamos tonterías a la niña, aunque no se enterase. Me miró y me dijo con la mirada lo que pasaba, o me había metido en un lío, o había un problema gordo. '' Tienen a Glenn y a Maggie. ''

'' ¿Cómo?'' Beth se levantó de la escalera y se unió al círculo central, del cuál pasé de meterme.

'' En un pueblo, Woodbury, un hombre llamado Gobernador. '' Daryl explicó, mirándola, Oscar se giró hacia mí y mi cara de medio preocupada, la verdad, sabía que Glenn era duro, no daría pieza. Pero Maggie, era un poco más blanda por debajo de esa armadura que había creado.

'' Iré a buscarlos. '' Daryl dijo, mirando a nuestro líder todopoderoso. Rick me volvió a mirar, esperando una ofrenda para que saliese voluntaria.

'' Parece protegido, sobretodo si hay un Gobernador'' Hice las comillas con las manos levantándome y bajando las escaleras. '' ¿De cuántas cabezas hablamos?''

'' 75, o eso ha dicho. '' Rick me miró orgulloso, si señores y señoras, Auryn está en la ciudad y no es muy agradable.

'' Bueno, pues iré contigo, catetito, me necesitarás para cargarme a esos pequeños capullitos. '' Sonreí y me cogí a la cuerda de la katana, sonriendo e imitándole con la ballesta.

'' Me apunto. '' Oscar me miró sonriendo, mi espíritu de joder motivó su espíritu de equipo, y ahora iba a venirse.

'' Entonces yo voy. '' Rick lo miró de reojo y negó. Al igual que yo, alguien se tenía que quedar protegiendo el fuerte.

'' Tu quédate aquí, alguien tiene que vigilar las puertas, Daryl, recoge todo lo que puedas, Auryn, tu y yo prepararemos las armas, Oscar, saca un coche en el que quepamos todos. En diez minutos, todos fuera. '' Asentí y sonreí a Rick, que me devolvió la sonrisa, el grupo había vuelto.

'' Espero que sepas usar uno de estos. '' Rick me pasó un rifle de francotirador, y lo cogí confusa, pero asentí, las clases de tiro durante el invierno habían ayudado a que aprendiese un poco más de armas.

'' Claro, jefe. '' Bromeé y me lo puse a la espalda, al igual que él, que cogió unas cuantas escopetas de repetición, con a munición incluida.

'' ¿Tienes tu pistola?'' Asentí notando la pistola en el cinturón, al no usarla, a veces olvidaba que existía. '' Vale. '' Y cerrando una bolsa, nos largamos del pavellón, acercándonos al coche.

'' ¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa?'' Tiré la bolsa de munición en el maletero y señalé la que Daryl dejaba con cuidado.

'' Bombas de humo, gas lacrimógeno, nunca se sabe...'' Reí y me fui hacia la entrada, mirando a Carol.

'' Cuando vuelva, quiero verlo todo igual. '' Las dos sonreímos y nos abrazamos, miré a la niña y le toqué la mejilla. '' Y tu, gamberrilla, no la líes tanto como yo, ¿vale?'' Sonreí y me uní al grupo, que iba dando viajes con mochilas. Me senté en la parte de delante del coche, esperando, vi a la mujer que acababa de llegar, aún no sabía su nombre, y la verdad, muy en el fondo, no me interesaba. Cuando pasó al lado del copiloto y se metió en el coche me giré, mirándola. '' Auryn. ''

'' Michonne. '' Sonreí y me volví a girar, mirando al frente, esperando a que los demás se subiesen. '' Gracias por haber salido a defenderme. '' Asentí y la miré, con media sonrisa.

'' Solo digamos que me debes una. '' Me hizo una mueca rara de sonrisa y miré su katana. '' Me gusta tu katana. ''

'' A mí me gusta la tuya. ''

'' No es mía, era de un vecino, salió con la katana gritando de su casa, y dos bichos se lo comieron, yo solo la cogí prestada. '' Acabó de sonreír ante mi indiferencia y los demás se subieron.

'' ¿Por dónde está?'' Rick preguntó, poniéndose a mi lado, esto iba bien, el plan pintaba bien y la verdad, nunca me había caído tan bien Rick.

'' Solo sigue la carretera, cuando haya que girar te avisaré. '' Y encendiendo el motor del coche, salimos de la cárcel, a toda velocidad, a buscar a nuestros amigos.

Miré por el retrovisor, observando a Daryl, que miraba directamente al retrovisor, encontramos las miradas y as mantuvimos unos segundos, hasta que Michonne detuvo el coche.

'' Pasan patrullas, será mejor ir a pie. '' MIchonne se cruzó la katana como yo y caminó hacia mi dirección, iba coja, a causa del disparo. '' Solo son dos kilómetros. ''

'' Auryn, esa. '' Oscar me señaló con a cabeza una caminante, que iba haciendo unos sonidos muy raros, me acerqué sin problema y le atravesé la cabeza, dándome la vuelta y siguiendo al grupo por el camino boscoso. Iba la última, con la katana apoyada en el hombro y muriéndome de ganas por silbar la canción de Kill Bill.

'' Sé lo que hiciste por mí, y mi bebé cuando estaba recuperándome. '' Si, ahora matar a caminantes de forma suicida se llamaba recuperarse, entonces yo llevaba todo el apocalipsis recuperándome. Miré a Daryl esperando una respuesta dramática, como en las telenovelas, y pensé que en las telenovelas, esos dos se tirarían al suelo enrollándose. La imagen me provocó dos cosas, confusión y celos.

'' Para eso estamos. '' Miré a Rick esperando que le dijese algo más dramático aún, después de la respuesta indiferente de Daryl. Vale, tenía las expectativas muy altas y en mi cabeza se estaba montando un argumento más largo que El Señor de los Anillos. Dary levantó un dedo, parando y haciéndome chocar con él. '' Rick. ''

'' Agacháos. '' Dijo, obligándome a agacharme, miré el panorama, habían demasiados para nosotros, y si nos metíamos en una pelea con un grupo bastante grande, podríamos atraer a más bichejos. '' En formación, no quiero tiros. '' Y con eso, avanzó hasta el primero, clavandole un machete en la cara. Elevé la katana, clavando en el ojo la espada a un caminante que se acercó a Michonne, e hice la seña de dos con los dedos.

'' Rick, son muchos. '' Escuché a Daryl decir mientras me cargaba a otro y le daba una patada para frenar a dos más.

'' No me digas. '' Dije con mal humor, estaba volviendo cada vez más a mi misma, y eso me estaba cabreando.

'' Por aquí. '' Rick ordenó, yendo por el medio de las ramas y corriendo a través del bosque, hasta que por arte de magia, una cabaña se abrió paso entre los árboles, era enorme, y tenía un barco en la entrada. '' Aquí. '' Abrimos la puerta y la cerramos con un golpe suave, para que no se escuchase tanto. Bueno, por ahora, estábamos siendo perseguidos por un grupo de caminantes y nos habíamos quedado encerrados en la cabaña. Dentro de lo que cabe, no está mal.

_AUTORA: Hola! :D Bueno, pues si, yo de nuevo, YA ESTOY DE VUELTA! -por un tiempo-, y os preguntaréis dos cosas, la primera, ¿por qué hago tantas faltas ortográficas? Veréis, yo antes usaba el Word, hasta que acabó la licencia, y ahora uso WordPad, el cuál no tiene corrector, así que por adelantado, os pido perdón. Y la segunda, ¿por qué hacía tanto tiempo que no subía nada? Pues por qué estoy de exámenes, y creo que los profesores me odian y nos han puesto todos los exámenes la misma semana (PARTY HARD.), más que nada para matarme a estudiar. En fin, esto es todo lo que tenía que excusar :'D Acordaos de dejarme un review que me anime en estos días de estudio :'D_

_Besitos y abrazos, TammyRoss._


	17. 16

'' ¿¡Quién coño es usted!?'' Un hombre con un gorro de lana saltó de dentro de un saco de dormir, armado con una escopeta, haciéndome saltar del susto y pegarme a Daryl, que sacó el cuchillo y se puso delante de mí, como si me intentase proteger, estúpido, yo no era su dama en apuros. '' ¡Salgan de mi casa!'' Rick cogió su revólver con una mano y abrió los brazos, nervioso.

'' Lo haremos, pero ahora no. '' Dijo en tono alto, pero lo demasiado bajo como para tranquilizar al hombre, que miraba nervioso a todos lados.

'' ¡Ahí fuera hay caminantes!'' Rick dijo, poniéndonos más nerviosos a todos de lo que ya estábamos.

'' ¡Voy a llamar a la policía!'' Abrí los ojos y me eché atrás, con la katana más relajada. Una parte de mí quería reir, pero la otra parte me preocupaba, ese tío creía que aún había policía. Daryl miró atrás a la misma vez que el hombre me miró, noté que le temblaban las manos y se había agachado, como si fuese a saltar en cualquier momento, y si, aún estando en esa situación, le miré el culo, no estaba hecha de piedra.

'' Yo soy policía. '' Rick bajó su arma llevándome a la realidad, pero el hombre en vez de dejar la escopeta en el suelo, la cargó y le apuntó a la cara.

'' A ver su placa. ''

'' La tengo aquí mismo, en mi bolsillo...'' Rick movió su mano al bolsillo, pero cogió la escopeta y la apartó, a mi dirección, y el hombre, en un acto reflejo, disparó, obligándome a tirarme al suelo al igual que Daryl, que se dio contra algo. Los dos idiotas empezaron a pelearse, y el hombre no paraba de gritar.

'' ¿Estás bien?'' Me acerqué al cateto y me miró, asintiendo. Luego levantó la cabeza, mirando si yo estaba bien. Asentí y me levanté corriendo, ayudándolo a levantarse, miramos a la puerta y vimos al hombre con la espada de Michonne clavada. Daryl se acercó a la puerta de entrada y miró, pero la cara que puso no me gustó. Miré al hombre que yacía en el suelo, y una idea disparatada me vino a la mente.

'' Creo que es la hora de la cena para estos cabroncetes. '' Miré a Rick y asintió, entendiéndo mi idea.

'' Ayúdame a cogerlo. '' Me coloqué en la puerta y agarré el pomo, mirando a Oscar, que me miraba con cara de asco.

'' No hablarás en serio...''

'' Es él o nosotros, tu eliges. '' Miró con cara de aprobación y levantó al hombre junto con Rick. '' Daryl mira por atrás. '' Asintió y se fue a la entrada trasera, para después hacerme una señal de despejado. '' A la de tres. '' Conté hasta tres y abrí la puerta, cerrándola después. Salí corriendo detrás de Oscar, con la katana guardada, no la usaría mucho, los cabroncetes estaban pegándose un banquete con el loco de la cabaña.

Unos cuantos metros más lejos nos dimos un descanso de tanto correr, no había tiempo para sentarnos, pero bajamos la velocidad.

'' Se está haciendo de noche, no me gusta nada. '' Michonne me miró, esperando a que compartiese la misma opinión, pero yo pasaba del tema, íbamos a recuperar a esa parejita feliz fuese noche, mañana o media tarde.

'' Solo sigamos camino, ¿alguno cansado por ahí atrás?'' Me giré viendo como los tres hombre recuperaban la compostura. ¡Benditas sean todas las mañanas que salí a correr! Y se lo tuve que agradecer a la celulitis que eliminé gracias a los ejercicios de piernas. '' Los tres. '' Michonne hizo un bufido risa extraño, entendiendo mi mirada divertida. '' ¿Queréis parar?''

'' Solo sígamos caminando. '' Rick dijo, con un bufido, hombres, van de atléticos pero no llegan a los cien metros en spring.

Observé la puerta del pueblo con mirada escéptica, hablando quedaba una buena idea, pero visto desde detrás de un coche medio quemado no parecía una buena idea.

'' Tenemos que dejar cosas. '' Rick ordenó, y empecé a dejar bolsas llenas de cosas raras.

'' Es imposible registrar todos los edificios, y menos con esos guardias. '' Miré el gran muro, reforzado con neumáticos de camión. Michonne hizo un ruido y los cuatro nos giramos, apuntandola con lo que fuese. Hizo una señal y la seguimos, justo detrás de uno de los edificios principales, había una valla medio rota.

'' Iré yo primera. '' Asentí a Rick y abrí la puerta trasera de una especie de almacén, oscuro y silencioso. Moví la cabeza entrando, mientras los demás me seguían, levanté un poco más la katana, pero no le veía uso alguno.

'' ¿Es aquí donde te encerraron?'' Rick pasó por delante de mí y miró las mesas verdes, con el revólver delante.

'' Me interrogaron. ''

'' ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde pueden estar?'' Rick preguntó mientras Daryl iba a la ventana y miraba a través.

'' Dijiste que había toque de queda. '' Michonne miró mal al cateto y guardó su katana.

'' De día está abarrotado, esos son rezagados. '' Dijo con mal humor, me apoyé en la puerta mirando la calle, para después mirar a Daryl, que asintió, había aceptado mi proposición visual de sexo. Era listo. '' Podrían estar en su casa. ''

'' ¿Si? ¿Y si no qué?'' Daryl avanzó con su mal humor característico, pero la nueva no se movió un centímetro.

'' Pues los buscaremos en otro sitio. '' Rick la miró enfadado y desesèrado. '' Hago todo lo que puedo. '' Daryl pasó por su lado demasiado cerca, y la miró demasiado, cosa que me molestó, bueno, era un cateto, era normal que mirase demasiado a las mujeres.

'' ¿Y dónde coño está?'' Oscar preguntó, cansado al igual que los demás. Rick hizo una señal y los tres fuimos a su lado.

'' Si seguimos así, nos darán las uvas buscándolos. '' Dije, mirando a la ventana. Rick me sonrío y se apoyó en una pierna.

'' Si esto sale mal, la abandonaremos. ''

'' ¿No nos estará llevando a una trampa?'' Oscar me miró esperando un comentario ingenioso que no llegaba, solo malas miradas.

'' Es evidente que vamos a ciegas, separémonos. '' Daryl propuso, mirando al líder, vi una sombra en la ventana y la señalé, un hombre iba a entrar. '' Rápido. ''

Daryl me empujó detrás de una cortina y Rick y él me taparon, noté los dos culos de los hombres en mi estómago, cualquier otra mujer hubiese estado en el paraíso. Bueno, más o menos lo estaba.

'' Vamos, salid de ahí. '' La voz con acento del sur sonó, otro cateto más, Rick salió de la cortina y le puso la pistola en la boca, susurrando intensamente que cerrase el pico.

El hombre cayó al suelo después de un golpe magistral de ballesta, si, con el maldito mango de la ballesta se podía pegar a la gente.

'' Magistral. '' Hice una mueca y até al hombre, pasando al lado de Daryl, que hacía una media mueca, salimos de la sala cuando escuchamos gritos y disparos en el pueblo, saqué mi cabeza por la rejilla de la puerta y levanté una ceja, todos los guardias corrían hacia un lugar. '' Creo, que están allí. '' Señalé una casa, donde todos entraban.

Nos apoyamos en una pared metálica, me lamí el labio superior cogiendo una de las bombas de humo que Rick me había dado con cara de 'ya sabes qué hacer' y lo sabía muy bien, tirar cosas a la gente. Esperé a la señal con dos botes en las manos, moviéndolos nerviosamente, y justo cuando Rick me dio la señal, tiré las bombas de humo, dándole en la cabeza a un hombre que aguantaba una pistola de repetición.

Recogí a Maggie y le quité la bolsa de la cabeza, guiándola por el humo y corriendo, los hombre acababan de entender qué había pasado.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi, viendo como Glenn se tiraba al suelo y Maggie a su lado, la verdad, parecía bastante demolido, tanto por la cara como por el cuerpo y la manera de caminar, lenta y torpe, me dolía hasta a mí.

'' ¿Cómo nos habéis encontrado?'' Maggie gritó, mirándo a Rick.

'' De nada. '' Susurré, mirando por la ventana, Rick miraba por la otra, cambiando la mirada entre el grupito y el exterior.

'' ¿Cómo estás Glenn?'' Rick preguntó, con tono burlón, le miré divertida, al igual que él.

'' Me pondré mejor. ''

'' Rick, tenemos que darnos el piro. '' Avisé, mirando por la ventana, estaban registrando casa por casa, y estaban cerca.

'' Tienes razón. '' Rick me miró y volvió la mirada a la ventana, esperando al momento oportuno.

'' Daryl, fue Merle, él hizo todo esto. '' Daryl abrió la boca y se acercó a Glenn, con la pistola cargada y en la mano.

'' ¿Lo has visto?''

'' Cara a cara, me tiró un caminante encima, iba a ejecutarnos. '' Intercambié una mirada confusa con Daryl, que parecía igual de sorprendido que yo, el cateto mayor estaba cerca.

'' ¿Entonces mi hermano es el Gobernador?''

'' No es tan listo. '' Espeté, haciendo que me mirase, pero no era el momento de la broma, debía salir de ahí rápido.

'' No, ese es otro tío, Merle es su lugarteniente. '' Maggie dijo, la miré confusa, Merle no era tan listo como para ponerse en un puesto tan alto.

'' ¿Sabe que estoy con vosotros?''

'' Ahora si, Rick, lo siento, nos torturaron...'' Glenn negó mientras yo volvía a mirar por la ventana, desesperada.

'' No pasa nada. '' Si, si que pasa, retrasado, ahora tenemos a un grupo enorme, armado y poco amistoso en los talones.

'' ¡Seguro que nos buscarán!'' Siseé fuerte para que se callara, cosa que entendieron todos a la primera.

'' Seguro, pero no es momento para quejare, joder, Rick, hay que salir de aquí si quieres sacar a Pikachu con vida. '' Miré atrás y este me asintió, medio sonriendo.

'' Si está aquí mi hermano tengo que verle...''

'' Estamos en territorio hostil, no...'' Daryl lo interrumpió, la cara de cachorrito atropellado que puso me dio muchísima pena, pero que le jodan a Merle, yo quiero conservar mi culo sin tiros. '' Mira lo que ha hecho...''

'' No, no piensas con claridad, tenemos que irnos. ''

'' Quizá si hablo con él pueda arreglar algo. ''

'' Eh cateto, Pikachu no puede andar, estamos rodeados, y no vamos a parar nuestra misión por tu hermano, mira, si salimos de aquí, volveré contigo, pero no podemos quedarnos. '' Me miró serio, y luego miró a Rick.

'' Si nos rodean, si hay caminantes, lo que sea, te necesito, ¿estás conmigo?'' El cateto asintió, mirándonos a todos.

'' Si. ''

'' Entonces mueve tu culo y sacanos de aquí. '' Grité con los dientes apretados, cogiendo dos bombas de humo más. Rick miró atrás y me hizo la señal., bueno, nos hizo la señal.

'' A la de tres. '' Saqué el protector de las bombas y Rick abrió la puerta. '' Uno, dos...'' Miré a todos los lados y sonreí malvadamente. '' Tres. '' Tiré la primera al cristal de un coche, haciéndola rebotar, mientras que la otra la tiré rasa, haciendo que rodase. '' ¡Vamos!'' Rick y Daryl salieron por detrás de mí, mientras yo iba tirando bombas de humo a diferentes sitios.

'' ¡Rick!'' Me escondí en un callejón con Glenn y Maggie, con el sonido de los tiros haciéndome daño en las orejas. '' ¡Daryl!'' Nos juntamos todos y saqué más bombas de humo, tirándoselas a los guardias que nos disparaban.

'' ¿Cuántos son?'' Alguien preguntó, pero solo recibió indiferéncia por mi parte, que me giré, alterada.

'' ¿Me ves con cara de contadora?'' Tiré una bomba más y metí la mano en la bolsa, no quedaban más, y la última la tenía el cateto.

'' Dentro de poco serán más, tenemos que irnos. '' Daryl miró a Rick con la bomba en la mano, mientras yo le quitaba la ametralladora a Glenn, estaba muy débil, y yo era la más temeraria para usar eso. '' Id delante, yo os cubro. '' Daryl se agachó y cogió munición para la ametralladora.

'' ¿Pero tú eres retrasado?'' Me giré con mal humor, estaba en la fina línea que separa la estupidez de la heroícidad. '' Rick, dile a este cateto idiota que no. '' Miré a Rick y saqué medio cuerpo para disparar, con tal mala suerte de darle a un palo de electricidad y a un árbol.

'' Iré enseguida. '' Nos miramos un segundo y me asintió, tirando la última bomba de humo que quedaba y disparando con la ametralladora.

'' Idiota. '' Susurré, saliendo corriendo hacia el autobús negro que me separaba de la libertad. Vi a Glenn subiendo con la ayuda de Oscar, que me ofreció su mano para subir, la cogí y sonreí, pero antes de llegar, sonó un disparo, que me hizo caer al suelo, golpeandome el culo. '' Dios. '' Me acerqué reptando a Oscar y vi que no podía hacer nada, al igual que Maggie, que le pegó un tiro en la cabeza y subió para ayudar a Glenn.

'' ¿Estás bien?'' Rick me levantó y me ayudó a subir, mirando atrás. '' ¡Daryl!''

'' ¡Corre!'' Daryl se giró y gritó, volviéndo a disparar como si fuese lo único que supiese hacer. La línea de la estupidez había sido mancillada.

'' ¿Estás bien?'' Era la segunda vez que me lo preguntaban, y yo asentí, solo me había pegado un culazo contra el suelo, nada serio, solo me dolería un par de días, Maggie me tocó la espalda y me observó, preocupada.

'' Estoy bien. '' Dije, sentándome. '' Glenn, respira. '' Toqué el brazo de Glenn y este me miró sofocado. '' Vamos cateto...'' Miré a la ciudad, pero de ahí no salía nadie, un golpe metálico sonó detrás de nosotros, y la cabeza de Michonne salió de debajo de un camión.

'' ¿Dónde coño estábas?'' Rick alzó su revólver hacia ella, que levantó sus manos en señal de paz. '' Gírate. '' Rick ordenó, y esta siguió la orden, girándose. Rick cogió la katana y se la quitó, dándomela. Con otra katana me sentía poderosa.


	18. 17

'' Michonne, lleva a Glenn al coche, y asegúrate de que descansa. '' Rick ordenó, mirando a Glenn, que se apoyó en un tronco, respirando con dificutad.

'' Vale. '' Le di la katana a Michonne y medio sonreí, estaba confiada de que volvería a ver al cateto, si no se lo habían cargado ya.

'' Auryn, tu disparas. '' Levanté la ametralladora y sonreí. '' Pero no con eso. '' Rick se quitó su rifle y me lo pasó, recibiendo la ametralladora. '' ¿Sabes usarlo?''

'' Mira, seguro y gatilo. '' Lo señalé y le miré, jugando. '' No es tan difícil. ''

'' Maggie, tu vendrás conmigo. '' Asintió y comprobó la munición de la pistola, la mitad, proximadamente, se acercó a Glenn y lo abrazó, justo a tiempo para que nos empezásemos a mover dirección la ciudad. Concretamente a un lugar llamado Arena, donde Michonne había dicho que estarían.

Entramos de nuevo sin problema, escondiéndonos detrás de un contenedor metálico, escuchando los gritos de las masas enfurecidas que pedían la cabeza del cateto. Y la de su hermano.

'' Espera. '' Rick puso la mano en el rifle, mirando la escena que yo miraba desde la mira. Merle y Daryl se estaban pegando por culpa del tuerto, que los miraba con una medio sonrisa. Y cuando la cosa se puso chunga de verdad, fue cuando llegó la artillería pesada, hombres con caminantes cogidos del cuello se acercaron a los dos hermanos. '' Dispara. '' Y así lo hice, dando a una chica en el pecho, haciendo mella de mi falta de puntería. Mientras Maggie mataba a los caminantes. Rick tiró una bomba de humo sobrante, la cuál no había visto hasta ahora.

Los gritos de la gente del pueblo me hacían gracia, corrían como colegialas, y gritaban igual, cosa que me hacía gracia. El humo amarillento no paraba de salir, y la gente de dentro de la nube igual, pero nadie era el cateto. Y en un momento, me di cuenta de que alguien tenía su ballesta, y disparaba con poca gracia, hasta que de un empujón se la quitaron, y apareció el cateto mayor y el cateto júnior, corriendo hacia nosotros.

'' ¡Vamos!'' Rick gritó y empecé a correr, katana y rifle en la espalda, saqué la katana a toda velocidad y seguí al grupo, que iba dirigido a donde habíamos salido.

Pegué una patada a uno de los hierros que formaban la valla, tirándolo al suelo y doblando el de al lado, me sorprendí, mientras salía de allí. O tenía mucha fuerza, o la barricada era una mierda. Me decanté por tener mucha fuerza, alimentando mi ego.

'' Están todos en la Arena, hay que salir de aquí. '' Merle gritó, detrás de mi.

'' No vas a venir con nosotros. '' Rick le gritó, sacando la cabeza por el agujero, y frunciendo las cejas.

'' ¿Enserio quieres discutir esto ahora?'' Merle puso las manos como si se desesperase, mientras yo sonreía. Me giré, viendo a Merle tirando un caminante al suelo y matándolo a puñetazo limpio. Bueno, a muñón limpio, ya que estaba usando su cosa marrón de piel rara.

Me acerqué a uno y le rebané media cabeza, para luego girarme y matar al que venía detrás de mi, clavándole la katana entre los ojos. Merle me miró aprovando mi movimiento para después salir corriendo.

'' ¡Vamos!'' Daryl gritó, activando la mirada seria-confusa de Rick, que me miró con cara de '¿Enserio?'. Empecé a correr por el bosque tan feliz, con Maggie y Rick detrás de mi.

Acababa de salir el Sol, y ya habíamos parado de correr, íbamos en dos grupos separados, Rick y Maggie iban por un lado, mientras yo me junté con los dos hermanos, me recordó a los primeros días de la infección, éramos los tres contra el mundo.

'' Ya veo que has mejorado. '' Merle dijo, rompiendo el hielo. '' Recuerdo que el primer día casi me sacas el ojo. '' Solté un poco de aire convirtiéndolo en risa.

'' Debería haberlo hecho. '' Me golpeó el hombro riendo, poniéndo tenso a Daryl, igual que a los dos de atrás. '' Bonita prótesis. ''

'' ¡Glenn!'' Rick gritó, cortando el silencio que había entre los cinco, haciéndome saltar, al igual que Daryl.

'' ¡Rick!'' Pronto escuché a Glenn, eso significaba que el coche estaba cerca y no que Rick había perdido un herbor. '' ¡Madre mía! ¿Estáis todos bien?'' Glenn se acercó corriendo, ahora parecía más ágil.

'' Tenemos un problema, quiero que os tranq...'' En cuanto Pikachu vio a Merle sacó la pistola, apuntándole, al igual que Michonne con la katana, rodé los ojos ante la exageración del grupo y me guardé el arma.

'' ¿Qué hace él aquí?'' Interrumpió, apuntándole con la pistola más alta. Daryl se puso delante de Merle, mientras yo me quedaba en un ladito, mirando la escena.

'' ¡Este cerdo intentó matarme!'' Michonne gritó, haciendo que mis ojos fuesen a ella, estaba atacada.

'' ¡Él nos ha ayudado a escapar!'' Daryl dijo, señalando a Glenn, miré al grupo desde mi árbol, apoyada, se apuntaban con cosas los unos a los otros, excepto Merle, que se apoyó en el árbol de detrás de Daryl.

'' Después de darte una paliza. '' Rick dijo, sin dejar de apuntar a Michonne con el rifle.

'' ¡Eh, hemos cobrado los dos!'' Merle dijo, como si fuese a ayudar mucho, me separé del árbol y me puse detrás de Merle, vigilandolo.

'' ¡Serás cabrón!'' Daryl miró atrás y le gritó.

'' ¡Cierra el pico!'' Merle dijo, provocando que Michonne se tirara hacia Merle, haciendome reaccionar a lo bestia y chocando su katana con la mía, estilo samurai.

'' Tranquilita, Kill Bill. '' Me aplaudí a mí misma por la referencia cinematográfica, era la mejor, nadie pareció hacerme ningún caso, solo gritaron hacia Michonne, haciendo que los nervios se disparasen.

'' ¡Quítame eso de la cara!'' Daryl golpeó la pistola de Glenn y este se vio obligado a quitársela de la cara, era mejor no ver al cateto enfadado.

'' Pareces un nativo, hermano. '' Merle río, pero no hizo que los ánimos subiesen como la espuma.

'' ¿Qué coño hacías trabajando para ese psicopata?'' Daryl se giró y le gritó a la cara, pero él no cambiaba de cara de remolón.

'' Hay que reconocer que tiene carisma, además, se la ha estado metiendo a esa amiguita tuya, Andrea, eh...'' Merle hizo unos ruidos de cateto bastante vulgares, haciendome sonreír por dentro, pero por mucho que luchara la sonrisa, no salía ni se mostraba. Mis pensamientos pararon al segundo de darme cuenta lo que había dicho.

'' ¿La rubia?'' Levanté una ceja y me uní a la conversación, después de un rato desconectada. '' ¿La rubia se está tirando al tuerto?'' Señalé con mi pulgar hacia atrás, mirando a Michonne, que adelantó unos pasos con la katana, para darle a Merle, pateé la katana y cayó al suelo, estaba cansada de su mierda de dura. '' Te he hecho una pregunta. '' Me miró y nos peleamos por la mirada, si había alguien duro en ese pedazo de bosque, era yo.

'' ¿Conoces a Andrea?'' Rick se puso delante de mí, interrumpiendo las miradas entre Michonne y yo.

'' Si la conoce, ella y Andrea se pasaron el invierno escondidas en el bosque, si, mi reina rubia tenía dos caminantes como mascotas atados con cadenas, y sin brazos ni mandíbula. Es irónico ahora que lo pienso...'' Merle río mientras explicaba las hazañas de la mujer esa, que miró a los del grupo como si estuviese loca.

'' ¡Cállate!''

'' ¡Eh tío, las salvamos, las sacamos del bosque y las llevámos al pueblo, Andrea estaba medio muerta!''

''¿Por eso está con el Gobernador?'' Tuerto, se llama tuerto. Maggie preguntó, sin cambiar de cara a una más alegre.

'' Si, son como uña y carne. '' Merle dijo, cortando más miradas. '' ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Sheriff? Rodeado de matones y mentirosos...''

'' ¡Cállate!'' Rick se giró y gritó, pero volvió a vigilar a Michonne, Merle sonrío al tener lo que quería, la atención del Gobernador.

'' ¡Es patético! Tener tantas armas y no tener balas. '' Rodó los ojos y me empecé a cansar de tanto Merle.

'' ¡Merle, cierra el pico!'' Daryl se acabó de girar y le volvió a gritar, estresándome. Al igual que Merle, que miró a su hermano y se levantó del tronco.

'' ¡Sois un puñado de maricones!'' No pudo ni acabar la frase, con un sonoro golpe, Merle cayó al suelo, desmayado.

'' Gracias, jefe. '' Dije, tocando el hombro de Rick, que me miró desde arriba. Nos fuimos separando, Daryl se quedó con su hermano, mientras que los demás se fueron al coche, cansados de Merle. Daryl se agachó junto a su hermano, al igual que yo. '' Sabes, esto me recuerda al segundo día que estuvimos juntos. '' Daryl levantó su mirada y me miró. '' El día que se puso tan ciego de cocaína que se desmayó, estábamos igual. '' Sonreí intentando animarlo, pero no pasó nada, ni siquiera cambió de cara.

'' Lo recuerdo. '' Le puse la mano en el hombro y le sonreí intentando animarlo, pero él miraba a su hermano como si estuviése muerto.

'' Daryl, no te preocupes, es solo Merle, míralo, si dormido parece hasta normal, la otra cosa es que se despierte. '' Esperé a su sonrisa, pero no apareció, Daryl me estaba asustando.

'' Eso es lo que me preocupa, que es sólo Merle. '' Se levantó y me miró, ayudandome a levantarme. Me acerqué a él y lo besé, para después mirar atrás, el grupo estaba en una redonda discutiendo. Bajé la mirada y empecé a caminar hacia la carretera, con Daryl detrás.

'' Daryl. '' Rick dijo, haciéndonos sitio en el grupo, con Michonne apoyada en el coche.

'' Se queda. '' Dijo, mirando a Rick, pero este negó, no iba a permitir a Merle por el hecho de ser Merle.

'' No dará resultado. ''

'' Si lo dará. '' Daryl miró de nuevo al líder, que negaba todo el rato. '' El Gobernador irá a la prisión, y Merle sabe como piensa, vamos. ''

'' No voy a admitir a ese. '' Maggie miró a Glenn, para después mirar a Daryl, me daba pena, ya que era su hermano, nadie le apoyaba.

'' ¿Quieres que duerma en el mismo pavellón que Carol y Beth?'' Glenn me miró y miró a Daryl. '' ¿Al lado de ella?'' Levanté una ceja, ¿qué pasaba? Que por ser mujer no sé cuidarme de mi misma, estúpido Pikachu.

'' No es un violador. ''

'' Bueno, pues su amigo si. '' Maggie miró a Glenn asustada, ahora entendía el por qué de su tensión. Cambié una mirada rápida con Maggie, estaba tensa.

'' Ya no es su amigo, no después de lo de anoche. ''

'' No, Merle no vendrá con nosotros. '' Rick sentenció, haciendo que Daryl me mirase, algo se estaba cocinando en esa cabeza de cateto.

'' Claro, vamos a dejarlo y a llevarnos a esa, que conocemos de hace tanto tiempo, ¿en serio?'' Daryl la señaló, intentando meter algo en medio, quizá confianza.

'' En el estado en el que está no puede ir sola. '' Maggie levantó los hombros y miró a Daryl, no podía creer lo que le estaban haciendo, estaban rechazando algo que Daryl estaba pidiendo, después de haber sacrificado tanto.

'' No la conocemos de nada, Merle es familia. '' Daryl negó y me miró, levanté una ceja y miré al suelo.

'' No, Daryl, Merle es tu familia, mi única familia está aquí y ahora, están esperando a que volvamos. '' Glenn dijo, haciendo que le mirase mal, creo que estaba delirando a causa de tantos golpes.

'' Y tu formas parte de esa familia. '' Rick avanzó un brazo hacia Daryl, pero este se apartó. '' Pero él no. '' Daryl dio dos pasos atrás, frustrado.

'' No os estáis escuchando. '' Reí por lo bajo y me toqué el pelo, intentando ponermelo a un lado, cosa que no funcionó, lo tenía demasiado corto. '' Estáis siendo exagerados con esto, solo es uno, nosotros somos más. '' Le señalé, venía tocándose la cabeza desde el bosque, y sus gemidos, o lo que fuese, se escuchaba desde esa posición. '' Si os digo la verdad, prefiero tener a Merle en la prisión que a esa. ''

'' Auryn, no estás siendo razonable, Merle es...violento. '' Glenn me animó a chillar más y a querer pegarle una paliza.

'' ¡No, no lo queréis en el puto campamento solo por que tiene pene!'' Me miraron con una ceja levantada, pero era lo que tenía más sentido de la conversacion, miré uno a uno. '' Y ella no, pero os recuerdo, que esa tía de ahí tiene una katana, es muy imprevisible y no la conocemos de nada. '' La señalé y di dos pasos hacia Merle. '' Ese hombre de ahí, solo tiene una mano, lo siento por el comentario hiriente. '' Merle me hizo una señal con la mano y proseguí. '' Además, es el hermano del cateto, ¡joder, dad un puto punto de confianza!'' Rick negó, después de que hubiese dado el discurso de mi vida.

'' Si él no va, yo no voy. '' Dayl acabó la discusión, mirando a Rick, que cambió de cara.

'' Tampoco quería decir eso. '' Glenn dio un paso hacia Daryl, pero se apartó, cerré la boca en el segundo.

'' Nos las apañaremos, al inicio de esto solo estábamos él, yo y ella. '' Me señaló, pero no me miró, no sé si había pillado la indirecta, pero si me estaba dando a elegir entre Carol y él estaba jodida.

'' No hagáis esto. '' Maggie me miró suplicando, pero yo levanté una ceja, ¿desde cuándo estaba yo incluída en el plan?

'' ¿Y ya está? ¿Os largariaís así?'' Glenn nos miró a los dos, cambiando de posición, Daryl cogió la ballesta y le miró.

'' Tu harías lo mismo. ''

'' ¿Y qué le decimos a Carol?'' Miré a Glenn, eso era juego sucio, si no quería a Merle que lo matase y ya.

'' Lo entenderá. ''

'' Yo no me estoy yendo. '' Daryl se giró y me miró, estaba dolido, y creo que le acababa de joder el plan. Frunció los labios, y me apartó la mirada, empezando a caminar. Se me iba el cateto, y eso me dolía. '' Daryl. '' Fue más rápido, dejándo atrás a Glenn y a Maggie, pero no a Rick ni a mi.

'' Tiene que haber otra solución. '' Rick dijo, parando al cateto, que me miró por un segundo.

'' No puedo abandonarle, ya lo hice una vez. '' El cateto volvió a caminar, pero no paré de seguirlo por alguna extraña razón.

'' Anoche empezamos algo, ¿no te das cuenta?'' Rick se puso al lado de Daryl, que levantaba el maletero del coche, cogiendo una bolsa.

'' No lo voy a dejar solo. '' Daryl cerró la bolsa y también el maletero. Mirando a Rick, me estaba ignorando. '' Cuídate, y cuida de la gamberrilla, y de Carl, es duro. '' Daryl hizo media sonrisa y se colgó la mochila, asintiéndome y empezando a caminar hacia su hermano, que o recibió con los brazos abiertos. Me mordí el labio inferior, no podía ser, no podía acabr ahí.

El coche se encendió y empecé a ponerme tensa, y a los cinco minutos de conducción no pude más.

'' ¡Para el coche!'' Rick frenó el coche y salí corriendo. '' ¡Esperádme ahí!'' Hice una señal y empecé a correr bosque adentro. '' ¡Daryl!'' Corrí más rápido, ahí no se acababa. Los vi a lo lejos, caminando. '' ¡Cateto!'' Grité, haciendo que los dos se girasen, Daryl se separó de su hermano y dio unos pasos en mi dirección, mirando a lo lejos con la mano en la frente.

'' ¿Auryn?'' Escuché mi nombre, pero lo ignoré, solo seguí corriendo hacia él y su hermano. Me tiré encima de él y le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos, abrazándolo muy fuerte, cerré los ojos oliendo su cuello, me hubiese quejado, ya que olía a sudor, sangre y humo, pero no me quejé.

'' Te voy a echar de menos. '' Dije, pegada a su cuello, noté como le aguantaba y como me levantaba con sus brazos, puestos alrededor de mi cintura.

'' Yo a ti también. '' Daryl dijo, con la cabeza en mi pelo, noté como cerró los ojos y cogió aire.

'' Qué bonito. '' Merle dijo, con su voz de repipi fingido, apostaría lo que fuese a que estaba apoyado contra un árbol, sin mirarnos, y con los brazos cruzados, no me importaba. Me separé un poco de Daryl y le di el mejor beso de su vida.

'' Recuerda, tu perteneces al grupo, cualquier cosa que pase, vuelve, te esperareá ahí. '' Me separé y le miré a los ojos, que aún tenía cerrados, le cogí de la mano y se la apreté. '' No dejes que nada te mate, Daryl Dixon. ''

'' Mantente con vida. '' Asentí y le di un último beso, corto, pero no sé si pilló el trasfondo de ESE beso.

'' Hazlo tú también. '' Me separé y me despedí de Merle con un saludo de mano, para luego largarme por donde había venido, y si, por raro que pudiese parecer, me había puesto a llorar.

Rick me estaba esperando en la carretera, solo, mirando al bosque, para encontrarse con mis ojos clavados en los suyos. Hice un gesto y me acerqué a él, tapándome la boca con la muñeca, no estaba. Con mi cara lo supo todo, y me abrazó, la verdad, yo también lo abracé, y nos quedamos así un rato, hasta que me separé.

'' Volvamos. '' Asentí sorbiendo los mocos y limpiando mi cara, siguiendo a Rick, estaba igual de callado que yo, y por lo mismo. Me subí al coche al lado de Maggie, que nos separaba a Michonne y a mi. Maggie me cogió la mano y la apretó, mirandome con una sonrisa de apoyo. El coche empezó a moverse, y durante la siguiente media hora estube dudando si echarme a llorar o esperar a la prisión.

'' Mierda. '' Rick miró a la carretera, al igual que lo demás. Un coche rojo estaba en medio de la carretera, ¿algo más podía pasar ese día?


	19. 18

Glenn se puso a gritar, atrayendo a más caminantes, por lo de Maggie y el tuerto, miré a Maggie poniendo una mano en su hombro, hasta que nombró a Daryl, cabreándome.

'' Daryl se fue por que no le distéis más opciones. '' Susurré, apoyándome en el coche, Maggie se giró y me miró, creo que se sentía mal, pero pasaba de darle alguna señal de que me importaba.

'' ¿Podemos parar esto e irnos? Ya discutiremos esto luego. '' Maggie dijo, mirando a la parte trasera del coche que nos impedía el paso.

'' Vosotros discutid lo que queráis, yo estoy hasta los cojones. '' Glenn se subió al coche y se ató el cinturón, mientras Maggie y yo empujábamos el coche.

Me subí de nuevo en mi sitio, en la ventana izquierda del coche, cansada de tanto drama, ¿no podía tener un día bueno? Solo uno. Pero no, el mundo se había ido a la mierda, y lo que yo necesitaba no importaba nada.

Cerré la puerta del coche con un portazo, yendo a la valla y sacando la katana, matando a los caminantes que querían entrar, gritando y derramando sangre.

'' ¿Dónde está Daryl?'' Escuché a Carol y paré, volviendo a mí, me giré y vi como me miraba, bajé la mirada mientras Rick lo explicaba, Carl me miró y me saludó con la mano baja, pero aún así, escuchaba las razones que Rick decía. '' Auryn...'' Carol se acercó a mi y me limpió una mancha de sangre de caminante del medio de la cara, la miré sin mover la cabeza.

'' Se ha ido. '' Se tapó la boca con la mano y me abrazó, pero no igual de fuerte que el abrazo que acababa de darle a Daryl, no era un abrazo de despedida. '' Carol, se fue por que no le dieron más opciones, era o Merle fuera o nada. '' Asintió en mi hombro y se separó de mi, empezando a caminar hacia la prisión, acompañada por Rick y Carl, mientras yo iba detrás, más lenta.

Pasé por la sala anterior al pabellón y frené, observando, había gente nueva, miré a un lado y vi a Carl, mano en la pistola, mirándolos.

'' ¿Hola?'' Me miraron todos con cara de póker, igual que yo a ellos, la verdad, e hombre adulto me parecía un poco siniestro. '' Auryn. '' Bajé las escaleras y me planté delante de ellos.

'' Soy Tyreese, esta es Sasha, mi hija, y estos son Ben y Allen. '' Asentí y miré atrás, Rick llegaría pronto y eso no le iba a gustar nada.

'' Rick está al caer. '' Dije y salí de la sala, con Carl detrás, que cerró la puerta detrás de mí.

Entré en mi celda y cogí mi bolsa, preparada para lo peor, cogí la mayoría de cosas que podía, tipo chaquetas, camisetas, y algunas otras cosas. Paré en seco, sacando mi cabeza de la celda y mirando al puesto de vigilancia. Salí completamente de la celda y me agaché frente al colchón, mirando las cosas de Daryl, se las había dejado todas. Busqué algo en concreto, una camisa azul, ahora gris, del día en que salimos de la granja. La encontré debajo de la almohada y la cogí, ahora no tenía mangas.

'' Puto cateto, no sabe dejar mangas en las camisas. '' La puse en mi hombro y tosí, volviendo a mi celda bajo la mirada de Hershell, que me miraba desde la planta baja. Dejé la camisa en la valla y me apoyé al lado, viendo a la gamberrilla en su cuna-caja de plástico. '' Oye. '' La miré y miré a Beth, que la custodiaba como si fuese un puto dragón. '' ¿Cómo estás?'' Sonreí, olvidando que estaba furiosa y triste a la vez.

No esperé una respuesta, solo unos cuantos sonidos de bebé y una mirada inocente, pobrecilla, no se enteraba de nada.

'' Voy a pasársela a Rick. ¿Me la das?'' Beth se acercó a mí y le pasé la niña, que hizo unos movimientos extraños y se colocó bien. Me alejé de la escena y tiré la camisa en mi cama, para finalmente poner la camisa debajo de mi almohada.

'' Auryn. '' Carol entró a mi celda, aguantando unas cuantas camisetas y pantalones mios. Los cogí y os dejé en la parte de arriba de mi celda. Cuando me giré, estaba mirando la camisa de debajo de mi almohada. '' Te echará de menos. ''

'' A todos. '' Miré a la camisa y la miré a ella, medio sonriendo. '' Él dijo, cuando empezó todo estábamos solos él, yo y ella. '' Me aparté el flequillo de la cara y me apoyé en la pared. '' Se refiere a cuando todo empezó, yo era el lastre del pequeño grupo, siempre quejándome, insultándole, pero no hizo nada, ni me pegó ni me mató, nada, solo me insultaba de vuelta, me salvó el culo millones de veces, y yo no puede defenderle cuando me necesitaba. No le dieron opciones, y yo tampoco. '' Me di cuenta de mi error mientras Carol me miraba apenada, se acercó a mí y me puso la mano en el hombro, para después salir y dejarme sola.

'' Siempre que Thomas estallaba, Oscar me protegía, era mi amigo. '' Miré la escena desde arriba de las escaleras, con el dedo índice en el labio.

'' Murió peleando. ''

'' ¿Y ahora qué? ¿El Gobernador se querrá vengarse?'' Beth avanzó con la niña en brazos.

'' Si. '' Maggie respondió, desde una celda al fondo, separada de la de Glenn.

'' Que lo intente. '' Este dijo, mirando a Beth.

'' Si tiene un pueblo nos vendría bien tener refuerzos. '' Hershell dijo, obviamente, con doble sentido, miré a la otra sala y empecé a bajar, colocándome entre Rick y Beth.

Puse mi mano en el pecho de Carl y lo puse tras de mí, mientras su padre gritaba como un loco a un punto fijo de la sala, arriba, en la ventana, pero ahí arriba no había nada de nada, o al menos eso parecía. Carl me cogió de la camiseta, supuse que estaba asustado, su padre acababa de coger el tren a Locolandia.

Vi como los invitados salían por patas, asustados a causa de los gritos de Rick, que seguía gritando como un loco, y cuando finalmente se calmó, me acerqué a él, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

'' Enserio, ¿qué cojones?'' Rick me miró serio y empezó a temblar, con la mano en los ojos, vale, quizá me preocupaba, así que le puse las dos manos en los hombros y le miré desde abajo, intentando ver si lloraba, que lo estaba haciendo. '' ¿Rick?'' El grupo me miró y yo le miré a ellos ese hombre estaba perdiendo la cabeza poco a poco, y con un niño y un bebé, eso no se puede hacer, y yo no quería acabar de madre y padre a la vez. '' Rick, mírame. '' Rick se negó a mirarme, pero le obligué, cogiendo sus mejillas y levantando la cabeza de mi frágil líder. '' Escúchame, solo lo diré una vez, tienes a Carl, y tienes a la Gamberrilla, eres el líder de este grupo, y ahora te necesitamos, más que nunca. '' Rick abrió los ojos, pero las lágrimas caían, noté las miradas del grupo clavadas en mi espalda, sorprendidos por lo que acababa de hacer. '' No me hagas coger las riendas de este caballo, sería la república bananera. '' Sonreí y él me hizo una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que me despreocupara.

'' Rick, será mejor que descanséis, todos, habéis pasado una noche larga, y apuesto a que no habéis dormido. '' Hershell se acercó con las muletas, mirando a Rick y luego a mí.

'' Haré la guardia hasta las cuatro de la mañana, tu duerme, y Glenn y Maggie, vosotros también, ha sido un día largo, os vendrá bien. '' Miré al grupo y señalé a la gente que nombraba, que asentían y se iban al pabellón. Hice una señal a Carl, que se acercó a mí. '' Vigila a tu padre por mí, ¿de acuerdo?'' Me asintió y fue con su padre a las celdas, los seguí de cerca, subiendo a mi celda, cogí la camisa y me la puse, atándomela.

'' No tienes por qué hacer esto. '' Escuché la voz de Carol detrás de mí, haciéndome girar. '' Vas a volver a dejar de dormir y comer, como en el invierno. '' Ignoré su comentario, colgándome la katana en la espalda. '' Auryn, escucha. '' Levanté la mirada y la miré a los ojos, veía preocupación.

'' Carol, debo hacerlo, con Rick pendiendo de un hilo, con Glenn malherido y sin Daryl, debo cuidar al grupo. '' Di un paso adelante, con Carol inmóvil delante de mi, miró la camisa y luego me volvió a mirar.

'' Pareces una versión femenina de Daryl. '' Bromeó, siempre me hacía la misma broma, y siempre le respondía igual, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que podría ser verdad.

'' Tienes razón, solo que yo me ducho. '' Las dos reímos ante el comentario, bajando las escaleras de pabellón. '' Asegúrate de que Rick duerme, le he avisado a Carl, pero quiero que él también duerma. '' Asintió de nuevo y cerré la puerta con mi nuevo juego de llaves, que era el de Daryl, empecé a pensar, parecía que yo estaba tomando la posición del cateto, solo me faltaba el acento, la ballesta, la violencia y el miedo irracional que parecía tener a las duchas. Sonreí subiendo a la torre de vigía, miré al autobús, donde había una luz, supuse que ahí dormía Michonne, un lugar donde Merle hubiese podido dormir perfectamente, o quizá en la torre de vigía.

Observé el panorama nocturno, mirando al cielo, mirando a los bosques, esperando algo con lo que divertirme, o al menos pasar el rato, pero ahí no había nada interesante que hacer, ni siquiera tenía a alguien con quién meterme.

_'' ¡Dios mío! No hay nada aquí, ni siquiera una triste cerveza templada. '' Dije, pateando el mostrador de la gasolinera donde me encontraba, Alice me miró desde la otra punta de la gasolinera, cogiendo bolsas con chuches._

_'' Relájate, estás muy tensa. ¿Regaliz?'' Cogí el regaliz rojo y me lo comí de un mordisco, tenía la espada gigante en la espalda, y aunque no supiese usar eso, y mira que no llevaba ni pilas ni nada, ese cuchillo gigantesco nos había sacado de las afueras de Atlanta sin un rasguño._

_Escuchamos un golpe, que nos hizo agacharnos a las dos, detrás del mostrados, dos bichejos entraron a la gasolinera, sorprendidos por el hecho de que las puertas se abrían si las empujabas, vaya, eran listos. _

_'' ¿Quién es?'' Alice dijo, con las chucherías en la mano y mirándome, desconfiada, levantó un poco la cabeza y vio a los dos caminantes, que se acercaban a una radio aún encendida de la gasolinera, repitiendo el mensaje que se escuchaba desde la mañana anterior. '' Tenemos que salir de aquí...'' Me miró esperando a una respuesta, pero de mi boca solo salió un susurro. Salí de detrás del mostrador con toda mi agilidad, esquivando a los dos caminantes, que miraban a la radio como si fuese Dios._

_Salí de la gasolinera triunfal, con Alice detrás de mí, sonriendo, y comentando algo de lo fácil que había sido, me giré y entonces lo ví, nada era tan fácil siempre, nunca, al menos para mí. Lo vi demasiado tarde, y antes de que pudiese avisar, un bicho, antes una mujer vestida de oficina, le estaba clavando los dientes a mi mejor amiga en la pierna, saqué la katana y golpeé al caminante con ella, consiguiendo que la soltase. _

_Los gritos de Alice me desconcentraban mientras corría por el bosque, con ella cogida de la mano y estirándola más adentro del bosque. Paré cuando no podía más, y ella tampoco. La dejé en el suelo, apoyada en un árbol, mientras las dos recuperábamos el aliento. _

_'' Vamos, respira. '' La animé, dándole aire, pero la que no respiraba era yo. Noté como me extraían el corazón al verlo, la pierna de Alice era roja, y no se distinguía piel con músculo. Me tapé la boca, mientras ella lloraba y apretaba los puños, supuse que era de dolor. '' Vamos a buscarte ayuda. '' Alice asintió mientras la levantaba y me la apoyaba en el hombro, no me gustaba nada._

_Y me gustó menos a las dos horas, aproximadamente, Alice yacía en el suelo, inconsciente, mientras yo la miraba desde arriba, esto no pintaba bien._

Sacudí mi cabeza alejando el recuerdo, aún notaba la sangre de mi mejor amiga en mis manos y el sudor corriendo por cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Esta iba a ser una noche larga y aburrida.


	20. 19

Rick, qué mierda, Rick, para. Pensé para mí misma, cuando vi a Rick acariciar amorosamente el aire, no sabía si era una alucinación por culpa del poco sueño, o si era verdad que Rick estaba seduciendo a un par de átomos rebeldes. Michonne miró a la torre, donde yo me apoyaba, mirando con una ceja levantada.

Glenn dibujó de memoria un plano en el suelo, con tizas, aguantaba a la niña sentada en una silla, ya había abierto los ojos, y los ojos de Lori se veían con claridad, tanto, que daba miedo.

'' A ver, el frente de la prisión está indefenso, y si el grupo de Tyresee entró por aquí, es que hay algo abierto. '' Glenn me miró, esperando una respuesta. Le pasé el bebé a Beth, que lo cogió con una sonrisa. '' Si entraron caminantes, imagínate hombres armados. ''

'' Quizá no ataquen, quizá los asustastéis...'' Beth dijo, pacíficamente, bufé y negué, con una sonrisa irónica.

'' No tienen las de perder, Rick está como está, tu estás herido, no tenemos más defensa, no, vendrán, y atacarán. '' Pateé el suelo, si no la hubiesen liado tanto, ahora Daryl seguiría aquí, yo no me aburriría, y posiblemente estaríamos todo el grupo original.

'' Además tenía cabezas de caminantes en peceras, premios. '' Michonne me miró y levantó una ceja. '' Vendrá. ''

'' Ataquémosle. '' Miré a Pikachu, que me miró con cara de esperanza, pero al ver que yo negaba, miró Michonne. '' Volveremos allí y le meteremos una bala. ''

'' No somos asesinos. '' Carol salió al paso, sentada a mi lado, la miré de reojo y la vi mirándome fijamente.

'' Tú sabes cuál es su casa, podríamos hacerlo esta noche. '' Glenn ignoró a Carol por completo, haciendo que me enfadase. Michonne miró a la pared y cogió aire, pensando. '' Yo me encargaré de hacerlo. ''

'' No. '' Solté, haciendo que me mirasen todos, pero yo mantuve mi mirada en la mesa. '' No. ''

'' Esos hombres han matado a Oscar. '' Glenn levantó una mano señalando un punto imaginario de la sala.

'' Y te han pegado una paliza, Glenn, hay que meditarlo, además, no permitiré que vayas a ese pueblo solo, sin ofender. '' Levanté la mirada a Michonne, que asintió, parecía que había momentos en los que la podía aguantar. '' No te puedes mover como antes, estás malherido, y no me repliques. '' Glenn me miró serio y se puso tieso. '' No irás y punto. '' Y con eso, finalicé mi discurso poniéndome de pié.

'' Si de verdad viene hacia aquí, deberíamos irnos ya, este lugar no merece una muerte más, piénsalo. '' Hershell me apoyó, haciendo que le sonriese.

'' Es lo más lógico, pero piensa, si Daryl vuelve no sabrá donde estamos, y creo que para sobrevivir ahí afuera lo necesitamos. '' Continué, no me quería ir, pero tampoco me quería quedar. '' Además, Rick no está, y quieras o no, es el líder, y aunque no esté muy bien, hay que darle tiempo...''

'' ¿Tiempo? ¿Para que? ¿Para que nos maten a todos?'' Glenn gritó, acercandose a mí, como echándome la culpa.

'' Para superarlo, acaba de perder a Lori, son muchos años, Glenn, era su esposa, ¿qué harías tú si perdieses a Maggie?'' Glenn miró al suelo, AURYN WIN, sonreí y miré al grupo, para asentir y entrar a las celdas.

Observé como Carl y Glenn corrían hacia la puerta, llenos de sangre de caminante, abrí la puerta con ayuda de Carol y de Beth, recibiendo a los dos protectores.

'' La zona de las tumbas está infestada otra vez. '' Glenn informó, haciendo que no me sorprendiese.

'' Esa estaba limpia en teoría. '' Beth dijo, indefensa.

'' Pues ya no lo está. '' Solté, caminando hacia Hershell y recibiendo un rifle de asalto, colgandolo al lado de la katana.

'' Perdemos el tiempo, el Gobernador está de camino y seguimos entre caminantes, debemos salir de aquí. '' Hershell, ya un poco alterado, miró a Glenn.

'' Estamos entre la espada y la pared, solo es cuestión de tiempo que pasen al patio, y del patio aquí. ''

'' No es una opción irse de aquí. '' Glenn miró a Carol, que intentaba razonar con Glenn.

La tensión y los nervios se acumulaban en mí mientras el grupo hablaba, para después hacer que Glenn se fuese a por Maggie, irritado.

'' Genial. '' MIré como se iba, acabaría siendo yo la líder de ese grupo, ya verás. Miré a mi alrededor, mirando a cada uno. '' Vale, Carol, lleva a Axel al puente, reforzadlo, si pasa algo necesitaremos pasar al otro lado, Carl, tu abre la puerta a Glenn cuando lo necesite, Hershell y Beth, échadle un vistazo a la niña y yo veré que puedo hacer con la parte de las tumbas. '' Saqué la katana y salí al patio, viendo la zona, miré a cada lado, y no conté más de diez caminantes, pero yo sola no me iba a meter ahí en medio, aún no era suicida.

Media hora después de intentar matar a los pocos bichos que se acercaban a mí en la verja me cansé, yendo hacia donde Carol y Axel estaban, sonreí mientras me acercaba, poniéndome al lado de Carol, que me tocó el brazo.

'' Aquí he visto derrumbarse a muchos, pero yo no. '' Axel negó, tocándose el bigote, ese hombre no estaba mal, era majo. '' La vida es más fácil encerrado, había reglas. ''

'' ¿Solo? Eres extraño. '' Sonreí, mientras Carol lo miraba con cara de póker, pero aún así veía intenciones.

'' ¿Y tu hermano, no lo echabas de menos?'' Axel sonrío mientras miraba al horizonte, como si nos fuese a contar la historia de su vida.

'' ¿Mi hermano? Que va. '' Carol y yo sonreímos, mientras Axel nos miraba. '' Tenía un problema de dinero, nunca me daba...'' Carol y yo reímos, disfrutando del momento. '' Recuerdo que un día...'' Y cayó al suelo, junto al sonido de bala que cruzó la prisión, encendiendo mis motores. Y otro sonido de bala sonó, haciendo que mis piernas y mis brazos se empezasen a mover solos, cogiéndo a Carol del brazo y corriendo hacia la pared, donde nos pondríamos un poco más a salvo.

'' ¡Carl!'' Vi como Carl y Beth corrían a ponerse a cubierto, pero ese fue mi fallo, girarme, otro sonido de bala cruzó la prisión, pero este me impactó de lleno, el dolor que noté en el hombro hizo que me tambalease, pero llegué a la pared a cubierto, tirándome al suelo, con Carol gritando.

Noté el dolor agudo en mi parte del hombro, Carol empezó a presionar y a tocar por detrás, y cada vez el dolor se intensificaba, era como si me clavasen pequeños cristales en el hombro, y cada vez se hacían más grandes.

'' Tiene salida de bala. '' Carol me cogió el rifle, disparando al vigía que supuse que estaba arriba. '' Beth, presiona la herida. '' ¿Desde cuándo estaba Beth ahí? Miré arriba y la vi presionando mi herida con lo que supuse que sería un pañuelo. El silencio se hizo notorio, pero mi enfado subió hasta límites insospechados, podía aguantar que me cortasen, ¿pero que me disparasen? No.

'' ¡EH!'' Grité, con todas mis fuerzas. '' ¡GOBERNADOR HIJO DE PUTA, TE VOY A MATAR!'' Me hizo tanto daño que me costó respirar un montón, haciendo que empezase a toser sangre.

'' Sigue presionando, pase lo que pase. '' Carol señaló mi herida y Beth asintió, mirándome. '' Y tú, tranquilízate, vamos a salir de esto. '' Carol me señaló y volvió a mirar arriba, viendo al cabrón que posiblemente me había disparado. Me quedé en silencio, al igual que los demás, escuchando un coche, y un sonido de vallas rompiéndose.

'' ¿Qué es eso?'' Pregunté, intentando levantar la cabeza, cosa que fue imposible, enviando más pinchazos a mi hombro y unas cuantas manos a pararme.

'' Que...'' Carol dijo, y no entendí nada, solo escuché más voces, comentando cosas sobre caminantes.

'' Carol, llévame dentro. '' Dije, los ojos pesaban y los parpados se me cerraban automáticamente. '' Carol, tengo sueño. '' Noté la mano de alguien que apretaba mi mejilla con fuerza, mientras que en el otro lado me golpeaban la mejilla. '' Carol, dame agua. '' Noté voces distantes, me pedían cosas raras. '' Carol, no me quiero morir, Carol, Carol, Carol. '' Moví el brazo hacia distintas direcciones, haciendo que me doliese demasiado el hombro. '' Escuché la voz de Carol a mi lado, daba órdenes como una loca. '' Joder…'' Noté la presión en el hombro más fuerte aún.

'' Auryn, mira, mírame, fíjate en mis ojos, ¿De qué color son?'' Carol me dijo, pero yo no abrí los ojos.

'' Me da igual. '' Juro que intenté abrir los ojos y mirar los ojos de Carol, pero fue imposible, me di cuenta de que me estaba desmayando y luché contra el sueño y el cansancio repentino.

Abrí los ojos y me quedé tiesa en la cama, mirando a la parte de arriba de la cama, parpadeando varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz, moví la mano, notando las esposas en mi muñeca. Bufé y dejé caer la cabeza, recordando mi pequeño accidente, moví la otra mano, pero me costó muchísimo, así que la dejé donde estaba, gimiendo y cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

'' Eh, tranquila. '' Noté manos en mis mejillas, y la voz de Carol, que me intentaba tranquilizar. '' ¡Está despierta!'' Noté alegría en su voz, y me empecé a preocupar, si estaba tan alegre, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida? '' ¡Auryn, despierta!'' Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con el grupo, reunido, me miraban desde la puerta de la celda, la imagen me dio escalofríos, pero no por el hecho de haberlos preocupado, sino por el hecho de haber estado dormida lo suficiente como para preocupar a Carol.

'' ¿Cómo estás?'' Hershell se acercó con las muletas y se sentó en la silla de al lado de mi cama, sonriendo. Moví los ojos observando las caras de la gente, debía compensar la preocupación, así que pensé un segundo lo que decir.

'' Encadenada. '' Moví la esposa y sonreí, haciendo que Glenn se moviese rápidamente hacia mí, soltándome y disculpándose. '' Gracias. '' Sonreí y moví la mano, mirándola. '' Pues bastante bien, dame tres días y mataré a la puta que me disparó. '' Escuché risas y sonreí a Hershell, que observaba la herida.

'' Tienes suerte de que la bala saliese, solo he tenido que taparlo, si se hubiese quedado dentro, dudo que siguieses viva. '' Dijo serio, tragué saliva, estuvo cerca.

'' Gracias a Dios. '' Dije, irónicamente, levanté mi cabeza y les sonreí. '' Lo siento por preocuparos, yo no quería…''

'' No te sulfures, tranquila. '' Carol me puso la mano en el hombro e hizo una señal para que saliesen todos, incluido Hershell. '' Te vas a alegrar después de esto. '' Me sonrío y salió de la celda, dejándome sola.

Por poco tiempo, por que escuché pasos, y mi visión dejó paso al cateto, MI CATETO. Sonreí ampliamente y moví la mano, incapaz de levantarme.

'' No seas idiota, quédate quieta. '' Se acercó a mí y se sentó en la silla. Cogiendo la mano que le acercaba.

'' Pero tú te habías ido…'' Dije, estaba confusa, feliz y algo que posiblemente empieza por e y termina por enamorada. '' Te vi, luego te busqué, y te fuiste…''

'' Volví. ''

'' No me digas. '' Soltó una risa y miró al suelo, haciéndome sonreír. '' Nada, te eché de menos, bueno, el tiempo que estuviste fuera. ''

'' Me has dado un buen susto. '' Miró la venda y movió la nariz, sentí como el enfado volvía a él. Sonreí y dejé caer la cabeza, exhausta.

'' Voy a matar al Gobernador. '' Miré la pared y conté las grietas que habían, aburrida.

'' Ya somos dos. ''


	21. 20

El resumen de los días siguientes sería doloroso, el hombro me palpitaba, la niña lloraba, me dolía la cabeza, y el grupo no paraba de planear cosas, Hershell empezó a notar que la fiebre de los primeros días se estaba alejando, pero yo seguía encontrándome como una mierda.

Algo bueno, podía caminar, con ayuda, y mi ayuda era un cateto sexy. Levanté la mirada de mi cama y observé el marco de la puerta, Rick me miraba con confusión, con una ceja levantada, y eso me asustó.

'' Hey. '' Dije, confusa, pero aun así parpadeó varias veces, para sacudir la cabeza y entró a mi celda.

'' ¿Cómo estás?'' Paró a mi altura y le sonreí, haciendo una mueca.

'' Viviré. '' Sonreí y me levanté haciendo fuerza con el brazo bueno, no me dolía mucho al mover, pero seguía molestándome.

'' Glenn me lo dijo, cuando estaba fuera yo, haciendo cosas…'' Rick miró al suelo y me dio una sensación de miedo impresionante. '' Tomaste el papel de líder por unos momentos, y evitaste que fuese a por el Gobernador. '' Se acercó a mí y me dio la mano. '' Gracias. ''

'' Nada, está bien. '' Rick sonrío y salió de mi celda, pero antes de salir le llamé la atención. '' Rick. '' Se giró y me miró serio. '' No hagas volverme a hacer de líder, por favor. '' Sonrío y asintió, saliendo de mi celda. '' ¡Ayuda!'' Estiré los brazos y sonreí, esperando a mi ayuda, pero en vez de ser el cateto era Carol, que me sonrío.

'' ¿Ayuda?'' Asentí, disimulando mi decepción y me apoyé con el brazo bueno en Carol, que me ayudó a recomponerme, ya casi no me dolía, pero aun así supuse que no usaría la katana en un largo tiempo.

'' Quiero coger la katana, me siento desnuda. '' Carol río mientras bajábamos las escaleras, pero yo me cargaba con la mirada a la gente, que me miraba con una sonrisa apenada. '' ¿Qué?'' Dije, con mal humor.

'' Eres una monada. '' Sonreí y miré a Carol, que me dejó debajo de las escaleras, para unirse a Beth, que aguantaba a la niña. Miré a Hershell, que me sonrío sentado cerca de mí.

'' ¿Cuándo estaré lista para defender el fuerte?'' Pregunté, moviendo la mano buena y poniendo la mala en la cintura, escondí la mueca de dolor al mover el brazo bajo la sonrisa ladeada.

'' En cuanto puedas aguantar tu arma sin esconder la mueca de dolor. '' Hershell río desde su silla, mientras yo reía por mi pillada.

'' Podría hacerlo, dádmela. '' Extendí el brazo bueno, pero solo recibí una chocada de palmas de Glenn, que pasó a mi lado. Riendo. Pequeño coreano capullito. '' Ja, ja, muy gracioso. '' Avancé un poco más y me paré en el centro de la sala, mirando el panorama, tareas y Rick planeando cosas junto a Daryl. Escuché la voz molesta de Merle y me giré, sonriendo y avanzando hacia él. '' Hey, cateto mayor. ''

'' Hola zorrita. '' Sonreí, sentándome a su lado en el catre. '' ¿Estás bien con tu agujero en el hombro?''

'' Sobreviviré, que pesados estáis todos. '' Sonrío y suspiró, mirando al suelo sonriendo, le miré y miré a su hermano. '' ¿Qué pasó para que volvieseis tan pronto?''

'' Ese, dijo que pertenecía aquí. '' Sonreí y le miré, asintiendo. '' No entiendo por qué ha querido volver a la tumba. ''

'' No seas tan melodramático. '' Me levanté y avancé a la puerta de su pequeña celda, observando cada detalle con precisión milimétrica. Carol salió a mi paso y me miró, seria, se ve que ahora por hablar con Merle preocupaba más a la gente, bueno, yo conocía a ese hombre de más tiempo que los demás. '' Hershell, dame la droga y me iré a dormir. '' Estiré el brazo para pedir mis antibióticos y sonreí, pero la sonrisa se me cayó justo cuando miró al suelo.

'' No nos quedan, deberíamos ir a buscar…'' Lo interrumpí buscando con la mirada a Rick, que estaba unos metros alejado de mí.

'' Yo iré, con ayuda, claro, pero quiero salir de aquí. '' Me ofrecí voluntaria y sonreí a Rick, que se giró de repente mirándome serio.

'' No creo que sea una buena idea. '' Rodé los ojos y avanzó hasta mí y Hershell, que compartimos una mirada y lo miramos a la vez.

'' Oh, por dios, Rick, soy mayorcita, puedo ir, aguantaré, lo prometo. '' Sonreí y miré al cateto, que me observaba desde su esquina, jugando con una flecha.

'' No lo sé…''

'' Yo iré con ella, necesito algunas cosas. '' El cateto se acercó a Rick y este nos miró a los dos, asintiendo, supuse que su 'estado mental' lo obligó, no sé por qué, pero estaba viendo como mi posible liderazgo entraba por esa puerta. '' Mañana a primera hora, levantada. '' Asentí y me fui a mi celda, cansada por tantas miradas.

Abrí los ojos como platos y me puse bien, estaba todo oscuro, excepto una luz naranja, que supuse que era el quinqué que usaban para cenar, tipo cena romántica, callé para escuchar ronquidos y otros sonidos procedentes de debajo de mi celda, cerré los ojos, no era posible, aguanté la risa y me mordí el labio inferior para poder contener la sonrisa, Maggie y Glenn estaban follando.

'' Estoy rodeada de locos. '' Susurré para mí misma y miré abajo, los ronquidos procedían del cateto, seguro, en la celda de al lado de mí, según él por si necesitaba alguna ayuda, ya claro, como si yo no me diese cuenta de que me viene a ver cuándo duermo.

Me levanté con poca dificultad, sin ponerme las botas, iba con mis calcetines de rayas de colores, con un agujero en el dedo gordo que debería arreglar, di pasos de pluma y me planté en la puerta del cateto, sonriendo, estaba roncando como un tronco, estaba tumbado bocarriba y su boca estaba abierta, observé el chaleco, en la cama de arriba, igual que sus cosas, excepto su bebé, la ballesta estaba a su lado.

Me acerqué a él esperando que no se levantase y le toqué el brazo con el dedo, pinchándolo, pero no se despertó, así que me puse encima de él, provocando que abriese un ojo y lo cerrase, para dormirse de nuevo. Le besé la barba y sonreí, no se despertaba.

'' Cateto. '' Le lamí la mejilla, sonriendo. '' Cateto, levanta. '' Me senté encima de él quitándole los botones de la camisa. '' Si no te despiertas, te violaré. '' Abrió un ojo y me miró de reojo, supuse que estaba confuso, o contento, ya se sabe, este cateto era una caja de sorpresas.

'' ¿Qué hora es?'' Miré atrás y no vi nada de sol, así que supuse que serían las tres o las cuatro.

'' Tarde. ''

'' ¿Tarde?'' Rodé los ojos, lamiéndome el labio superior.

'' Si, no lo sé, es de noche aún, y los tortolitos están haciendo cosas ilegales y no me dejan dormir. '' Me estiré en el lado de la pared y me puso un brazo alrededor, pellizcándome el brazo.

'' Oh, pobrecita. '' Tenía sueño, y no pensé en los días que había estado despierto, vigilándome, ese cateto era un amor de persona.

'' Duerme. '' Sonreí y le miré, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero aun así sabía que estaba despierto, ya que abrió un ojo. '' No te violaré, era una broma, ahora duerme. '' Sonreí y le besé, para dejar que durmiese tranquilo. '' Pero no prometo nada. '' Abrió un ojo y sonreí de nuevo, aguantando la risa con la mano.

'' Estúpida. '' Sonreí y asentí, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, con el cuál me abrazaba. '' Me has quitado el sueño. ''

'' No, te lo ha quitado tu amiguito, hombres, sois todos iguales, os amenazamos con una violación y os sacáis la camiseta rogando que no os violemos, idiotas. '' Sonreí y le quité tres botones, pero me apartó la mano. '' Cateto no te enfades. ''

'' No podemos. '' Me cogió la mano y jugó con mis dedos, doblándolos. '' Estás herida, te podría hacer más daño. ''

'' Oh, cateto idiota, que mono eres. '' Sonrío de lado y me besó la nariz, que soso, hice una mueca y observé como se quedaba dormido, y roncaba, demasiado. '' No es posible. '' Le miré desesperada y decidí mi siguiente movimiento, mirar a los pies de la cama, viendo una manta, me estiré un poco y la agarré, poniéndomela encima.

'' Levanta. '' Abrí los ojos de sopetón, notando el no tan suave sopapo de una almohada en mi cara, quité la almohada y la lancé contra mi atacante, cateto idiota.

'' Asqueroso. '' Me sonrío y volvió al tajo, mientras se cambiaba de pantalones. Escuché a Rick gritando para una reunión, haciendo que me tumbase en la cama con la cabeza alta. '' ¿De qué hablan?''

'' Del Gobernador. '' Rodé los ojos, era el tema principal de las charlas, que si el Gobernador esto, que si el Gobernador lo otro, no era para tanto, seguro. Sonreí por dentro, habló la que había sido disparada.

Me levanté y observé el panorama desde arriba, juntándome a Carol, que asintió con la cabeza para saludarme.

'' No podemos salir fuera. '' Beth dijo, aguantando a la Gamberrilla, ahora llamada Judith en las escaleras.

'' No de día, al menos. '' Carol dijo, a mi lado, haciendo que levantase la voz y me indignase.

'' Oh, vamos. '' Dije, indignada. '' No voy a vivir con miedo de que un payaso, porque eso es lo que es, no tiene otro nombre, venga aquí y se dedique a disparar, vamos, yo creo que para solo darme a mí y a Axel no es que tenga una buena puntería. '' Reí, las caras de convicción me miraban. '' Y tampoco voy a vivir sin que el sol me toque, por favor, que tontería. ''

'' No es eso, Auryn, no queremos más muertes innecesarias. '' Rick me contradijo, pero no me convenció.

'' Igualmente, no quiero quedarme encerrada, no le tengo miedo a ese tuerto. '' Sonreí y dejé caer los brazos a mis lados, bajando la escalera.

'' Oficial, creo que esa chica tiene más cojones que todos los hombres de aquí. '' Escuché la voz de Merle y vi como Rick lo miraba duramente. '' Tiene razón, no vamos a vivir aquí como ratas. ''

'' ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor?'' Rick dijo, irritado por la presencia de Merle.

'' Si, que nos hubiésemos largado por la noche y haber peleado otro día. '' Merle levantó el brazo a través de la verja que lo separaba del grupo.

'' No podíamos arriesgarnos, además, Auryn estaba herida. ''

'' Además, tendrá hombres en todos los caminos que llevan a la prisión. '' Merle se apoyó a él mismo, sonriendo.

'' Ese cerdo no nos da miedo. '' Miré arriba y vi a Daryl, que le llevaba la contraria a su propio hermano.

'' Pues debería, atravesar la verja con ese camión para él es como picar al timbre. '' Merle dijo secamente.

'' Pues debería dejar de tocar el timbre antes de que le clave la katana entre sus pelotas. '' Miré a Michonne y me sonrío, para después mirar a Merle, que soltó una risa irónica.

'' Nosotros tendremos muros, pero él tiene armas. '' Merle dijo, después de reírme la gracia. '' Y si toma estas tierras cercanas, olvídate de tu plan, muñeca. Joder, nos dejarán encerrados hasta que muramos de hambre. ''

'' Metámosle en otro pabellón. '' Maggie dijo, agitada e irritada, al lado de Rick, que la miró preocupado por lo que Daryl pensase. Observé la reacción del cateto menor, tapándose la cara con las manos y desesperándose. '' ¡Es culpa tuya!''

'' ¡Da igual de quién sea la culpa!'' Beth pasó adelante, con su voz dulce y tranquilizadora. Pf, que tontería. Rodé los ojos y me di por vencida, en el grupo éramos todos idiotas.

'' Dije que nos fuésemos, y Axel ha muerto…'' Observé a Hershell, sentado en las escaleras, mirando a Rick y gesticulando con las manos. '' No podemos quedarnos sin más…'' Rick le miró y le dio la espalda, haciendo amago de salir por la puerta. '' ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!'' Hershell se levantó con las muletas y sufrí por si se iba a caer, pero no lo hizo, y se puso de pie perfectamente. '' Rick, no estás bien. '' Rick paró y miró a Hershell de reojo. '' Entendemos tu razón, pero no puedes salir de escena así como así, dijiste que esto no era una democracia, ahora tienes que cumplir, tienes las vidas de mis hijas y de los demás en tus manos, así que aclara tus ideas y haz algo. '' Sonreí ante el carácter del viejo, bajando las escaleras y plantándome delante de Rick.

'' No vamos a dejar que ese loco nos pare, debemos tener un plan. '' Rick asintió y se largó del pabellón bajo la mirada de los demás. Me mordí el labio inferior y miré arriba, asintiendo a Daryl.

Cogí mi mochila, completamente vacía y bajé las escaleras del pabellón, observando al grupo hablando sobre comida y agua. Pensé en proponer ir a buscar, pero entre el peso y el dolor que notaba ahora a causa de no haber tomado el antibiótico me limitaba las posibilidades.

'' Nos ha pasado antes, y salimos al paso. '' Glenn me miró mientras bajaba las escaleras, parecía cansado de los argumentos que el cateto menor daba.

'' Pero antes no teníamos serpientes entre nosotros. '' Rodé los ojos y acabé de bajar, mirándolo sin creer lo que decía.

'' Oye, sé que no te gustó nada lo de Woodbury, Merle tiene parte de culpa, Daryl, tú lo sabes, pero también tiene la culpa el que mandaba por encima de Merle, ese tío pudo haberlo manipulado con su hermano, y tú lo sabes, Glenn. '' Miré a Merle, que observaba desde el fondo de la antesala. '' No lo sé, Merle sabe cómo piensa ese tío, quizá puede ayudar, y al fin y al cabo, comparte sangre con uno de nosotros. '' Acabé mi discurso y le miré, estaba sorprendido con lo que había escuchado, y pareció no darme la razón.

'' Merle se queda, y no hay más que hablar. '' Daryl arrancó a correr hacia su celda, íbamos a salir ya.

'' No me puedo creer que lo hayas defendido. '' Glenn me reprochó mi lealtad ante la familia Dixon y apoyé mi peso en una pierna.

'' Glenn, no me hagas hacer esto, tengo que mantener a Merle, dentro de lo que cabe, él estuvo conmigo. '' Me di la vuelta y miré arriba, viendo al cateto con el poncho, haciendo una señal. '' Y le debo una. ''

'' Rick, no me gusta lo de Merle, va a salir mal. ''

'' ¿Y qué quieres que haga? No puedo echarlo. '' Rick gritó a Glenn, que seguía con el tema, hasta que me cansé y anduve hasta la salida, abriendo la puerta con el juego de llaves, cerré la puerta y le di la espalda a Merle, notando su mirada.

'' De nada. '' Me giré y le vi sonriendo, cosa que me hizo sonreír. '' De todos modos, ya sabes, te debo una. '' Caminé hasta estar delante de él y me asintió, parando con la cinta aislante con la que ataba un cuchillo al muñón.

'' Alice, ¿así era, cierto?'' Asentí, seria, ya había llorado lo suficiente, y no iba a llorar más.

'' Tú acabaste, y te lo agradezco. '' Me apoyé en la celda y le miré directamente a los ojos. '' Haré lo posible. '' Sonreímos y me levanté ante el movimiento, Maggie había dado la alarma, y veía a gente yendo hacia la puerta.

Saqué la katana cuando Rick lo ordenó, moviéndome hacia su lado, me cedió una escopeta automática y fui detrás de él, escondiéndome detrás del coche, al tocar mi espalda con el coche noté una punzada en la herida, pero la ignoré. Me giré para ver qué era el peligro en potencia, y vi una coleta rubia. Me puse de pie en un brinco, casi cayéndome e intenté salir de nuestro escondite, pero bastantes manos me cogieron de la camiseta, tres manos, la de Daryl, la de Rick y la de Merle.

'' ¡Rubia!'' Grité antes de ser tirada al suelo por tres hombres, malditos idiotas.


	22. 21

'' ¡Date la vuelta, ya!'' Rick gritó, poniendo a Andrea contra la valla de la prisión, Daryl se interpuso entre ellos y yo, evitando lanzarme contra Rick y morderle para que la soltase, un caminante se colgó de la valla, obligando a Rick a apartar a Andrea y a ponerla de rodillas. '' Te he preguntado si vienes sola. '' Rick cogió su mochila y la tiró lejos, pero yo tenía al pesado del cateto delante de mí, haciendo amagos que ni Michael Jordan para que yo no pasase.

Hubo un momento de tensión y me paré, mirando a Rick, con una mirada desafiante, creo que lo entendió, porque la levantó y entró a la prisión, mirándome con cara de líder y dándome órdenes.

'' Maldita seas, Andrea. '' Abracé a Andrea con fuerza y ella me devolvió el abrazo, haciendo que la herida me doliese. '' No aprietes tanto, por favor. '' Sonreí y me separé de ella, para besarle la mejilla. '' Dios, te eché de menos, mucho. ''

'' Yo también, Auryn, yo también. '' Andrea me apartó y me siguió hasta la entrada del pabellón, en silencio. '' Ha sido una buena entrada. '' Reí y abrí la valla, sonriendo.

'' Espérate a que se calienten las cosas. '' Dejé que pasase y cerré, para después abrir la puerta de la antesala, dejándola pasar.

Andrea miró el panorama de la antesala, todos en silencio, esperando a que hiciese algo mal para poder disparar, vi como abrazaba a Carol y se separaban rápidamente, pero yo sabía que Carol la abrazaba por compromiso, le veía en los gestos que no confiaba en ella, joder, me dedicaba a adivinar estas cosas. Miré a Michonne, que estaba en la otra punta de la antesala, brazos cruzados y mirando mal.

'' Después de salvarme creí que habías muerto. '' Carol sentenció el final y Andrea miró a todos a la cara, analizando a cada uno de nosotros. Paró en Hershell, que miró directamente a la pierna.

'' Dios mío, Hershell…'' Andrea se llevó la mano derecha a la boca, mirándolo a los ojos, este negó y sonrío como pudo. '' No puedo creerlo, ¿dónde están los demás? ¿Shane? ¿Y…Lori?'' Rick bajó la cabeza al igual que los demás, yo le puse la mano en el hombro a Andrea, que me miró, al ver mi cara supo todo.

'' Tuvo a la Gamberrilla, y bueno…'' Miré a Rick, que evitaba mirarme, no quería meter el dedo en la llaga, pero era lo que había pasado. '' Ese día perdimos a T-Dog, y hemos perdido a unos presos. '' Andrea asintió, con los ojos rojos, iba a llorar.

'' Carl…'' Andrea miró a Carl con empatía, pero si las miradas de ese niño matasen estaría enterrada a seis metros bajo tierra. '' Rick, yo…'' Andrea miró a Rick, pero este estaba mirando al suelo intentando no llorar, y al ver eso, Andrea calló. '' ¿Vivís aquí?''

'' ¿Tu qué crees?'' Sonreí para aliviar tensiones y bajé las escaleras, poniéndome a su lado, si querían comérsela porque era de otro grupo, sería por encima de mi cadáver, y de mis cuerdas vocales, que para ser garrula, aguantaban demasiado.

'' Aquí y en el pabellón. '' Andrea lo señaló y Glenn asintió, pero no dio para mucho más la conversación. '' ¿Puedo entrar?''

'' No, no puedes. '' Rick intervino, poniéndose delante de Andrea y evitando que pasase. '' Teníamos el patio, hasta que tu novio lo arruinó. '' Rodé los ojos y me puse detrás de Andrea, preparada para saltar. '' Y luego nos disparó a todos, y a ella, a Auryn le disparó en el hombro, estuvo bastante tiempo incapacitada. '' Me señaló y miré a Andrea, que me miró con los ojos abiertos.

'' Él dijo que vosotros disparasteis primero…'' Miró a Rick y luego a mí, como si fuésemos una partida de tenis.

'' Pues miente. '' Andrea ladeó la cabeza como si no entendiese nada y me volvió a mirar, tocándome el hombro.

'' Lo siento. '' Cogí su mano y la puse en el otro hombro, haciendo que se horrorizase, colocando esa mano en su boca de nuevo.

'' Tú no fuiste, fue él. '' Sonreí y vi como a Andrea se le caía casi todo de un pedestal, parece ser que ese tío mentía más que un anuncio de tampones.

'' También mató a un preso, era de los nuestros. '' Andrea dirigió la mirada hacia Daryl, que aguantaba la ballesta sentado en una de las mesas, me dirigí hacia él y me senté en una silla, debajo de él, que cogió un trozo de mi pelo y lo tocó, moviendo las puntas a un lado y otro.

'' Yo no sabía nada de eso, ni siquiera supe que estabais en Woodbury hasta después del ataque. '' Andrea miró a Glenn, que la miraba con expresión dura.

'' Eso fue hace días. ''

'' Os he dicho que he venido en cuanto he podido. '' Andrea salió al paso, pero nadie dijo nada. '' No lo entiendo, ¡salí con vosotros de Atlanta y ahora soy una extraña!''

'' ¡Casi mata a Michonne, y mira a Auryn!'' Odiaba que me metiesen en la conversación, así que levanté la mirada a Glenn, que me señalaba con la mano abierta.

'' ¡Con la mano en el gatillo de ese hombre! ¿No fue él el que os secuestró y te pegó?'' Andrea señaló a Merle, que sonrío como si quisiese matar a alguien. '' No puedo excusar nada de lo que ha hecho, pero vengo a intentar que firmemos la paz, tenemos que solucionar esto. ''

'' No hay nada que solucionar, vamos a matarle. '' Miré a Rick, que daba unos pasos decididos hacia Andrea.

'' Guau, me siento halagada. '' Sonreí y miré arriba, viendo a Daryl con el mismo mechón, observándolo.

'' Podemos arreglar esto, hay sitio en Woodbury para todos…'' Andrea propuso, pero Rick negó, levantando la mirada.

'' ¿Qué te hace creer que ese hombre quiere negociar?'' Hershell miró a Andrea, mostrando preocupación en su mirada.

'' Se está preparando para la guerra, la gente está aterrada, creen que sois asesinos, les entrenan para el ataque. '' Daryl levantó la mirada de mi mechón pero no lo soltó.

'' Cuando vuelvas a verlo, dile de mi parte que le sacaré el otro ojo. '' Sonreí por dentro y me apoyé en su rodilla, volviendo a notar como movía el mechón de pelo.

'' Si quiere guerra, la tendrá. Hemos aguantado mucho. '' Glenn saltó, serio.

Rick salió de la sala después de la charla, que acabó en gritos y en reproches, me abstuve de decir algo, no iba a liarla más. Me levanté y fui a la pasarela yo sola, para acabar sentándome en el suelo, con la escopeta cogida a mi espalda.

'' Hola. '' Levanté la mirada y me encontré al cateto menor acercándose a mí, con la misma escopeta en la espalda. '' Voy a hacer yo la guardia, tu puedes bajar. '' Sonreí, pero no me levanté, solo seguí mirando al frente a través de las maderas.

'' ¿De verdad le arrancarás ese ojo por mí?'' Se acercó y dejó la escopeta a mi lado, apoyada en la madera.

'' Si. '' Sonreí y le miré de reojo. '' Te disparó, podría haberte matado. ''

'' Ya bueno, pero no lo hizo. '' Reprimí las ganas de matar al recordar todo el dolor que noté en el momento del disparo. '' Lo de ir a buscar mi antibiótico lo dejamos para mañana, ¿no?'' Se sentó a mi lado con las piernas cruzadas y asintió, si nos íbamos ahora no llegaríamos hasta el día siguiente. '' Creo que no te he comentado que me alegro de que volvieses. ''

'' Si me lo comentaste, pero pensé que estabas demasiado colocada de antibióticos y pastillas. '' Sonreí, pero no recordaba el momento exacto. '' No le tomé importancia. ''

'' Pues deberías, cateto, me alegro de que tu culo blanco esté aquí metido, y no ahí fuera cazando ardillas. '' Intentó aguantar la sonrisa, pero río, haciendome reír a mí.

'' Oye, sobre lo de antes de que te fueses, cuando no me fui contigo. '' Cogí aire y lo solté. '' Lo siento por haberte dejado mal, yo no quería irme, pero tampoco quería que te fueses, ¿sabes? Me acordé de cuando salimos de Atlanta, de cuando nos reunimos al grupo, y de todo lo bueno que has hecho por mí, y bueno, yo te insultaba, pero quiero que sepas que me caías bien, eras el que mejor me caía, y no lo sé, creo que lo que estoy diciendo no tiene sentido, pero quiero que sepas que te aprecio. '' No, Auryn, tu no le aprecias, tú le quieres. Me miró con una ceja levantada, creo que había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo, o había sintetizado tanto el mensaje que no sabía qué coño había dicho.

'' ¿Qué coño dices?'' Vale, había hecho lo segundo, sonreí y me apoyé en su hombro, sudoroso, bueno, nadie es perfecto. '' Auryn, no te entiendo. ''

'' Cállate, cateto, no estropees el momento. '' Cerré los ojos y saqué todo el aire de mis pulmones, relajándome. '' Cuando me dispararon pensé en ti. '' Noté su mirada en mi cabeza y su brazo rodeando mi cadera. '' Dije, si me muero, patearé el culo de ese cabrón en el infierno. '' Volvió a reír, y abrí los ojos, viéndolo reír. '' No te rías, lo hubiese hecho. ''

'' Verás. '' Me separó de él y me cogió la mano, mirándola. '' Cuando llegué, vi a mucha gente, Axel estaba en el suelo, muerto, pero luego vi a Carol gritando al suelo, luego a Rick, que se adelantó más rápido, y luego a Beth, que me tapaba la vista al lado de Carl. '' Miré a mi mano mientras recordaba, pero no veía nada. '' Luego te busqué, y pensé que estarías con la Gamberrilla, hasta que miré al suelo. ''

'' Y era yo. ''

'' Si, eras tú, y pensé que te había matado. '' Hizo una mueca y apretó mis dedos, hundiendo mis nudillos. '' Y hasta que Rick no te cogió en brazos y te metió en el pabellón, haciendome ver que estabas viva, quise coger la moto e ir a meter una flecha en la cabeza de ese cabrón. ''

'' Oh, eso es precioso. '' Parpadeé y me acerqué a él, cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa y acercándolo a mi cara. '' De verdad, es muy bonito. '' Si hubiese sido por mí, no lo hubiese besado, pero me cogió por sorpresa que él diese el paso, poniendo sus manos en mi pelo.

'' ¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Aprecio?'' Reí y me tapé la cara con las manos, avergonzada, me había pillado.

Glenn metió el coche anónimo del parking de la prisión, lleno de mierda y polvo, me acerqué a Andrea y la abracé con fuerza, al igual que ella a mí.

'' Por favor, ten cuidado, ¿vale?'' Andrea se separó de mí y se metió en el coche, sola, para volver al pueblo enemigo. Minutos después, salía por la valla rota de la prisión, mientras el grupo se reunía con las armas en la mano, yo incluida, observando cómo se iba. Miré atrás lanzándole una mirada rápida a Carol, que me miró igual.

Parpadeé mirando la puesta de sol, sentada en la torre de vigía de nuevo, echaba de menos la soledad y la concentración de las guardias, aunque me dejasen horriblemente exhausta. Suspiré cerrando los ojos y sonreí, el frío empezaba a llegar, y las lluvias llegarían en poco.

'' La cena está lista, baja. '' Me giré para ver a Maggie y me levanté del suelo, siguiéndola de cerca. '' ¿Estás mejor?''

'' Si, no fue nada, solo un tiro. '' Me asintió y sonrío. '' ¿Y tú? ¿Estás mejor?'' Me miró con los ojos abiertos. '' Créeme, al vivir en un orfanato lo pasé mal, quizá no tanto como tú, pero tenía pocos años. ''

'' No sufro por mí, sufro por Glenn. '' Paró y me miró, el sol se acababa de esconder y el cielo se teñía de rojo, color sangre. '' Está cambiado desde eso, y me preocupa. ''

'' Deberías hablar con él, oh, y por dios, dejad de hacer vuestras cositas en las celdas, dios mío, me levanté y me quedé traumatizada. '' Reímos y entramos a la antesala, cerrando detrás de nosotras. '' Enserio, buscaos un picadero o algo. '' Cerró la puerta y asintió, viendo a Beth y Carol, que hacían la cena esa noche.

Pasé a las celdas ignorando los saludos, aun así sonreía y levantaba la mirada, pero me dirigía a un sitio en concreto, a la celda de Rick, no sabía dónde estaba, pero la niña lloraba y Beth no estaba disponible.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos y pasé a la celda, viendo a Rick cogiendo a la niña con tanta dulzura que ni My Little Pony mezclado con azúcar. Hice una mueca de cursilería y me acerqué, no muy segura de lo que iba a hacer, así que opté por tocarle el hombro a Rick, que se giró sobresaltado.

'' Amigable, vengo en son de paz. '' Sonreí y miré a la niña, cogiéndole el moflete, madre mía, que mofletes más graciosos tenía. '' Oh, mofletuda. '' Puse morros de pato y Rick me pasó a la niña, conmigo recibiéndola con los brazos abiertos.

'' Voy a bajar. '' Le paré con la mano y le sonreí, intentando imitar a Lori.

'' Rick, eres un tío legal. Vi cómo le diste la pistola a Andrea. '' Rick me miró con su cara de loco, ahora un poco más cuerdo y le solté la camisa. '' Solo era eso, venga, vamos abajo. '' Seguí a Rick por el pasillo de arriba, y luego bajando las escaleras y sentándome entre Carol y Beth, cediendo la niña a Carol, que la miró con ilusión, observé el panorama.

En un pequeño resumen, Maggie y Glenn juntitos, Beth, Carol y yo cerca de la lámpara de gas, los hombres apoyados en la pared paralela a la nuestra, y Michonne estaba sola. La observé y me devolvió la mirada, había una caja a su lado, así que me levanté y fui con ella, no iba a ser yo la que la marginara. Me senté en la caja de su lado y le sonreí.

Bueno, siempre quise tener una hermana katana.


	23. 22

'' ¡Cómo que proteger el fuerte!'' Me encaré a Rick, que recogía la caja que Carol le había cedido. '' ¡Quiero ir!'' Le empecé a seguir, pero no me hacía caso. '' ¡Necesito antibióticos!'' Le fulminé con la mirada, pero no me hacía caso, abrió el maletero y metió la caja con provisiones.

'' Necesito que cuides de Judith. '' Rodé los ojos y le miré de nuevo. '' Además me llevo a Carl y a Michonne. '' Abrí más los ojos, parpadeando varias veces. '' Eres de confianza, debes quedarte. ''

'' Rick, llevo bastante tiempo sin acción, necesito salir de aquí. '' Me desesperé, pero él hizo una señal y se metió en el coche con Michonne y Carl, que se despidió de mi con la mano. '' ¡Rick!'' Pateé el suelo y me giré, la mayoría de gente estaba fuera, mirándome. '' ¿¡Qué!?'' Rodé los ojos y entré a la prisión, frustrada. Hacía algo más de una semana que no salía fuera de la prisión, quizá más, ¿dos semanas? No lo sabía. Subí a mi celda y me senté en la cama, inquieta, para finalmente levantarme y pegar una patada estilo Bruce Lee a la pared, desconchando la pintura.

'' Hey, tranquila. '' Carol me miró sonriendo desde el marco de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos.

'' Quiero salir. '' Tiré la katana a la cama con mal humor y me senté al lado, mientras Carol se sentaba a mi lado, mirando la pintura desconchada. '' No es justo, seguro que Rick quería llevarme, pero el idiota ese del cateto dijo que no. ''

'' Puede ser, pero mañana es la reunión. '' Levanté una ceja y la miré interesada, quería ir ahí, me necesitaban, y quería verle la cara de nuevo al Gobernador. Para saber qué ojo debía quitar con pinzas de hierro ardiendo. '' Y seguro que te dejan ir. ''

'' O no, ya me conocen, y me conozco, quiero a ese cabrón muerto. '' Carol asintió sin sonreír, era completamente cierto. '' No me dejarán ir. '' Acababa de sonar como una adolescente a la que no le dejaban ir de fiesta.

Carol se mantuvo en silencio mirando a la pared con la pintura rajada, eso era que quizá no me dejaban ir. Entonces, a Glenn y a Maggie tampoco. Me levanté enfadada y casi me estampo con Maggie, a la que fulminé sin querer con la mirada.

Bajé las escaleras con mal humor, casi corriendo, miré a la mayoría de gente y me senté en un rincón, con los brazos cruzados. Y a cada uno que me miraba, le mandaba una mirada de _no tocar las pelotas a Auryn_, que al parecer entendían muy bien, como Beth, que huyó literalmente de delante de mí.

'' Necesito salir de aquí. '' Por lo que vi, parecí asustar de nuevo a Beth, y la vi huir escaleras arriba, dios, qué dramática era esta chica. Me levanté y fui a la antesala, donde los hermanos Dixon se lanzaban miradas, miré a los dos y salí al patio, bajo su atención, notaban mis nervios como si fuese una cerveza a un quilómetro, malditos catetos.

Ni la torre de vigilancia me mantenía ocupada, me pasé quizá una hora con las piernas colgando y los prismáticos en la cara, pero ahí no pasaba nada de nada, además, los ruidos que emitían los caminantes no era muy cómodo, y me aburrí demasiado rápido. Algo que tampoco me pudo ayudar a calmar mis nervios era mirar el bosque, desde la valla donde se agolpaban los caminantes solo para obtener un pedacito de Auryn, los observé mientras gruñían, intentando pasar por arte de magia la valla que nos separaba, cosa que dudaba, así que cogí la katana y empecé a cargarme a los pocos cabrones muertos que movían su boca para morderme. Qué asco de (segunda) vida.

Sonreí ante mi ingenioso comentario y empecé a matar bichejos de nuevo, pero ahora atrayéndolos hacia mí, quizá podía hacer algo útil, tipo matar a todos los cabroncetes que el tuerto había traído en plan SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKERS, o eso era lo que le había entendido a Rick en una de sus charlas de líder.

Tiré a unos caminantes más al suelo, pero entonces los demás se dieron cuenta de que algo iba mal, y se alejaron de mí, ignorándome, no era posible que los únicos bichos que me querían por mi cerebro (y órganos internos) me ignorasen, golpeé la valla frustrada, atrayendo a dos caminantes que no me había visto, a los cuáles maté en cuanto estuvieron a mi alcance. Atrayendo de nuevo a los tres caminantes que se me habían escapado, a los cuales también los maté, clavando la katana en sus cabezas grises o verdes, o rojas, según el tamaño de la herida.

'' ¿Aburrida?'' Me giré y observé a Glenn, que llevaba la armadura de plástico de los guardias que antes custodiaban la prisión, cosa que no me pondría aunque me atacasen caminantes montados en dinosaurios con metralletas. Si, muy raro todo Auryn.

'' Mucho. '' Apoyé mi peso en la katana, quedando en pose de caballero inglés, cosa que no hizo reír a Glenn. '' ¿Qué te pasa, Pika?''

'' Solo llevo mucho tiempo pensando. '' Me acerqué a él y le sonreí, cogiéndolo del hombro con el brazo bueno.

'' Glenn, pensar es malo, haz como yo, no pienses nada, dispara y luego corre a esconderte. ''

'' ¿No era piensa y dispara?''

'' Si, pero las versiones de Rick me aburren mucho, así que yo tengo mi propia filosofía. '' Río y le sonreí, Glenn era un buenazo, solo que un poco tonto cuando quería y bastante ingenuo, cosa que ahora mismo dudaba. '' ¿Qué te preocupa?''

'' Maggie. '' Rodé los ojos y le volví a mirar. '' Y Merle, y la nueva, todo en general, vamos, tenemos a un pueblo detrás de nosotros, piden nuestras cabezas en una bandeja de plata. ''

'' No estoy preocupada por eso. '' Me miró y abrió la boca para replicarme, pero fui más rápida hablando. '' Rick es un buen líder, loco, pero lo es, sabrá tomar una buena decisión, si no, podemos intentar ir a algún otro lugar. ''

'' Es eso lo que me preocupa, que no sepa tomar una buena decisión, y que quizá muramos la mitad. '' Suspiré y dejé caer los hombros, observando los caminantes, como iban chocándose los unos contra los otros. '' Y no podría aguantar el perder a Maggie. ''

'' Oh, veo que me echarías de menos. '' Me miró levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa ladeada. '' Cabrón. ''

'' No cambias. '' Me levanté haciendome la indignada y le hice un corte de mangas, entrando en el pabellón, donde los dos hermanos seguían lanzándose miradas, me senté entre ellos, pero las miradas nos paraban, y me estaban poniendo nerviosa de narices.

'' Oíd. '' Los dos se giraron a la misma vez, provocándome un poco de rabia y enfado, a la vez que me pareció adorable. '' No sé qué coño va entre vosotros dos y el concurso de miradas del año, pero parad, vale, tu eres ahora un cateto bueno, y él ha estado con el malo, pero eso no significa que sea malo. '' Miré a Merle, que miró a su hermano satisfecho. '' No te estoy dando la razón, Merle. '' Me volvió a mirar y me asintió. '' Y tu deja de hacerte el protomártir, por favor, pareces un puñetero Rick Grimes borracho y con ballesta. '' Escuché risas ahogadas detrás de mí, al igual que Merle. '' Merle, tu solo pareces el capitán Garfio. '' Hice callar a todos, y al segundo Merle volvió a reír.

'' Garfio, ¿eh?'' Río mirando su cuchillo pegado con cinta adhesiva. '' Ya veo, nunca cambias. ''

'' Ostia, que pesados. '' Me levanté de mi sitio y salí escopeteada de allí, casi cayéndome encima de un cubo lleno de agua y tropezando con Carol y con Beth. Me estaban poniendo mala.

'' ¿Qué te pasa?'' Carol corrió tras de mí, confusa. En realidad, yo también los estaría, pero en realidad, no sabía por qué había salido corriendo, o por qué había hecho la charla del siglo. '' ¿Auryn?''

'' Si, esto… No… ¿Lo sé?'' Torcí una sonrisa y se sentó a mi lado, en plan madre protectora. Suspiró y me puso la mano en la rodilla.

'' Si lo sabes, muy dentro de ti, seguro que alguna razón tienes para estar de esta manera. '' Carol me sonrío y miró la puerta, viendo como el cateto subía las escaleras y nos miraba. '' Búscala. '' ¿¡CÓMO QUE QUÉ LA BUSQUE!? Abrí la boca como si fuese un buzón y observé a Carol saliendo, no entendí nada de su charla y sinceramente, no creí que la llegaría a entender nunca.

'' ¿Cuál es tu problema, mujer?'' Me erguí y cambié la mirada de confusa a enfadada, observando al cateto, que me dejaba la ballesta apoyada en el suelo. '' ¿La regla? ¿Hormonas? ¡Quítate todas esas tonterías de la cabeza, estamos en problemas!'' Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás y puse cara de asesina, acercándome más a él, con un dedo señalándolo.

'' ¿Mi problema? ¡Mi problema es que estamos cubiertos de mierda, intento mantener el puñetero optimismo y me vienes con que tengo la regla, asqueroso!'' Le golpeé el pecho con mi dedo cada vez que una nueva palabra salía de mi boca y él hacia presión hacia dentro de la celda, con cara de enfado. '' ¿Cuál es tu problema?'' Me miró a los ojos y se giró, al igual que yo, notaba los radares de cotilleos del grupo justo al lado de nosotros.

'' Yo no tengo problemas. '' Bajé el dedo y observé sus movimientos al coger la ballesta y para salir de mi celda, ¿qué coño le pasaba? Le seguí y observé como salía del pabellón, con la ballesta en la mano. Observé abajo y vi a todo el maldito grupo mirándome. Bajé las escaleras y fui tras él, con la katana. No podré perdonarle que me hiciese la comidilla del grupo.

Abrí la puerta y lo vi caminando hacia las mesas de picnic, donde se amontonaban unos cuantos archivadores, empecé a caminar rápido hacia él, llegando a donde estaba en menos de un minuto.

'' Oye, ¿quieres saber cuál es mi puto problema?'' Se giró con la cara medio seria medio curiosa, y puede ser que no se lo esperase, pero me lancé encima de él y le di el mejor beso de su vida, o eso espero, ya que me tuvo que coger con los brazos del salto que di, rodeándolo con mis piernas. Me separé de él y le sonreí. '' Tú eres el problema, cateto. ''

Mordí el trozo de carne incómoda, al igual que Daryl, a mi lado, la gente del grupo parecían búhos, con los ojos abiertos, esperando a que Daryl hiciese un movimiento, es extraño, pensaba que la gente tenía más que asumido que Daryl y yo estábamos en una relación de amistad y cama. Vaya, parece que hasta que no lo haces público, a la gente no le interesa. Me rasqué la parte de atrás del pelo y miré de reojo a mi lado, Beth me observaba, bueno, observaba como el brazo de Daryl me rodeaba.

Miré atrás y le sonreí incómoda, cosa que pareció no notar, pero en mi interior solo había un grito interno, no podía ser.

Creo que ahora era la novia de Daryl Dixon.

Mierda, ¿y cómo se hace eso?


End file.
